


Gym Winchester

by maybaby34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Humor, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Romance, Secret Identity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybaby34/pseuds/maybaby34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is given a prescription from his brother, Gabriel to join a gym to relieve some stress. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into when he joins Gym Winchester and meets owner and personal trainer, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm here to see Dr. Novak."

The receptionist looked through the glass at the dark haired, blue eyed man in confusion. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked hesitantly.

Castiel sighed knowing when he made the appointment; it was going to look weird for a grown man to see a pediatrician. "Yes, I do have an appointment. My name is…"

"Cassie!" Gabe came up behind the receptionist, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

"But sir, he's not a child…"stuttered the woman at the desk.

Gabe laughed. "It's fine Becky, I make exceptions for family. This is my brother, Cassie…"

"Castiel." he interrupted, giving his brother an irritated look.

Becky's eyes widened. "You're Castiel?" she breathed.

Castiel recognized that look and felt a small stab of anxiety before squashing it down. He glared at his brother. "You told her, didn't you?"

Gabe had the grace to look a little guilty before he resumed his usual smirk. "That's what happens when the girls here at the office take me out for my birthday and force drinks on me."

"Sir, you only had one drink before you were telling us that Castiel was…"

"You must be mistaken, Becky." Gabriel hastily cut off, going to the door to let his brother in to lead him to one of the exam rooms.

Castiel followed Gabriel down the hall to the last examination room. "Now Cassie," Gabriel started once Castiel sat in one of the chairs instead of on the table, "what's been the problem?"

Castiel knew Gabriel was trying to avoid the conversation he knew was coming about telling people his identity. Gabriel must have seen the look on his face because he added, "I only told Becky and Charlie. Charlie won't tell anybody, I promise. As for Becky, she is in such awe of you that she would probably willingly die to protect your privacy. From other people that is, maybe not so much from her though." Gabriel laughed.

Castiel simply nodded and let the subject drop. Gabriel cleared his throat. "So tell me, what brings you here?"

"I'm just not feeling like myself. I'm getting headaches all the time and I'm having a hard time sleeping. I just feel lethargic…." he trailed off.

Gabriel really looked at his baby brother. He could see that Castiel looked pale and a little haggard. "Cassie," he started out gently, "I think your problem is really stress. I would understand with your deadlines and what happened to you a few months ago. On top of that, you just moved nearly a thousand miles to be closer to family, which I think it's funny that you moved to be closer to only one relative instead going back to our hometown."

Castiel couldn't look his brother in the eye. He knew he was right. As for moving to the same town as Gabe, well, he was the one he felt the closest to unlike Michael and Raphael who tended to be more aloof. Gabriel was different from all of them, always trying to put a smile on somebody face with his antics. That's probably why he was such a popular doctor with children.

"I have an idea. You need to get out more and meet people. You also need to relieve some of that stress and I have the perfect solution. Join a gym."

Castiel let out a small huff of laughter. "A gym? Come on, I don't have time for that or the inclination."

"Well make time because if you don't, you won't be any use to anybody. Doing regular exercise will help relieve stress and help you sleep. That will also help with your headaches as well. I know the perfect place!" Gabriel took one of his prescription pads and started scribbling. He handed it to Castiel with a flourish.

"Join Gym Winchester?" he arched an eyebrow. "As in Sam Winchester? Are you trying to promote your boyfriend's gym, Gabe? A boyfriend, I might add, have yet to meet."

"Yes, Sam and his brother own the gym. Regardless, I would still send you there because I was a member there before I even met Sam. Besides, the exercise will do you good and there are a lot of nice and interesting people there. Some are even more eccentric than you." Gabriel laughed.

This time Castiel let out a real laugh. "You…workout? Since when?"

Gabriel popped the sucker out of his mouth. "Do you see how much candy I eat? If I didn't exercise, I wouldn't fit through the door!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

The next day, Castiel met his brother at Gym Winchester. He was going to kill two birds with one stone by getting a membership and meeting Gabriel's boyfriend, Sam. Castiel stepped out of his car, wrapping his overcoat around him a little tighter to ward off the bitter wind. He stared up at the building that housed the gym. It was once a high school before a new one was built ten years earlier. The old school was converted into apartments for the exception of the part of the school that was devoted to physical education. Gym Winchester took over that part of the building. It boasted a gymnasium, pool, weight room and cardio rooms.

He hurried up the steps and walked into the lobby, seeing Gabriel leaned over the reception counter talking to a young blonde woman. They both looked at Castiel when he entered. The blonde girl straightened up and gave him a smile. Gabriel strode over and gave him a hug in which Castiel awkwardly returned.

"Cassie, you made it! Hey, what are you wearing?" Gabriel frowned at Castiel's attire. Castiel looked down and didn't see anything wrong with his dark suit, blue tie and overcoat. "What? I had a meeting today." he shrugged.

Gabriel laughed. "So you planned on working out in a trench coat? Lucky for you, I had a feeling you wouldn't be prepared so I packed you something to wear." He smirked as he handed him a duffel bag. Castiel nodded his head in thanks.

Gabriel grabbed his arm and took him to the counter. "Jo, this is my baby brother Cassie…"

"Castiel."

". . .and Cassie, this is Jo, one of the personal trainers here. She's also one of the kickboxing instructors and she's damn good, so make sure you don't make her angry. She'll kick your ass."

Jo laughed. "Hi Castiel, it's nice to meet you." She gave him a handshake. "I was just telling Gabe here that I'll start you on your paperwork and when you are finished, Sam should be done with his client. He can show you around the gym."

Jo handed him some forms to fill out. He went to one of the tables off to the side and got to work. Gabriel went back to talking to Jo. He couldn't make out what they were talking about, but he could hear Jo give an occasional laugh to whatever Gabriel was saying to her.

Castiel finished up and handed the paperwork back to Jo. She took his credit card information and went to the back to make copies for him. By this time, Gabriel had wandered off to who knows where, leaving Castiel standing alone at the counter. The door of gym opened, letting a little of the winter air breeze momentarily through the lobby as a man stepped in.

Castiel stood frozen as he unabashedly stared at the man. He was tall, a little taller than Castiel with light brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, with a black gym bag slung over his shoulder. As he stepped closer, he looked up and Castiel saw the man had an almost pretty face with perfectly shaped lips, freckles and sparkling green eyes. The man was simply breathtaking. Literally because Castiel felt like he couldn't breathe.

The green-eyed man smiled and then looked around at the deserted lobby. "Have you been helped?"

 _You can help by giving me CPR_ , Castiel thought. His breath finally came stuttering back to him in a small whoosh. "Erm, yes, Jo was just making copies of the membership forms." It sounded like his deep voice dropped an octave to his ears. He saw the man's eyes widen fractionally before his smile grew bigger.

"So you're joining the gym? That's great man! I'm Dean." He offered out his hand.

"Castiel." He took Dean's hand and as cliché as it sounded, he felt electricity go up his arm. He quickly dropped his hand and awkwardly looked anywhere but at Dean.

"Well, nice meeting you Cas, hope to see you around here often." He gave him a wink before heading downstairs.

"So, I see you met Dean." Castiel jumped and turned around to see a smirking Gabriel next to a giant of a man with floppy brown hair and kind hazel eyes.

"Castiel, this is the love of my life, Sam. Sam, this is my too serious of a baby brother Castiel." Gabriel smiled, happy to have his two favorite people in the world finally getting to meet. Castiel looked up at Sam and saw a slight blush cross his cheekbones, most likely from Gabriel's "love of my life" comment.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sam." Castiel smiled as he shook Sam's hand. They exchanged a few pleasantries and promised to all meet up at Gabe's house one night for dinner.

"Okay, let's get you to the locker room to change and I'll show you around and how all the equipment works. I'll introduce you to the staff. You already met Jo and it appears you already met my brother Dean."

"That's your b-brother?" Castiel couldn't help to stutter out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriel's smirk increase.

"We own the gym together. He does personal training and teaches some classes. He also heads the bootcamp that we offer here." Sam supplied as they walked downstairs to the locker rooms.

Since Sam and Gabriel were already dressed for the gym, Gabe in gray sweatpants and t-shirt and Sam in black athletic pants and a white polo shirt with Gym Winchester across the top right of the shirt, they stayed in the hall to wait for him.

Castiel went into the empty locker room and started to pull out the workout gear that Gabriel supplied. His mouth dropped open when saw what his brother had so thoughtfully gave him to wear. In his right hand, he held a pair of obscenely short pink shorts. In his left hand was a black tank top with the lettering "I'm Sexy and I Know It" in neon purple letters.

"I'm going to murder him." he muttered as he placed the items on the bench, taking off his overcoat and loosening his tie.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Murder who?"

Castiel jumped, dropping his tie in the process. When he turned around, he came face to face with Dean Winchester. He emerged from the direction of the shower room, with a tool box in his hand and wearing different clothes. Now he was dressed like Sam.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just replacing a shower head." Dean smiled. "So, who do you want to murder?"

"Oh, hello Dean. Didn't realize anybody was in here. If you must know, I'm going to murder my brother. It seems he felt like playing one of his infamous pranks on me." He gestured toward the clothing.

Dean stepped closer, putting the tool box on the bench and picking up the tank top to read it. He was really close. So close, Castiel could smell soap and a hint of sandalwood from his skin. Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and surreptitiously looked at Dean. Dean's white polo shirt clung to his chest, a little damp from where some water must have sprayed him when he was changing the shower head. He felt his mouth go dry just by looking at him.

Castiel dragged his eyes away from Dean's chest, realizing a bit too late that he was staring. He looked up and was ensnared in Dean's green-eyed gaze. Dean's lips twitched a little and a corner pulled upward slightly, like he knew Castiel was ogling him. Castiel felt his face heat up into a blush for being caught checking him out.

"So," Dean cleared his throat, "were you actually going to wear this?"

"Oh god no!" Castiel said, clearly horrified. "No, I was just going to make do with my pants and shirt. At least Gabe packed some sneakers."

"Wait, Gabe, as in Dr. Novak? Sammy's boyfriend? That's your brother?" Dean asked incredulously.

Castiel nodded in the affirmative.

Dean started laughing. "The Trickster is your brother! Now this whole thing makes sense!" he continued laughing, laying his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel gave Dean a small smile and desperately tried to ignore the acceleration of his heart from Dean's laugh and touch. If Dean kept touching him and giving him that white smile, Castiel was going to embarrass himself. He could already feel his pants becoming a little bit tighter.

Dean gave his shoulder a clap and stepped away. "Well, you don't want to work out in a button down and dress pants." Dean stopped for a moment, letting his gaze flicker down Castiel's body. He felt his blush return, praying Dean's eyes wouldn't linger on his crotch.

"I keep extra clothes here. They will be a little big, but it will be better than what you're wearing." He walked to the wall of lockers, opened one and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He tossed Castiel a plain blue t-shirt and black sweats. "You can just bring them back next time you're in." he smiled again.

"Thanks." Castiel clutched the clothing to his chest. He could smell Dean's scent on them.

"I got to get going. Got a client waiting on me. See you later, Cas." Dean gave Castiel's shoulder a squeeze as he passed by, leaving the locker room.

* * *

Dean pulled open the locker room door and took a slow breath. He encountered Sam leaning against the wall and Gabriel bouncing on the balls of his feet, obviously waiting for Castiel to come out of the locker room to see if he was wearing the outfit. Sam kept shooting inquisitive looks at Gabriel's behavior. Gabriel's face fell when he saw it was only Dean.

"Hey Dean-o. Did you see a guy with blue eyes and crazy hair in there by chance?" Gabe ignored the questioning look he was getting from Sam.

Dean smiled at the description. Cas's eyes were more than a mere blue. They had seemed to glow from an inner light. And that hair had an "I just got thoroughly fucked" look to it. Dean bit back a groan. "Yeah, you mean your brother, Cas? He was about to change clothes when I left."

"How did you know he was my brother? Wait, did you two actually have a conversation?" he asked shocked.

Dean frowned. "Yeah, why is that surprising?"

Gabe was quiet for a moment then smiled. "Normally, Castiel is pretty shy around people he doesn't know. He tends to get robotic and the best conversations you can get from him are yes and no answers."

"Cas was a little quiet, but he was anything but robotic." Dean told Gabe, Robotic he was not. Dean remembered Cas's hot blue-eyed stare in the locker room. He was grateful for the tool box he was holding to camouflage the hard on he was getting just thinking about it.

"Cas is it? He hates nicknames. Always saying "Castiel" when I call him Cassie.” Gabe lowered his voice to try to mimic Castiel's octave and roughness. "He must have given you hell for that."

Dean clutched the toolbox tighter; now trying to concentrate on anything to wilt the full on raging erection he had just thinking about Cas's voice. _Fuck, I feel like a kid hiding my boner behind a binder. Come on think of something else. Think of Sam and Gabe having sex._ It started to go down. _Think of Bobby naked._ Crisis averted.

Dean realized it was quiet. Gabe was staring at him expectantly and Sam was giving him one of his classic bitch faces. Dean realized he never answered Gabe. "He actually didn't correct me…"

"What? That little shit. Damn, he must like you then." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

"Knock it off, Gabe. I need to get going. I'm already late meeting Rufus and you know how he can get." Dean growled, stalking off.

* * *

Sam watched his brother until he disappeared down the hall with a contemplative look on his face. He's never seen his brother so agitated. Then his expression changed when he looked at his boyfriend. By how Gabe was acting before Dean stepped out of the locker room, Sam had a feeling he was about to feel very sorry for Castiel.

"You're up to something. Please don't tell me it involves a prank."

Gabriel gasped, outraged. "Oh course not! I promised you, no more pranks…" he stopped at Sam's stern look. Gabe couldn't help it; he felt a flush go through his body when Sam looked at him like that.

"Gabe. . ."

"Okay, this is the last one, I promise. I mean, it was just too good to pass up. It was practically gift wrapped!"

"What did you do this time?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

Gabe gave him a wicked smile that only grew bigger when he heard the creak of the locker room door. Sam saw Gabe's face light up with mischievous joy at the sound but quickly dimmed when Castiel stepped out.

"Hey, what happened to the clothes I packed for you?" Gabe asked, sounding crushed.

Sam quickly realized that Gabe must have packed some embarrassing outfit for Castiel. He hoped to god it was not that damn tank top and shorts. They still haunt him….

Castiel laughed at his brother's crestfallen face. "Gabe, did you honestly think I would wear those ridiculous clothes? You are supposed to be helping my stress not adding to it!"

"I am! I managed to make my stoic brother laugh, didn't I?" Gabe's signature smirk was back.

"Are those Dean's clothes you're wearing?" Both Gabe and Cas looked at Sam. Between their bickering, they both forgot Sam was standing there. Quite a feat since the guy was huge and hard to miss.

"Uh, yes. He saw what Gabe packed for me and let me borrow these."

Sam saw Castiel's face flush just talking about Dean. Maybe Gabe wasn't far off when he said Castiel liked Dean. Interesting…

"So, sharing clothes with Dean already? Wow Cassie, you work fast! You make me so proud. Come on bring it in! This deserves a hug for your break through!" Gabe came toward Castiel, arms outstretched for a hug.

Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed his shorter brother off of him. "Grow up Gabe. I'm not a whore like you that tries to hump any good looking man he sees." he growled.

Sam barked out a laugh. Once again, they forgot he was standing there. Castiel's face turned brilliant red, realizing Sam was dating his brother and might take offense. "Sorry, Sam."

Sam shook his head to show no offense was taken. "Well, Gabe is bit of a horny little guy…"

"What the fuck, Sam! You're not going to defend my honor? I was pure and chaste when I met you!"

Sam looked at Gabe with wide eyes and then abruptly started howling with laughter. Even Castiel started chuckling. Gabe glared at them both, but then couldn't help himself and started laughing too.

"Okay, we've wasted enough time here," Sam said wiping a few tears from his eyes, "let me give you an introduction of the place and then I need to go relieve Jo." The three of them made their way down the hall. Castiel got a few steps ahead of Sam and Gabe.

Sam jumped when he felt somebody slap his ass. He looked down at Gabe who had an innocent look on his face but he couldn't hide the devilish twinkle in his eye. Sam bent down and whispered in Gabe's ear. "You are so getting punished for that tonight. Have the handcuffs ready when I come over tonight." Sam growled and nipped Gabe's earlobe. Gabe's breath stuttered and his pupils dilated.

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

After Sam had given Castiel the introduction and went through some of the equipment with him, he had to rush off to the front desk. Gabriel had already worked out earlier and decided to head home. Castiel felt like taking a run, but the treadmills were all occupied at the moment. He decided to do laps in the gymnasium instead since it wasn't in use.

He lost track of how many laps he ran, just letting the rhythmic thump of his feet lull him. He forgot how much he liked to run, how it cleared his head. Normally his mind would be cluttered with his next project or the incident that prompted him to move closer to Gabe and away from the city. This time though, in his running euphoria, his mind was blessedly clear. Well, almost. Okay, not clear at all. It was filled with Dean Winchester. All he could think about was his laugh, his smile, those freckles and his amazing green eyes. Even though he was a beautiful man, Castiel was drawn not only to that, but the fact that Dean seemed to be a genuinely nice guy.

Castiel slowed down, looking down at himself to see he was drenched in sweat, the borrowed clothes stuck to his body. Castiel felt disgusting and figured it was time to go home. He went toward the locker room to gather his things. He figured he would have to suffer the five minute drive home to take a shower since he didn't have a towel or anything with him.

He walked down the hall and was almost to the door when he heard somebody calling his name. "Hey Cas, wait up!" Castiel turned around to see Dean jogging up to him. Castiel felt self conscious being sweaty even though he knew this would be a normal sight to Dean.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted him when he caught up. Dean gaze raked over Castiel's body and smiled. "Wow, seemed like you worked hard today. I take it you're finished for the day?"

"Yes, I need get home and get caught up on some things for work. I'll probably be back tomorrow or the next day though. I'll get these clothes washed up and returned to you."

"Hey, no hurry. So, I was talking to Sam and he said that he forgot to mention to you that new members get three free sessions with a trainer. If you are coming back tomorrow, that's my free day; I could work with you when you come in. Unless you would rather work with Sam or Jo that is. I mean, they're good, but come on, I'm awesome." Dean smiled that megawatt smile and gave him a wink.

Castiel felt his lungs seize up. Being in close contact with Dean? He wouldn't be able to handle it. However, there is no way he could say no to Dean. "I'll be in around nine in the morning." He gave Dean tentative smile.

Dean's smile grew wider. "Great man…see you in the morning!"

When Castiel got home, he headed straight for the shower which started out warm, but as unbidden thoughts of a certain personal trainer came to his head, he promptly switched it to cold.

When he went to bed that night, for once he didn't have to fight to get to sleep. He slept peacefully for the first time in months.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I wasn't expecting you to be here this early."

Dean looked up from his desk to see Sam leaning in the doorway of the office. "Heya Sammy, I was just getting things ready for when Cas comes for his first session."

"So, he decided to train with you, huh?" Sam tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"What? If there is something you want to say, just spit it out, Sammy." Dean grated out, not liking the smug look on his face.

"Nothing. Well, it's just Gabe told me in the beginning that Cas would probably forgo the free training sessions since he can be a little anti-social. I'm just wondering what you did to…ahem….convince him to let you train him."

Dean's eyes narrowed. He didn't like how his "little" brother was trying and failing to wipe the smirk off his face. "First of all, it's Castiel to you and second, all I did was asked him. No persuasion necessary."

Sam's mouth gaped open a little. "What, are you now the only one that is allowed to call him Cas?"

Dean smirked. "Let's make a bet. When he comes in, try calling him Cas and see if he corrects you. If he does, then you have to deep clean my baby. Exterior and interior."

"Okay, but if I win, you'll have to eat as I eat for a week." Sam grinned.

"Oh hell no, Sammy! I'm not eating rabbit food for a week if I lose."

"Dude, you make us look bad as personal trainers. You eat like a pig. You need to eat at least a little healthier."

"That's why any advice people need on nutrition, I refer them to you." Dean said, smugly. "You seem to get off on telling people what to put in their mouths."

Sam straightened up from the doorway and walked further into the room. "You are just never going to let me live that down, are you? Gabe and I thought everybody had already left for the day!"

"Jesus, you just couldn't keep it in your pants until you were somewhere more private! I'm still scarred at what I saw and to this day still can't use the consultation room. I have to bring clients into the private office now if I need to talk to them."

Sam plopped down in a chair in front of the desk and wiped a large hand over his face as if trying to erase the whole incident from his mind. Or at least the part when Dean had walked in on them. "Can we just move on from that? So, if I win, you'll eat healthy for a week, right?"

"Okay, fine. I don't have anything to worry about though because I'll win." Dean smiled triumphantly.

Sam just shook his head at his older brother. "So, what do you have planned for him today?"

"I was going to give a basic fitness test to see what level he's at. Then I was going to see what he's interesting in achieving."

"I can tell you why he's here. Gabe made him join hoping exercise would help relieve his stress. I don't know what the guy does for a living but it seems like he's always under pressure."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "So, what else do you know about him? Does he have a girlfriend . . . or a boyfriend?" he asked trying to act nonchalant, but failing miserably.

Sam laughed at his brother's not so subtle questioning. "According to Gabe, he swings both ways. Said he's only been in two serious relationships in his life. One with a woman named Meg and a guy named Balthazar." Sam couldn't resist harassing his brother by adding, "Why do you ask? Interested? Thought you were more into women than men."

Dean glared. "I was just asking because Jo thought he was hot in silent and intense sort of way. I was just being a good friend by getting some intel for her."

Sam's eyebrows rose to his hair line. "Jo? Really? I can always have Gabe hook them up and the four of us could go on a double date or something. Gabe could probably tell Jo what things to do to get into Castiel's pants. . ." Sam started but was interrupted when Dean shot out of his chair.

"You will do no such thing! If anybody is getting into Cas's pants, it will be me!" he growled, and then his eyes widened in horror when he realized he just said that in front of Sam.

Sam leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "I knew it. I knew you liked him from how you were acting. Just ask the guy out. Or better yet, I'm supposed to have dinner at Gabe's house tomorrow night and Castiel will be there. Come with me. That way you can see how he is outside of the gym."

"Guess I can do that. Is Gabe cooking?" Gabriel's culinary skills were legendary.

Sam nodded and laughed when he saw Dean's rapturous look. "I'll even ask him to make pie. But remember, Gabe's my boyfriend, so hands off." Sam teased as he stood up and walked to the door.

Dean's face twisted in a grimace. "Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

An hour later, Dean had everything set up for Cas in the gymnasium. He decided to run a couple of laps just to get rid of some of the nervous energy before meeting Cas at desk. He had to actually take himself in hand twice because of Castiel. When Cas had left yesterday, thankfully nobody was in the locker room so he took a shower. The image of Cas in Dean's clothes, the shirt conforming to the contours of his chest and lithe body had him coming with just a few strokes to his cock. Then this morning, he woke up hard after having an explicit dream that involved a sweaty and moaning Cas on all fours that had him seeking relief again.

At this rate, Dean will be dead in a week and he hasn't even got to do anything to Cas yet.

Dean finished his third lap and made his way to the lobby where Sam was manning the counter. Just as he got there, the door opened and in walked Castiel wearing sweats, a t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. He was also carrying a water bottle and a folded pile of clothes.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. The bet was on.

"Morning Cas!" Dean greeted.

"Hello Dean. Sam." Cas smiled at Dean and nodded his head toward Sam. "I brought your clothes back to you. Thank you again for letting me borrow them." Cas said as he placed his water bottle on the counter and handed the clothes to Dean.

"No problem, happy to help anyway I can." Dean grinned and passed the clothes to Sam to put away for him.

"So Cas, how are you doing today?" Sam asked. Dean listened expectantly, waiting for Cas to correct him.

Castiel paused for a moment, bit his lip like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. "I'm doing well today Sam, thank you for asking. Have you talked to Gabe this morning? I was trying to call him and he wasn't answering his phone."

"He's probably still sleeping. He's must be exhausted. He was pretty busy last night, all tied up and all." Sam grinned.

Dean shot Sam a disgusted look. _Gross!_

Cas obviously didn't get the innuendo. "I hope he's not tied up all day today as well, I really need to speak with him."

"If he's lucky, he will be," Sam said under his breath but not low enough that Dean didn't hear him.

"Dude, seriously!"

Castiel looked back and forth between the brothers, head tilted to the side. Dean gave Sam a revolted look while Sam gave him an innocent expression.

Dean shuddered and turned his attention back to Castiel. His big blue eyes stared at him inquisitively, his plush, pink lips turned down slightly in a confused frown. Dean licked his lips, imagining what Cas would taste like. He noticed Cas's eyes flickered down to Dean's mouth and tracked the movement of his tongue.

"So, we better get going. I have everything set up in the gym." Dean told Cas hoarsely.

They started to walk away when Sam yelled out, "See you later Cas!"

Dean's shoulders slumped. He forgot about the bet. Damn, now he'll have to eat rabbit food for a week.

"Dean." He felt Cas put his hand on his arm, stopping him. "I'll meet you in there. I left my water on the counter." Cas told Dean and walked back toward the front.

Dean stayed where he was though and could hear Sam greet Cas again. However, Dean positively beamed when he overheard a rough voice tell Sam, "It's Castiel."

* * *

Dean had Castiel do several different tests to see where his fitness level was out. He had Cas step up and down on a bleacher for three minutes, followed by seeing how many sit-ups and push-ups he could do in one minute.

"Now we are going to see how flexible you are." Dean told him, and led Cas to a mat that had a strange looking box sitting on it. One side of it had an open space to place one's feet and the top had numbers printed on it with a metal sliding piece.

"Okay Cas, this is a flex tester. It's going to tell me how far you can reach. Put your feet against the box, keep your legs straight and push the metal as far as you can go."

Cas settled down on the mat and did as Dean instructed. He pushed the piece of metal as far as he could. Cas heard something clatter loudly on the gym floor. When he looked up, he could see Dean picking up his clip board, avoiding looking at Cas.

"Wow, you're," Dean took a moment to clear his throat, "really flexible."

Cas didn't know what came over him, but he winked and smiled saucily at Dean. "That's what I've been told."

He heard Dean give a little moan and a mumbled, "Holy fuck." Cas's smile widened.

Afterwards, they sat on the bleachers and Dean asked Cas some questions about his goals. They decided to keep their sessions to muscle training since Castiel could do cardio on his own.

When they walked into the large weight room, Cas hesitated when he saw several large, over muscled men. "Dean, I don't care to do weights."

Dean followed Cas's gaze and realized the problem. "There's other ways to build muscle just by using your own body weight. Come on, I think you might like this better." Castiel followed Dean through the weight room into another room in the back. This room was quiet with mats, a few dumbbells, medicine balls and a boxing bag in one corner.

Dean had Castiel do several routines of push-ups, sit-ups, squats and lunges.

"Let's see how strong your core is. I'm going to see how long you can hold a plank." Cas got down on the mat and got onto a push-up position. "Okay, I'm timing. Keep your abs tight, Cas."

Cas tried to keep all his focus on holding his form. His concentration was severely broken when he heard Dean kneel beside and feel him run his hand over Cas's abdomen. Cas sucked in a breath at the contact.

"Tighten your core up, Cas." Dean said in his ear, practically caressing his stomach. Castiel felt his arms weaken and fell from position, trapping Dean's hand underneath him. He could feel Dean lower his hand until it grazed Castiel's hardening cock while he slowly removed it from underneath his body.

Cas moaned low in his throat and let his forehead hit the mat. Dean tugged at Cas's arm to help him to his feet. Cas let his body fall into Dean's and they both stared at each other. Castiel noticed Dean's pupils were dilated, leaving just a small ring of green.

Dean leaned in closer, their breath mingling. "Cas. . ."

Laughter rang through the room as three women came in, chattering amongst themselves. Dean and Cas broke apart.

Cas evened out his breathing and smiled shakily at Dean. "See you next week."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Please tell me you are not wearing that tonight."

Castiel had barely stepped through the door of Gabriel's town house before his brother started on his barrage of questions. Castiel's normally graceful movements were missing as he unceremoniously sank down onto Gabe's couch.

Once again, Castiel was in a suit and his overcoat. "I did not get the impression that Sam will care what attire I have on." Cas told Gabe, sighing tiredly.

"Of course not, but why are you wearing that on a Saturday? Even you tend to loosen up a little bit on the weekend." Gabe sat down, slightly concerned with his brother's exhausted visage.

"Anna called last night to tell me there was a last minute meeting. I had to be in Chicago at eight this morning." Castiel laid his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

"That's the second time Anna made you drive up there this week. She does realize that's nearly a two hour drive one way, right? Anyways, she should be driving her ass down here to see you, not the other way around." Gabriel was pissed.

Cas opened one eye and looked at his brother. "Why are you so angry? Normally she does. It's not her fault the executives came this week. I'm fortunate I didn't have to stay the entire week in Chicago."

Gabriel wasn't letting go of his irritation so easily though. "Shouldn't they being catering to you? They make a lot of money because of you."

"It doesn't always work that way. I do get much better treatment now even though I think part of that is because of Anna. I'm just grateful I'm able to make a living off of what I do." Cas went back to both eyes closed.

"Cassie, they are running you ragged. You should be on hiatus, but I know you are probably working on another project. You need to relax man!"

Cas sighed tiredly. "Well, actually as of today, I'm officially on hiatus for two months. Anna said it's my reward but that's not going to stop me from working on some things on the side."

"Finally! You haven't had a break in five years! I'm glad you got rid of Crowley and found Anna instead. I wonder how she talked those big shots into letting you slow down."

With his eyes still closed, his face stretched out into a rare grin. "It was probably easy to convince them. The reason for today's meeting was to finalize everything. The deal went through."

"Wait, what? Oh my god Cassie, that is huge!" Gabe reached over to give him a hug in which Castiel for once genuinely returned. "We need to celebrate! I really wish you would let me tell people. One day you'll have to allow me to tell Sam about you. I want to brag about my little brother."

"Tonight's dinner will be enough celebration for me, especially since you're cooking." Cas smiled at his brother and then his expression turned thoughtful. "I thought since you told Becky and Charlie about me, I assumed you already told Sam."

Gabriel shook his head. "I told Charlie and Becky about you long before I met Sam and before, you know, what happened." Gabriel said, eyeing Castiel.

"Thank you, Gabriel. Just give me a little time and then you can tell Sam if you want. I might even tell Dean one day." he said quietly.

Gabriel knew this was a monumental step for Castiel. Only a few people knew who he was and to let two men that he just met in on his secret was nothing short than miraculous. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you are willing to tell people, but why them? You only met them a couple of days ago."

"I honestly can't explain it. Maybe if there was such a thing as past lives, maybe I knew them then, but from the moment I met them, I knew."

"Knew what?"

"I just knew there was something special and unique about them. I knew I can trust those Winchester boys."

* * *

Since it was early still, Gabe made Castiel take a hot shower and take a nap before dinner. When he woke up a couple of hours later, he felt much better, but felt a little foolish about the heart to heart he had with Gabe. He knew what he must have sounded like talking about past lives and such. Must have just been the exhaustion talking.

Castiel found the clothes Gabe laid out for him. Apparently he still had some clothes here from when he momentarily lived with Gabriel before he found his own apartment. He put on the jeans and dark blue button up shirt. He left a few of the top buttons undone and rolled up his sleeves. He looked in the mirror and groaned. His hair was once again untamed. He ran his hands through it in an attempt to make it more acceptable, but eventually gave up. It wasn't like he had anybody to impress tonight.

He walked out of the guest room into the living room and he was overcome with the smell of Gabriel's cooking. Castiel's stomach rumbled loudly. Damn, he just realized he hadn't eaten all day since he skipped the lunch in Chicago in order to get back home. He walked in the kitchen in time to see Gabriel pull a pie out of the oven.

Having heard Castiel enter, Gabe looked over his shoulder at him. "Hey, you're awake! You look much better now." Gabe smiled.

Castiel gave a small smile back. "I feel much better. You made a lot of food." he stated, looking around the kitchen.

"Well, it's a celebration, even if they don't know that we're celebrating."

Castiel didn't pick up on the _they_ that Gabriel had let slip out and asked, "Anything I can help with?"

"You can cut of the vegetables for the salad." Gabe said, turning around fully to face Castiel.

"What are you wearing?" Castiel asked, eyeing Gabriel's apron.

Gabe laughed. "Like it, don't you?" The apron had a picture of a military tank on it. Printed above the picture said, "Let's play army. I'll lay down and you can blow the hell out of me."

Castiel chuckled and started on his task. They worked in companionable silence for a few moments before Gabriel asked. "Sam told me you trained with Dean yesterday. How did that go?"

Castiel almost cut a finger at the mention of Dean's name. Gabriel seeing Castiel's slip, cocked an eyebrow. "Easy there. Don't want to have to give you stitches. So, how was it?"

"I-it went well."

"That's all? It went well? It's a wonder that you're a writer because right now, your way with words simply astounds me." Gabriel joked.

Castiel shot Gabriel a glare. "I don't know what you expect me to add. He gave me a fitness test, we exercised, he felt me up and we almost kissed. The end." Castiel closed his eyes in dismay. _Why the hell did I say that out loud and to Gabriel of all people! Maybe he didn't notice._ Castiel popped open an eye. Gabriel looked to be in the midst of an apoplexy. _Shit, he did notice._

"WHAT! You should have called me the second it happened! Details!" Gabriel squealed, grabbing Cas's shoulders and forcing him to jump up and down with him.

"Are you a teenage girl now?"

Gabriel stopped jumping and huffed. "Can't I be excited that you're finally going to get laid? I mean, when was the last time you have even had sex? You're practically a monk!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Why is it so important to you that I have sex?"

"As your physician, Cassie, I must know all activities you do. Sex is the best stress reliever of all. I recommend lots of it. Especially the dirty kind."

Cas couldn't help but to laugh at that. "I don't think anything is going to come of it. I probably just misread him."

"Oh no, you are not doing this. Trust me, there was no misreading this. I'm pretty positive that Deano is very interested. I swear Cassie, for someone that dated the likes of Meg and Balthazar, how can you be so sexually dense?"

"I'm just stating that maybe I saw too much into it. That's all."

Gabriel shook his head. "Like I said, sexually dense. I think there would have to be actual penetration before you get the hint."

Castiel blushed at the thought of sex with Dean. Since practically running from the gym yesterday, that's all he could think about. He knew he wasn't really dense. Castiel could feel Dean's arousal when their bodies were pressed together. He figured it was a heat of the moment kind of thing. Dean probably has already forgotten about it.

The sound of the door bell resonated through the town house. "Cassie, can you answer for me? I'm almost done here."

Castiel opened the door and blue eyes collided with green.

"Hey Cas." Dean gave Castiel a small, flirty smile.

Castiel stood there, frozen and mute. _I'm going to kill Gabe._

"Um, hi Castiel. May we come in?"

Cas jumped slightly to see Sam standing there next Dean, suppressing a smile.

"I'm s-sorry. Please come in." he stuttered out, finding his voice at last.

Sam walked in first and headed toward the kitchen. Dean slowly followed, his shoulder brushing against Castiel's chest. Dean leaned in and sniffed.

"You smell like pie." he murmured as he licked his lips.

"I was just in the kitchen. Gabe made pie. Probably why you smell it on me." Cas mentally face palmed himself at his babbling.

Dean gave another slow smile at Castiel's obvious nervousness. Cas shivered and felt all his blood go south. Dean's slightly hooded eyes continued to stare into Cas's large blue ones.

"Hey, are you two done eye-fucking yet? I don't know about you but me and Moose here are hungry." Gabriel called.

Dean laughed and nudged Cas's shoulder as they walked into the dining room. Once there, Castiel grabbed Gabe's upper arm and dragged him to the kitchen. "I need to talk to you now."

"Ow bro! You got quite a grip there." Gabe rubbed his arm and sent Castiel an annoyed look.

"Why didn't you tell me Dean was going to be here?" Castiel hissed.

"It slipped my mind. I'm glad I didn't tell you though because you probably would have been a pussy and bolted. Dean is a nice guy that likes you and I'm sick of your self-doubting bullshit!" Gabe hissed back, golden eyes blazing.

Castiel paused. He was so use to Gabriel being happy-go-lucky that he forgot that he could have a bigger temper than Raphael.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I know you are just trying to help."

The anger melted from his face. "Of course, kiddo. Just quit over analyzing everything." He shoved the salad bowl at Cas. He then grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and turned him in the direction of the dining room.

"Now go get your man," as he slapped Cas on the ass to get him moving. Castiel walked in, Gabe following close behind. The salad was the last thing left to bring in. Castiel sat across from Dean and beside Gabriel. They began filling their plates. Compliments were profusely given over the food, causing Gabriel to give a surprisingly shy smile in thanks.

Sam and Gabe were the ones that mostly lead the conversation while Dean and Castiel stole glances at each other. At one point, Dean appeared to be intently listening to a humorous story being retold by Gabriel about Becky being infatuated with Sam when Cas felt a foot slide up his calf to his inner thigh.

Castiel's head shot up and he stared at Dean with wide eyes. Dean still had his head turned toward Sam and Gabe, but Cas could see his lips twitching.

After a few minutes of squirming and pleading looks toward Dean, the foot moved away. Castiel sighed, whether it was in relief or disappointment, he wasn't entirely sure. He grabbed his water glass to take a sip just as the foot returned. This time though it was trying to nestle next to his cock.

Castiel inhaled his water.

"You okay there, Cassie?" Gabe patted Castiel's back. Once his coughing fit was over, he glared over at Dean who removed his foot with an unremorseful grin.

"Just swallowed wrong." Cas's answered, his voice sounded like it was wrapped in gravel from his coughing fit. Dean quickly lost his smug look. His eyes widened and he started shifting in his chair.

Conversation resumed back to normal minus Dean's frisky foot.

After the main course was finished, Gabriel brought out dessert which was a cherry pie. Dean's eyes grew in delight when he saw the pie.

The following minutes that passed was torturous for Cas as he sat stiffly in his chair, listening to Dean as he made the most downright obscene and dirty moans while he ate his pie. The noises got so bad that at one point, Castiel, Gabriel and Sam stopped eating to stare at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked when he noticed Sam's bitch face, Cas's blush and Gabriel's smirk.

"Gee Deano, do you want us to leave so you and your pie can have some privacy?"

Dean dropped his fork and a slight flush of color painted his cheekbones. He looked at his table companions, sheepishly. "I think I'm done."

Castiel started back on his own dessert, finally being able to even concentrate on it.

"So Cas, what do you do for a living?" Castiel's fork stopped mid way to his mouth as he looked at Dean. He was staring at him in genuine interest. Sam even appeared curious. Gabe put his elbows on the table and threaded his fingers together under his chin.

"Yeah Cassie, tell them what you do." he challenged.

Castiel swallowed. "I write." That was the truth.

"Really? What do you write?" Dean asked as he leaned forward.

"Theology textbooks." Also the truth. He did write textbooks…six years ago.

Gabe looked a little disappointed, but just shrugged it off. "Come on Cassie, help me clear the table and the boys can go into the living room where it's more comfortable."

Castiel and Gabriel made quick work on the clean up. Cas waited for his brother to say something, but he just gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

When the brothers entered the living room, Castiel saw that Sam was lounging on the couch, texting somebody on his phone and Dean was scoping out Gabe's bookcase.

"Dude! I didn't know you were a James Milton fan! You have all the books of the Warriors of Light series here." Dean turned toward Gabe and Cas, his face lit up, holding one of the books in his hand.

Castiel shot Gabe a panicked look.

"Oh yeah, I'm a huge fan. Probably number one fan actually." Gabe told Dean.

A snort came from the vicinity of the couch. "I highly doubt that. Dean knows those books inside and out."

"They're amazing! Have you ever read them Cas?"

Castiel paled. "I've heard about them…" he answered wanly.

"You need to read these! It's about this group of people that carry the actual light of God inside of them. Heaven and Hell are at war over them because they can be used as weapons. The two main characters are the angel Sidriel and a human named Dane. Sid and Dane have some amazing sexual chemistry."

"There's no sexual chemistry between Dane and Sidriel. They just share a very profound bond." Castiel bristled.

"Are you kidding me? Sid is an angel prince of first heaven and he's constantly dropping everything when Dane calls him. And that time Dane thought Sid was dead…." Dean stopped mid rant. "Wait, I thought you said you haven't read them?"

"I've read a couple of them…"

"I heard they were going to make a series of movies based off of the books." Gabe chimed in. Castiel shot him a warning glare.

Sam groaned. "Please don't say that around Dean. That will be all he talks about and his man crush on that Milton guy."

Dean slapped the back of Sam's head. "Show a little respect. The man is a genius. Wish he would go on a book signing tour. There is almost no information on the man, except for his bio at the end of his books just says he's a graduate of Northwestern. Man, I would love to meet him."

"That could be arranged. . ." Castiel's heel slammed down on the top of Gabe's foot, ". . .OW! Fuck!"

Dean and Sam stared at Gabriel in surprise. "Stubbed my toe." Gabe said meekly, avoiding Castiel's chilly stare.

* * *

A couple more hours passed and it was getting pretty late so they decided to call it a night. In the end, Castiel had a good time. He hadn't felt this relax in a long while. After thanking Gabriel for dinner, Castiel grabbed his clothes he arrived in and headed to the door. He overheard Sam tell Dean he was staying the night with Gabe and would see him the morning.

"Goodnight everybody." Castiel bid them, fighting back a yawn.

"I'll walk out with you since I think I'm parked behind you." Dean told Cas after he had said his own goodbyes.

They walked down the concrete path that led to the street where their cars were parked. They were so close that their shoulders would bump against each other's a time or two.

"Is that your car?" Cas asked, admiring the black 1967 Impala.

Dean beamed with pride. "Yep, she's my baby." Castiel smiled at Dean's nickname for his car.

"Listen, Cas. . .would you like to go do something sometime? Just you and me. No annoying brothers to bother us."

"I would like that. Very much."

"Great! Give me your phone; I'll enter my cell number." Cas handed it over and Dean quickly put in his number.

Once Dean handed the phone back, Cas headed to his car.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Dean teased.

Cas stopped and turned back around. For once in his life, he felt in total control as he strode up to Dean and grabbed him by the arms, forcing him back against the Impala.

Cas swallowed Dean's shocked gasp as he claimed his lips. The kiss was not gentle. It was a bruising kiss mostly from Castiel releasing all his frustrations from the teasing Dean put him through all evening.

Cas roughly licked at the seam of Dean's lips, demanding entrance. When Dean moaned his compliance and opened, Cas growled and grabbed Dean's hips, pushing his erection against Dean's.

Castiel felt Dean sink his hands into Cas's hair, trying to take control of the kiss. Castiel wouldn't let him. He nipped sharply on Dean's lower lip, causing another delightful gasp and felt Dean's body all but melt into him.

Castiel ended the kiss with a few gentle pecks at the corner of Dean's swollen mouth and stood back. Dean's breathing was wrecked and it took him a moment to open his eyes. His green eyes were especially green against his flushed face.

Castiel finally decided to take Gabe's advice and not over think it. He was just going to go with it.

"Good night, Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun streamed in through the window by Dean's bed, illuminating the contours of his nude back and the dip of his waist where the sheet hung precariously low. Dean buried his face in his pillow, trying to block out the light. He finally got his head in a position where the light was not blinding him through his eyelids and started to drift back to sleep when his phone rang.

Dean groaned. Sunday was the one day he really got to sleep in since they didn't do personal training or classes on those days. He blindly reached for his phone on the nightstand. He was going to be furious if it was the weekend staffer, Garth, calling to badger him with questions. He always called him, never Sam, which pissed Dean off even more.

Dean heard something knock over and crash to the floor. Sounded like it might have been the lamp, but at that point he didn't care. His fingers finally closed over his phone and with his eyes never opening, answered.

"What?" he fairly growled, waiting for Garth's quaky voice to sound on the other side of the line.

"Good morning Dean."

Dean's eyes burst open at the deep, rough voice coming through the speaker of his phone.

"Cas?" he croaked, surprised. Despite the incredible kiss laid on him the night before, he assumed it would be a while before Castiel called him, if he called at all, because of his innate shyness.

A throaty laugh sizzled over the line. "Did I wake you?"

"I was awake. Well, about to get out of bed anyways." He lied, propping himself up on his elbows.

"So, are you still in bed?"

Dean bit his lip. What is going on here? Was this leading where he thought it was? "Yeah, still in bed…"

Castiel moaned lowly. "Are you naked?"

Dean could feel his cock harden and press painfully into the mattress. "Cas? This is Castiel Novak, right? The quiet guy I met a few days ago?"

"Yes Dean. It's really your fault I'm in this state. You teased me all night and then I got a taste of those lips. I've barely slept thinking of all the things I could do to that mouth…"

"Oh fuck, Cas," he groaned. He shivered as those words spoken in that gruff voice roll seductively down his body.

"Now tell me," Castiel commanded, "are you naked?"

"Yeah…" he breathed as he rubbed his erection against the mattress, trying to gain friction.

Dean could hear the hitch in Castiel's breathing. "I've imagined all the ways you would look like naked."

The mattress was not offering much friction so he shoved the sheet away and flipped onto his back. "Cas, you're killing me here."

Cas gave another laugh, but this laugh was darker than the first. "Good. Now touch yourself."

Dean let out a keening moan, but did as Castiel demanded. He let his hand run down his chest to his cock where he gave it a few light pumps, running his thumb over the leaking head. Cas's name escaped on a moan.

"If I was there, I would take you into my mouth. As I'd let you fuck my mouth, I would prepare you for my possession."

_Possession? Holy fuck…._

Dean moaned low in his throat. Dean could picture Castiel between his legs, his wide, pink mouth wrapped around his cock, blue eyes blazing up at him as he fucked Dean with his fingers. Dean had never bottomed before, but the thought of Cas sliding into his body, fucking him at a brutal pace made Dean's eyes roll back and his toes curl as he pumped into his hand faster.

"Are you imagining it Dean? Are you thinking about taking your cock to the back of my throat? Feel me licking, sucking. . .ahhh… swallowing…" Castiel rasped, his voice breaking.

Dean groaned and his hand tightening on his cock. "Cas, I'm not gonna last…."

Castiel's breathing was harsh and choppy. Then in an impossibly deep voice, "Come for me Dean. Now."

Dean was lost. His vision whitened out as he came. He all but screamed " _Cas…._ " as he felt wetness cover his hand and abdomen.

The sound of rushing blood receded from his ears just in time to hear the end of Castiel's orgasm, moaning Dean's name.

"Fuck me…" Dean gasped, trying to catch his breath.

A tired chuckle came from the other end. "Soon, Dean. Very soon."

Then there was a sound of a click where Castiel ended the call.

Dean just stared at his phone in shock. "What the fuck just happened?"

Was that a phone sex booty call from Cas? Did he just get used?

Dean tossed the phone to the side, threw an arm over his eyes as a slow smile spread across his flushed face.

"Awesome."

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Dean made his way to the living room, but stopped short when he saw Sam and Gabriel.

_Fuck, didn't know Sammy was home already. Maybe they got here while I was in the shower._

That hope was dashed quickly when he saw Sam's red face. He refused to make eye contact with Dean. Gabriel on the other hand was staring at Dean blatantly.

"So, Deano…"

Dean fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah Gabe?"

"Heard your phone go off earlier. Was it Cassie?"

Dean felt his face heat up but looked Gabriel straight in the eye. "Yes."

Gabriel gave a laugh and a broad smile. "Knew he had it in him."

* * *

Dean didn't hear from Castiel the rest of the day. On Monday, Jo called in sick so Dean and Sam had to scramble to take over her classes. He thought he caught a glimpse of dark hair and blue eyes on one of the treadmills, but by the time Dean could get away to see if it was Castiel, the machine was unoccupied.

Dean's phone remained silent.

Early Tuesday afternoon was his bi-weekly training with one of his favorite clients, Rufus. Rufus was in a bad car accident and had to have physical therapy. Once his therapy was done, he still needed additional training, especially with his legs. Today they were working in the pool, using the water for its resistance.

Rufus was a crotchety older man that tended to drink too much, but Dean had a soft spot for the guy. He reminded him a lot of his Uncle Bobby that still lived in South Dakota.

Water splashed in his face. Dean spit out a mouthful of pool water and glared over at Rufus.

"Watch it old man."

Rufus cackled. "What's the matter with you today, boy? Are you mooning over some girl?"

"I'm not mooning over anybody."

"Yeah you are. Might as well tell me. Is it that Lisa, the yoga instructor?" Rufus wiggled his eyebrows lewdly.

Dean sighed. "Rufus, you have that dirty old man act down to a fine art. No, it's not Lisa. Actually, it's a guy." Dean looked over at him to see his reaction.

Rufus had a surprised look on his face, but then shrugged. A moment later, he gave Dean a horrified look. "It's not one of those muscle bound dunderheads is it?" darting his head toward the direction of the weight room. Dean and Rufus could practically hear their grunts from the pool.

Dean laughed at Rufus's expression. "Hell no, Rufus! It's this new guy, just became a member last week. He's kind of shy, but he's warming up to me though." _Oh is he warming up._

"What's the damn problem then?" Rufus asked annoyed. Dean huffed out a laugh. Rufus was acting cranky about the whole conversation when he was the one that started it.

"He called me Sunday morning and I haven't heard from his since."

Rufus just stared at him. "That's it? That's why you're moping? Good god, grow some balls and call the boy yourself!" he groused, getting out of the pool.

Dean chuckled. Trust Rufus to keep it simple and call him out on his bullshit. "See you on Thursday old man!" as the door slammed shut.

Dean took a quick lap around the pool, hearing the door to the pool open and shut again. It was free time for the pool and figured people would start coming in to use it.

After finishing his lap, he climbed out of the pool; rivulets of water flowing down the planes of his chest, the water weighing down his trunks, making them hang low on his lean hips. He grabbed a towel and dried his body haphazardly. He was in the midst of drying his hair when he heard a voice he'd been craving.

"Hello Dean."

Dean turned around to see Castiel standing there, wearing dark jeans, long sleeve black t-shirt and his trench coat. His smoldering blue eyes were roving over Dean's nearly naked body before he raised them to his green ones.

"H-hey Cas." Dean winced at the high pitch in his voice. When did the roles reverse where Castiel was the aggressor?

Cas must have realized he was staring and reigned in his lustful expression. A slight blush graced his cheeks.

Dean smiled. _There's my Cas._

"I came by to see if you would like to have lunch with me."

Dean walked closer, invading Castiel's personal space, but careful not to get him wet.

"So I've upgraded from a booty call then?"

Castiel flushed brighter and looked down. "I actually had called you on Sunday to ask you to lunch, but when you said you were in bed, I-I don't know what came over me. . ." his stuttering was cut off by Dean gently cupping his face and placing a soft kiss on Castiel's slightly chapped lips.

Dean lightly licked at Castiel's lips until he opened for him. Dean explored the cavern of his mouth; tasting tea he must have drank before coming to the gym. When Dean felt the tension leave Castiel's body, he stepped back admiring Cas's kiss puffed lips.

"Let me jump in the shower and get this chlorine off. Meet you in the lobby in fifteen."

After rushing through a shower and changing into jeans and a green t-shirt, he threw on his worn leather jacket to meet Castiel.

When Castiel saw Dean, he shot him a relieved look. When Dean looked to see who was at the desk, he could see why. Pamela, one of the part time staffers was at the desk today. Knowing her, she was probably about to eat Castiel alive.

They decided to eat lunch at Dean's favorite diner that was a short walk from the gym.

"What made you want to own a gym?" Castiel asked once their food had arrived.

Dean swallowed the bite of his cheeseburger. "I just kind of fell into the whole thing. When I was a teenager in South Dakota, I worked part-time after school at a gym there. When Sam was old enough, he did the same. Sam tends to like the whole aspect of it, the fitness and the nutrition. I like the physicality of it."

Castiel smirked. "It doesn't hurt that it keeps you fit, especially how you eat."

Dean laughed. "I'll never be able to give up my cheeseburgers and pie. What I do like about my job is that I get to help people. I don't mean the women that come in there weigh one pound and think their fat. I like helping people like Rufus that couldn't walk after his accident. I've actually thought about going back to school for physical therapy."

"You should. It could only enhance your business. It's something you are clearly passionate about." Castiel said earnestly coaxing a soft smile from Dean.

"I'm still thinking about it. So, tell me about you? Where did you live before you moved here?"

"I actually lived in New York for a while. I decided I didn't care for the city and moved here to be closer to Gabriel." Castiel didn't offer any more information. Dean could see it was a sensitive subject so he didn't push.

They went on and talked about Dean's love of classic rock and pop culture while Castiel told him about his passion of theology and history. They were so caught up in their conversation, Dean jumped slightly when his phone rang.

"Do you plan on coming back to work today?" Sam said in an aggravated tone. Dean looked at his watch. He winced. They've been sitting in the diner for two hours.

"Don't get your panties in a twist; I'm on my way Samantha." Dean ended the call before he could hear his brother's response.

"I'm sorry I kept you from work for so long." Castiel apologized.

Dean shook his head and laughed. "Don't sweat it Cas. I enjoyed myself a lot."

"I did too."

They settled the bill and headed back toward the gym. Dean insisted on walking Castiel to his car.

"Cas, do you want to go out Saturday night? We can go have dinner and maybe see a movie?" Dean asked while moving closer to Castiel, trapping him against his car.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his pupils dilating with Dean's body pressing against his. He licked his lips before replying. "I think that is an excellent idea."

"Good, I'll pick you up at your place at seven." Dean let his hands slide up Castiel's scalp and threaded his fingers through his dark, messy hair. He drew him in for a slow kiss. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth.

Dean reluctantly end the kiss and released Castiel's mouth. "Bye Cas." he whispered and started walking back to the gym. Half way there, he looked over his shoulder to see Cas slumped against his car, staring at him.

"Don't forget. Friday morning, you have a training session with me. Be prepared to be worked hard." Dean winked and jogged the rest of the way to the building.

When Dean walked into the lobby, Pamela tried to stop. "Who is that gorgeous man and is he single?"

Without breaking stride, Dean growled "Hands off Pam!" and made his way downstairs.

Pam snorted and saluted Dean's back. "Message received."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude, you only have three channels. You do know you can afford cable, right?"

Castiel rubbed his tired eyes before looking up from his laptop to his brother who was currently sprawled out on his couch. Gabriel abandoned the TV in favor of tossing gummy bears into the air and catching them with his mouth. Thursday nights, Gabriel usually came to harass Castiel since Sam had a couple of late clients on those nights.

"Why pay for something I do not watch. If you want to watch television, go home." Castiel grumbled.

Gabriel launched a red gummy bear in the air but it missed his mouth. It hit his chin and landed underneath the coffee table. "You're grumpy today. Are you writing? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

Castiel groaned his frustration. "Yes, I'm on vacation, but I still need to write. It just means my deadline for the new book has been relaxed. I can't go two months without working on the book at all."

Castiel went back to work, but barely got a sentence finished when he felt something hit his forehead. He looked down to see a green gummy bear lying on his keyboard where it had bounced off. Castiel glared at his older brother.

"That's not the only reason you're in a bad mood. What is it?"

He knew Gabriel wouldn't let up until he talked. "Anna is pressuring me to do book signings, especially once the movie is announced."

"Why don't you? I think it would be good for you to meet some of your fans. I'm sure Dean would be the first in line." Gabriel smirked.

"You know how I freeze up around people, especially a crowd. I read what they write about my work and about me. I'm just afraid they have this image in their heads that James Milton is some urbane, sophisticated man. I just don't want to disappoint them by having them meet Castiel Novak, boring, socially awkward former writer of textbooks."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment before he said, "I think if they got to meet socially awkward Castiel Novak, they would love you even more. Do you want to know why I think that?"

Castiel looked at his brother who was now sitting on the arm of the sofa, staring straight at him with a piercing look on his face. "Why?"

"Because Cassie, you're real. You're one of them. They can relate to you. How many of your readers do you think view themselves the same way you do? You show them that ordinary people can be extraordinary if they are passionate enough. We all have our insecurities." Gabriel paused for a moment. "Well except for me because bitch, I'm fabulous!"

Castiel snickered. "That you are." After a moment he grew solemn. "Thanks Gabe. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Gabriel let his body fall back onto the couch. "However, we still haven't resolved one thing."

"And what is that?" Castiel asked, almost nervously.

"So, since you don't have cable, where do you hide your porn?"

Castiel didn't know whether to laugh or groan.

* * *

"Sammy! You home?" Dean called as he walked into the modest ranch style house that he shared with Sam. When he didn't hear any response, he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

It had been a long day. His morning started out well at least, his training with Cas being first that morning. The gym was unusually busy, so unfortunately Dean had to behave himself and attempt to act like a professional.

It wasn't easy though. All he wanted to do was tackle Cas and fuck him into the mat. Probably seventy-three year old Mrs. Simpson wouldn't have appreciated seeing Dean and Cas rutting up against each other like horny teenagers.

He opened up his beer and took a swig while he leaned against the counter.

He smirked. On the other hand, knowing Mrs. Simpson, she probably would have liked that.

Dean jumped slightly when he suddenly hears the song Sexy Bitch blasting from the living room. Taking his beer with him, Dean walked into the living room to investigate.

He should have stayed in the kitchen. Better yet, snuck out the back door.

Sam, clad in only jeans, sat legs sprawled out in front of him on their new couch. Sam's large hands were gripping Gabriel's hips as he straddled Sam's lap, grinding to the music. Gabriel was in the process of taking off his shirt. Actually, the whole outfit looked suspiciously like. . .

"Isn't that the outfit you tried to get Cas to wear on the first day at the gym?"

"Shit!" Gabriel screamed, grabbing Sam's neck in reflex, causing Sam's face to be buried in Gabriel's chest.

"Babe, I can't breathe." Dean could hear Sam's muffled voice from Gabe's chest.

"Sorry," he muttered moving off of Sam.

"Can't you keep that shit in the bedroom? A better idea would be you doing your freaky shit at Gabriel's house." They both glared at Dean.

Dean decided to play the annoying older brother and joined Sam and Gabriel on the couch. He actually nudged them apart so he could sit in the middle. He grabbed the TV remote and starting flipping through channels while sipping on his beer.

"Really, Dean? You have to watch TV now? Why are you home anyways? I thought you were training a new employee." Sam huffed.

Not taking his eyes off the TV screen, he answered, "Jo told me she would train him so I wouldn't have to stay late."

"Are you just going to sit here all night? Shouldn't you go out or something? It is a Friday night."

"Nah, I'm staying to protect my new couch. She's a virgin and I'd like to keep her that way."

Sam shot him a pissed look. Gabriel huffed.

"I think I'll go change. Thanks for cock blocking, Dean." Gabriel glared and stomped off toward Sam's room, the pink shorts riding up his ass, showing a hint of his butt cheeks.

Sam punched Dean in the arm. "Are you checking out my boyfriend's ass?"

Dean laughed. "Kind of hard to miss in those shorts, dude!"

Gabriel returned to the living room a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He tossed a shirt toward Sam. "So, since Dean wants to protect the chastity of his precious couch, what do you guys want to do?" he asked as Gabriel settled down next to Dean who had still refuse to move from the middle.

Dean pulled out his cell phone. "I'll order pizza. Hey, and look Star Wars is on TV."

Gabriel gave a mischievous smile. "I'll order the pizza Deano. It's on me."

* * *

"Gabe, I'm hungry! When is the damn pizza going to get here?"

"Dean, quit whining. It will be here any minute."

Before Gabriel could get the last word out of his mouth, the doorbell rang.

Nobody moved from the couch.

"Are you going to get that Dean?"

Dean looked at Gabriel suspiciously still holding his position on the couch.

"Why don't you get it?"

"It's not my house!"

The door bell rang again.

"Sam, get the door…" Dean began.

"Dean, just answer the goddamn door! Gabe and I aren't going to have sex on the couch the two seconds it will take you to get the pizza!" Sam yelled tired of Dean's childish behavior.

"Fine!" Dean stalked to the door and flung it open. The pizza had arrived, but it wasn't delivered by a regular pizza guy. Unless they had started wearing trench coats.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel gave a small smile, his hands holding two pizza boxes.

"Cas! I see Gabriel conned you into getting us pizza." he chuckled as he ushered Castiel inside, taking the pizzas from him.

"I was happy to do it. I needed to get out of my apartment for a little while."

"Hey Castiel!" Sam greeted in which Cas nodded in his direction.

"Cassie, so glad you're here. Maybe you can keep Dean distracted. He's being a pain in my ass." Gabriel grumbled.

"You know you can go home, right?"

Gabriel pouted. "Why does everybody always wants me to go home?"

Sam slid over to Gabriel to nuzzle his neck. "I don't want you to go home, baby."

Gabriel beamed and started to climb onto Sam's lap to show his appreciation, not caring that Dean and Castiel were in the room.

"Come on, not on the couch!" Dean broke the couple up.

Sam sighed and got up from the couch. "I'll grab some beers while you guys find a movie to watch."

The boys ended up not watching a movie but just had the TV on as background noise. As the night progressed, Gabriel had a few too many beers and was telling Dean and Sam about his and Castiel's family.

"Michael is the oldest and the head of the family since our parents died. Raphael is the second oldest, he's the muscle and has quick temper. I was the third, the perfect child," Castiel snorted at that while Sam and Dean laughed, "and Cassie here is the baby."

Dean smiled at that. "I bet Cas is the angel in the family."

Gabriel started laughing hysterically. "You would think so, but out of the four of us, Cassie is the only one of us that managed to get arrested!"

"GABRIEL!" Castiel shouted as Dean and Sam shot disbelieving looks his way.

"Oh shit Cassie, I'm sorry." Gabriel sobered up momentarily, looking at his brother apologetically, but it was ruined by a hiccup.

"You were arrested? What did you do? Did it happen when you were a teenager?" Dean asked, seeing another side of Castiel.

Before Castiel could answer, Gabriel cut in. "No, he wasn't a teenager. It happened only six months ago. He got in a fight with some other guy in a bar."

"You were in a bar fight?" Sam asked incredulously. Dean couldn't find his voice. Just when he thought he might have Castiel figured out, another layer appears. First the shy man, then what appears to be a dominant in the bedroom, and now a…bad boy? Dean couldn't help to feel a little turned on by the mix.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Dean couldn't help to ask. He still could not imagine Cas getting into a physical confrontation with someone unless it was something serious.

"We had a disagreement."

"No shit." Dean drawled out, but he could see his instinct was right. The fight was over something serious judging by how Castiel's expression became closed off and distant.

Dean looked toward Gabriel for answers since he was in the talking mood, but Gabriel just shrugged. "I don't know why he got into a fight. He refuses to tell anybody about it and the guy he was fighting with somehow got away before the cops got there."

"I was only in a holding cell for a few hours. It was not like I served hard time."

"The point is, I don't think you would have said anything to anybody if it wasn't for your roommate, Uri, calling me in the middle of the night to tell me you were in jail."

"I probably wouldn't have, no."

"That's what I thought, but I've been dying to know. Did you have a bitch or were you the bitch?"

Sam choked on his beer. Dean smothered a laugh. Castiel wouldn't dignify the question with an answer.

"Come on Cas, let's get out of here." Dean laughed, leading Castiel to his bedroom.

* * *

Once they were in Dean's room with the door firmly shut and locked because Dean was correct in not trusting Gabriel, he inspected Dean's room. It was a simple room with a bed, night stand, dresser and a small book shelf.

Castiel couldn't help it; he walked to the book shelf and saw every book he had ever written. Even his debut novel which he admits was utter trash. Every one of them was in paperback and all well worn indicating they have been read many times. Cas gave a small secret smile at the thought that he was a part of Dean's life before they even met.

Castiel felt strong arms encircle his waist from behind.

"You are one surprising man, Castiel Novak." Dean whispered in his ear before proceeding to kiss down his neck.

Castiel's breathing hitched when he felt Dean's hands slip under his shirt, running his palms slowly over his stomach, up his chest and then down his sides.

Castiel turned his head where Dean claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. He could feel Dean's erection pressed against his ass.

Castiel growled and turned around, forcing Dean toward the bed. Once the back of Dean's legs hit the edge of the bed, Castiel pushed him down. Dean landed with his legs spread enough for him to crawl between them.

"Dean, you drive me insane. I need to taste you, I've barely have been able to think of anything else." Castiel breathed heavily as he went for the buckle of Dean's belt, undoing it and whipping it out quickly.

Dean let out a whimper. "Oh fuck yes, Cas…please" he begged as he canted his hips up toward Castiel.

Castiel took in the sight of Dean propped up on his forearms, lips moist and slightly open, and his eyes dark with heat. All that heat was directed toward Castiel. He was amazed he could affect anybody like that, but most surprisingly a man like Dean who could have anybody he wanted. But he wanted him. Castiel felt something tighten in his chest.

Castiel reached up to undo the button of Dean's jeans, letting his palm pressed down slightly on Dean's cock. Dean moaned loudly, lifting his hips into Castiel's hand. Feeling Dean's large, hot arousal through his jeans made Castiel wet his lips and he groaned in anticipation.

He undid the button and was about to pull down the zipper when there was a loud banging at Dean's bedroom door.

"Cassie! I need you to drive me home. I've had too much to drink and Moose fell asleep on me!"

Dean and Castiel groaned in unison. They both knew that Gabriel would keep harassing them until he got his way.

Castiel stood up but then leaned over to give Dean a kiss. "I'll be ready at seven tomorrow night." Castiel would make sure if anything like this happened tomorrow, they would _not_ be interrupted.

"Cassie!" Gabriel banged on the door again. Castiel waited for Dean to button himself back up before opening the door.

"Finally!" Gabriel huffed.

"Let's go, Gabriel." Castiel glared at his brother as he walked out of the room.

Gabriel was about to follow when he heard Dean mutter, "You are such a cockblock."

Gabriel smirked at Dean; his eyes suspiciously clear of any effects of alcohol before catching up with Castiel.

"Karma's a bitch, Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening, Castiel was in his apartment, pacing. He gave up trying to get any work done hours ago because he was too nervous about his date with Dean. Castiel looked up at the clock on the wall. Just twenty six more minutes.

Earlier in the day, Castiel cleaned his small apartment and put away any incriminating evidence showing that Castiel was James Milton. Castiel decided he was going to tell Dean about who he was. He liked Dean too much to keep lying to him. He was just trying to figure out how to tell him.

He didn't know if Dean would even believe him if he just blurted out his secret. _Oh, by the way Dean, I also go by another name. What is it you ask? James Milton…_

No, that wouldn't work. Dean might think he's lying or worse, think Castiel was making fun of him at his expense.

Castiel quit pacing and slumped down dejectedly in one of the side chairs in his living room. He wanted to quit hiding. He wanted to share this part of himself with Dean. Now he just had to find the perfect way to share his secret.

Suddenly, an idea started to form in his head. He looked up at the clock again. Eighteen minutes before Dean was due to arrive. That should give him just enough time. He grabbed his cell phone and called Anna.

When she answered, she sounded surprised. "Castiel? Is everything okay? You rarely call."

"Everything is fine, Anna. I've decided to do the book signing tour. However, there are some stipulations and I have a favor to ask of you."

Anna squealed on the phone. "Anything Castiel! Just name it."

After Castiel told her his idea, he could hear Anna scrambling for paper and a pen. "You want this to happen on January 24th? It will be tight since we don't have much time, but it's doable. Any reason for that date?"

"It's Dean's birthday."

"This guy must be pretty special for you to be doing all this." Anna soft voice came through the phone line.

"He is." The door bell rang. "I have to go, Anna. Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you. You took a chance on me by taking me on as your agent being so new to this."

"I will never regret the decision to do so, and honored to call you a friend."

Castiel heard a sniffle. "I better go before you make me cry. I got lots of work to do before January 24th! Talk to you soon."

Castiel hit the end button and went to the door. He smoothed down his gray dress shirt and black vest. He straightened his red tie and took a deep breath. Castiel opened the door to find Dean on the other side wearing a green button down shirt that made his green eyes even brighter and his leather jacket. Dean was leaning against the door frame, but straightened up when he saw Castiel. Dean's eyes trailed up and down Castiel's body appreciatively.

"Damn Cas, you look good." Dean trailed his hand down Castiel's chest to his waist, tugging him closer.

Castiel couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Thank you Dean. You look very handsome." Castiel wiggled out of Dean's grasp when Dean tried to steal a kiss.

"Dean, if you start kissing me now, we will never make it out of this apartment." Castiel laughed, placing his hands on Dean's chest, meaning to lightly push him away, but feeling Dean's firm muscles beneath the dress shirt, his fingers curled into the fabric instead.

Dean quirked his left eyebrow. "I can always order something to be delivered here." he rasped, leaning forward to nip at Castiel's jaw.

Castiel couldn't think straight with Dean's lips on him, nipping and sucking gently at his jaw and neck. He sighed and reluctantly pushed Dean away.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Castiel turned to grab his phone, keys and wallet. When he looked over his shoulder, he could see Dean staring at Castiel's ass.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," he agreed, but his eyes never lifted. Castiel laughed as he deliberately pushed his ass out slightly to put his wallet in his back pocket. Castiel grinned to himself when he heard Dean's intake of breath.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Dean kept stealing glances over at Cas as they drove to the Roadhouse. Castiel would glance back at Dean and give him a shy smile. Dean would just smile back and focus on the road.

Castiel looked so good sitting in his car. Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles whitened and his hands ached.

"Where are we going?" Castiel's gruff voice vibrated through the Impala, causing a hot shiver run through his body.

"I thought I'd take you to the Roadhouse and then depending how long we're there, we can go see a movie if you wanted." Dean told Castiel, looking over at him momentarily.

Dean saw a flash of white from Castiel's smile before he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Isn't that a bar? I hope you don't expect me to start a fight for your entertainment." Castiel laughed.

"You're right, it's a bar, but they also serve some good food. It's actually owned by Jo's mother, Ellen." Dean explained as he pulled into the full parking lot of the Roadhouse. Once he parked the car, he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his body toward Castiel.

"Now while we're in here, behave yourself and don't be starting trouble." Dean couldn't resist teasing Castiel who gave him an amused smile.

"However, if you feel the need to get physical," Dean stopped long enough to let his eyes wander over Castiel's body, "I'm willing to take you on. Just know this, I fight dirty."

Castiel's eyes widened as his smile slowly faded from his face and was replaced with raw need that made Dean's breath catch in the back of his throat. Castiel leaned close to Dean's ear, Castiel's subtle cologne wrapping around Dean as he whispered in his rough voice. "So do I."

Dean groaned as he watched Castiel get out of the car. _How am I going to last the night?_

Once Dean composed himself enough that he wouldn't humiliate himself, they both walked into the Roadhouse together. The Roadhouse was packed. Music played in the background with couples on the dance floor. Most of the tables were occupied as well as the bar. Dean smiled when he felt Castiel move closer to him so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd.

Dean pushed his way to the bar where Ellen was working. She had just handed a beer to a patron when she noticed his approach.

"Hey, Dean. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Ellen asked, an almost maternal smile gracing her face.

Dean tugged Castiel up beside him. Dean looked at Castiel with concern when he saw his eyes were wide and his breathing was uneven. He knew it was not a fan of crowds. When Castiel saw Dean staring, he took a deep breath and gave him a small nod to let Dean know he was alright.

"Ellen, this is Castiel Novak. He's Gabe's little brother. Castiel, this is Ellen Harvelle. Not only does she own this place, but she makes a damn good pie. When you try it, please don't propose marriage. You'll have to stand in line."

"It's very nice to meet you Ellen." Castiel held out his hand.

Ellen took Castiel's hand in both of hers and held it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And you can propose to me if you want. A woman can never have too many proposals from good-looking men like you." She winked at Castiel who in turned squeezed her hands and gave a wink in return.

Dean stared at their joined hands pointedly. "Ellen, could you release Cas?"

Without breaking eye contact with Castiel, she replied, "Why should I? He's just so pretty to look at."

Castiel laughed at Ellen's ploy at trying to make Dean jealous. She released his hand with a final squeeze.

Dean gave Ellen a glare. "Good god woman, try to control yourself."

Dean looked over at Castiel who was outright laughing at him. Dean gave him a sheepish smile and asked Ellen. "Is my table free?"

Ellen chuckled. "Yes, made sure nobody took it. Go ahead and seat yourself. I'll send Ash over to take your order."

Dean led Castiel to a table that was in a small alcove that gave a sense of privacy from the rest of the bar. Ash came over and took their orders and ran off toward the kitchen.

They were in the middle of dessert when Castiel looked up at Dean nervously.

"You okay there, Cas?" Castiel nodded and stared down at his half eaten apple pie.

"I was remembering about the other day when you were talking about how you really wanted to meet James Milton."

Dean leaned forward in excitement with the mention of his favorite author's name. "The guy is practically my idol. I would give anything to meet the guy."

Dean noticed Castiel's quirk at the word idol. His blue eyes looked into Dean's. "What would you say if I told you that I might be able to arrange that for you?"

Dean was about burst out of his seat. "You're not messing with me, are you? Can you do that? How?" he bombarded Castiel in rapid succession with his questions.

Castiel gave a crooked smile and lowered his eyes, not quite looking at Dean. "Mr. Milton and I actually share the same agent and publishing house. I can't promise anything, but I might be able to convince my agent, Anna, to talk to Milton."

Dean felt his heart racing and felt his face flush with excitement. _Oh my god, I'm about to pass out. I'm worse than a preteen at a Justin Bieber concert._

"I would do anything if you could make that happen!"

Castiel eyes met Dean's again. "Anything?"

Dean simply nodded.

Castiel smirked with a gleam in his eye that made Dean swallow. "Good."

* * *

By the time they finished their dinner and lingered in the bar to talk, it was much too late to see a movie. Castiel told Dean it was getting late and he should be getting home.

When they arrived at Castiel's apartment, Dean walked him to his door.

Castiel unlocked his door and turned toward Dean. "I know it's late, but would you like to come in for a little while?"

Dean nodded, holding eye contact with Castiel's blue eyes. He followed Castiel in the apartment silently. Once he was all the way in, he felt Castiel roughly turn him around and shove him against the closed door.

Dean's heart accelerated at the almost feral look on Cas's face. Castiel leaned in, and was expecting a rough kiss but it was surprisingly gentle. Castiel cupped Dean's face and languidly kissed Dean.

Castiel nibbled softly at Dean's lower lip, begging for entrance which Dean complied. Dean took a hold of Castiel's hips, pressing them against his. Dean groaned when he felt that Castiel was hot and hard through their jeans.

Castiel's hands moved from Dean's face to his chest where he slid his hands inside his leather jacket and slid it off his shoulders. Castiel's gentle assault became more aggressive and Dean was so caught up in Castiel's mouth, he didn't even notice that they had moved from the door to the bedroom. Or that Castiel had unbuttoned Dean's shirt.

They both kicked off their socks and shoes, their mouths barely breaking contact. Dean lay back on the bed, in a similar position than the night before. The edges of Dean's shirt fell to his sides, revealing a slightly tan and toned torso.

Castiel straddled Dean's waist, running his hands up and down Dean's chest, letting his fingernails lightly score down his chest. Dean hissed when they went over his nipples and his hips bucked up into Castiel.

"You are a beautiful man, Dean Winchester." Castiel whispered into the silence of the room. Castiel sat up on his knees and started to undo his tie. Dean watched with hot eyes as Castiel slowly revealed his body to him. First, off came the tie that he tossed to the floor.

Next was the black vest that joined the red tie. As Castiel started unbuttoning his gray shirt, Dean leaned up and started to undo Castiel's jeans. Dean reached inside his jeans and boxers where he ran his hand over Castiel. Dean looked up to see Castiel staring down, watching him, his shirt finally unbuttoned. He slowly removed it and tossing it to the side. Dean watched Castiel arch his back as Dean pushed Castiel's jeans down as far as they would go.

"Cas, it's you who is the beautiful one, not me." Dean stared at Castiel in awe. The man was truly stunning. His body was slender, but he possessed strong, firm muscles. His face stared down at his, his jaw clenched when Dean started to stroke him, eyes half closed, but he could still see those blue eyes through the slits.

Dean needed to taste him. He leaned in closer and took a long swipe with his tongue from the base of Cas's cock to the head. Castiel's hips bucked, enticing a long, deep moan from him.

" _Dean…_ "

Dean ran his hands up Castiel's thighs to grip his hips. He felt Castiel's long fingers thread through his hair as he took the head of Cas's cock into his mouth. Dean tongued the slit, tasting Cas's precum. Dean took more of Cas's into his mouth and hummed his pleasure.

The fingers in Dean's hair tightened. "Oh fuck Dean!" Castiel gasped out.

Dean felt his own cock swell impossibly harder at Castiel's reaction. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and started to suck, while sliding his lips and tongue up and down Castiel's cock.

Castiel writhed above him, his breaths coming out in raspy gasps, moaning Dean's name as in a trance. Dean knew Castiel was close when he felt his legs tightened.

"No, Dean…" he growled and pulled away from Dean's hot mouth. He leaned down and gave Dean a hard kiss. "No, I want to be inside you when I come."

Dean moaned at the picture in his head. It was the same picture from the Sunday morning phone call.

As if Castiel could read his thoughts, he whispered, "Will you let me take you Dean? Just how I described?"

Dean fell flat on his back. "Fucking yes…."

Castiel gave Dean a predatory smile. He slipped off the bed to remove his jeans and Dean's. Dean slipped his shirt the rest of the way off as he watched Cas remove a few items from his night stand.

Castiel quickly returned eyeing Dean sprawled naked on his bed. He crawled in between Dean's thighs. He ran his hands lightly up and down, ghosting over Dean's flushed cock. "Do you know how many times I pictured this in my head while fucking my own hand, wishing it was you I was fucking instead?"

He's heard Castiel swear before, but never like this. Dean thought he might come before Castiel would ever even touch him.

Castiel leaned down, kissed around his groin, giving little nips close to the base of Dean's cock. He was touching everywhere but the place Dean wanted to be touched.

"Fuck Cas, please…."

Castiel's plump lips hovered over the tip of Dean's cock. "You're so pretty when you beg," and proceeded to lower his mouth over Dean.

Dean keened as he tried to buck up, but Castiel held him down firmly by the hips. Castiel laved Dean with his tongue before bobbing his head and sucking hard. Dean's body arched as pleasure zinged through him.

Dean was so lost in the pleasure of Castiel's hot, wet mouth, that he didn't noticed he wasn't restrained by his hands nor did he notice the snap of a cap opening. Dean soon felt a slick digit circle his entrance and gently prod, letting the tip of the finger slip in.

Dean hissed at the slight burn. Castiel released Dean's cock from his mouth. "Relax, Dean. You're so tight…" Castiel stopped, eyes widening. "Have you never…?"

Dean shook his head watching Castiel, not being able identify what he was thinking behind those fathomless blue eyes.

Castiel growled and moved up to claim Dean's mouth in a possessive kiss. Dean could taste himself on Castiel's lips. He moaned into Castiel's mouth.

Castiel ended the kiss and trailed his lips down Dean's neck, chest and stomach. Castiel moved back to Dean's cock, taking him deeper in his mouth where the head was hitting the back of his throat. Dean groaned, gripping the dark, silky locks of Castiel's hair. Castiel went back to slowly working his fingers into Dean's body.

Dean trembled from the effects of Castiel's mouth and fingers. Once Castiel was able to work three fingers into Dean, he was able to reach his prostrate. Castiel firmly pressed down on the bundle of nerves. Dean practically howled.

"Fuck Cas. Oh god, please…." Dean panted, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Castiel removed his fingers from Dean's stretched hole and his mouth from his cock. After sheathing himself with a condom and more lubricant, he pressed his body against Dean's.

"Are you ready for me?" he panted hotly in Dean's ear.

"Please fuck me, Cas. I need to feel you…"

Castiel growled and lined himself up and slowly started to push in. Dean winced slightly at the stretch and burn. Castiel paused to give Dean time to accommodate all the while, kissing and nipping at Dean's neck, leaving visible love bites. Soon Dean was restless, clamping Castiel's hips, urging him to move.

He set a slow rhythm at first so not to hurt Dean, but soon Dean was bucking underneath of him, practically snarling at Castiel to move faster.

Castiel growled in response and started pumping into Dean fast and hard. Castiel slightly shifted position, causing Castiel to hit Dean's prostrate again.

"Oh fuck, Cas, right there!"

Castiel reached down and started to brutally stroke Dean's cock as he pounded into Dean.

This time, it was Castiel's turn to beg, not wanting to come before Dean. "Please Dean, come for me now."

Dean looked up at Cas above him, sweat rolling down his temples, messy hair damp, begging him with a frantic look of desperation to come. Castiel shoved into Dean hard at the same time he stroked up his cock and twisted.

Dean's whole body tensed as he felt himself coming all over Castiel's hand and between their bodies.

" _Cas!_ "

Castiel pumped into Dean two more times before he was gripping Dean's hips so hard he was sure it was going to leave bruises. Dean watched through his own orgasmic haze as Castiel threw his head back and shouted.

" _Oh god Dean…!_ "

Cas chest heaved as he gently pulled out of Dean and laid beside him.

They both stared up at the ceiling, catching their breath.

"Well," Castiel started, "I should have listened to you and ordered in. Think of the hours we wasted."

Dean burst out laughing. He turned over on his side to look at Castiel. Castiel turned his face toward Dean, his eyes twinkling.

"Cas, the night's not over yet." he winked and leaned in to give Castiel a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean snuggled deeper into the comforter and smiled lazily when he could smell Cas's scent all around him. He went to reach over for Cas, but found his side of the bed empty, but still warm from his body.

"Cas?" Dean called his voice hoarse from the strain it had been through the night before.

There was no response, but Dean could hear the shower running. His face broke out in sexy grin at the thought of a naked and wet Cas.

Dean sat up and stretched, wincing at his various aches and pains from the night before. He smiled again. Every single ache was worth it.

He got out of bed, trying to locate his jeans to get to his phone. As he took a few steps, he groaned a little. Damn, he really was sore. Castiel must have had a dry spell because he ended up taking him again early that morning.

The second time though, was much gentler. Dean had awoken, feeling Castiel's hot chest pressed up against his back, Castiel's erection rubbing against the cleft of Dean's ass. He could feel Castiel's hand running, almost reverently, up and down his body.

Dean turned his head to see Castiel staring down at him, blue eyes soft and liquid. Seeing he was awake, Castiel leaned down and kissed him slowly. He had ended up taking Dean in that position, hugging his body tight like he never wanted to let go.

Castiel had thrust into Dean unhurriedly, his face buried in the back of Dean's neck. His hot breath on his neck caused Dean to shiver and create goosebumps in their wake. He seemed to delight in Dean's quiet gasps, biting down where his neck met his shoulder and groaned out his pleasure.

When they both finally came, their quiet moans barely disturbing the stillness of the morning, Dean had never felt so _cherished._

_Cherished?_ Dean shook his head. He was starting to sound like a girl. Dean couldn't help but to love how Castiel would be this shy, nervous man in public, but in private with Dean, he felt comfortable enough to be himself.

Castiel made Dean nervous how quickly he was taking hold of his heart. Despite Dean not wanting to look too deep into his feelings, he knew if he let Castiel into his heart, he knew he would be vulnerable to the power Cas would have over it.

He would have the power to break it.

* * *

Once Castiel was showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he made his way back to the bedroom to wake up Dean. Castiel's shoulders slumped a little when he saw the room empty. Did he leave without saying goodbye?

Feeling dejected, Castiel left the room and headed toward the kitchen to make some coffee and then he could deal with last night and this morning.

When he stepped into the kitchen, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Dean was crouched low in front of the refrigerator, wearing only jeans. The back of his pants slid low to where he could see the two dimples at the base of Dean's spine. Castiel gave a small strangled groan. He also felt relief that Dean hadn't snuck out after all.

Not moving from his crouch, Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel, giving him a bright smile.

"I was going to make us some breakfast, but dude, you have nothing in your fridge."

"I haven't had time to go grocery shopping. Besides, it's lunch time now. It's nearly one."

Dean stood up and turned around, causing Castiel to suppress another moan. Dean hadn't bothered doing up his pants and he was clearly wearing nothing underneath his jeans. His tan muscular chest was littered with bruises. Castiel liked seeing Dean with his marks on him. He especially liked the ones he knew that were hidden by his jeans.

What he liked most of all; he had similar marks from Dean on his own body.

Castiel leaned against the counter and continued to look his fill. He could see Dean harden from the intense scrutiny.

"Cas, you're staring." Castiel's gaze jerked up from Dean's crotch to his amused face. Dean stalked over to the counter and lifted Castiel onto it.

Castiel gasped in surprise. _God, he's strong._ Dean's hands ran up the top of Castiel's thighs until they reached dangerously close to his groin. Dean leaned in and started kissing and nipping at the side of his neck. Castiel's head rolled back when he felt Dean bite down gently on his pulse point.

"Dean!" he cried out when he felt Dean undo his pants and reached inside. Dean caressed Castiel's cock with teasing touches. He bucked up into Dean's hand all but begging for a firmer touch.

Dean's left hand went up to the back of Castiel's head where he tugged at his hair sharply, pulling his head back. Castiel's eyes widened in shock as Dean stared down at him. His face was set in stern lines, his green eyes commanding as he began to firmly stroke him. Dean had always been gentle with him, while Castiel would be the aggressor.

Now, Dean showed an authority that Castiel would never be able replicate. It caused fear to shoot down his spine to realize he was never really a match for Dean. He was really the dominate one and he was simply _allowing_ the illusion of dominance that Castiel had over him. Dean must have sensed that Castiel needed to be in charge to feel safe enough to let his guard down.

It scared Castiel that Dean really had been in control the whole time.

It also turned him on.

Dean leaned in next to his ear and in that raspy voice of his, whispered "I love it when you stare at me, knowing it's only me that you want." He stroked faster. "And I love how I'm the only one that gets to see you like this, the look you have when you are about to come." Dean's hand tightened in Castiel's hair. "And I will be the only one that will ever see you like this because you're mine." he growled, just before crushing Castiel's lips with a punishing kiss.

Castiel came on a sob that was swallowed by Dean's mouth. Castiel's whole body was shaking as he came down from the high caused by the orgasm Dean wrenched from him. It took him a moment to realize that Dean no longer had him in a harsh embrace, but a soft one. Instead of gripping his hair, he was not threading his fingers through it, murmuring sweet words in his ear.

As Castiel came back to full consciousness, Dean brushed his lips softly against his own before pulling away. He looked into Dean's eyes to see a tender expression in them as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

Dean was making his way into his heart at an alarming pace.

Oh, who was he kidding, Dean was already firmly imbedded there, in a place he never allowed anybody before.

Castiel was so fucked.

* * *

A few days later, it was Dean's turn to watch the front desk at the gym. Sam had a break in between clients and decided it was time to annoy his older brother.

"Hey Dean, how's it going up here?" Dean glared at Sam causing him to chuckle. Dean hated desk duty.

"Why can't we just hire somebody full time to do this job?" Dean grumbled.

"Because we can't really afford to do that right now and you know it. Anyways, what would you be doing now anyways….ogling Cas's ass as he runs?"

Dean straightened up quickly from his seat and snarled at Sam.

"Have you been checking out Cas's ass?"

Sam started to laugh, but stopped when he realized Dean was serious. If he wasn't his brother, he'd probably be dead by now.

"Dean, what the hell is your problem?" Sam decided to test a theory. "Although Cas is pretty hot…"

Dean grabbed the front of Sam's shirt. "If you so much as bat an eyelash at Cas, I don't care that you're my brother, I'll…."

"Whoa there, Dean! I was joking. What's with the Neanderthal act?" Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and shoved it away.

Dean realized how he just acted and groaned. He laid his head on the desk. "Cas is hot and I guess I don't like it when other people look at him the way I look at him."

Sam laughed and having a little pity for his brother, patted him on the shoulder. "You have it bad. I've never seen you so possessive over anybody. You can't act this way when anybody looks at him. It's just going to end up making you look like a dick."

"I know, I know. I'll just have to get over it."

"If it's any consolation, I've seen Castiel act the same way over you."

Dean perked up, looking at his brother. "Oh yeah?"

"The other day he caught Pam checking out your ass. . ."

"Pam checks out everybody's ass."

"I don't think it really mattered in Castiel's mind that she does that to everybody. The look on the dude's face was scary. I thought I was going to have to step in and save Pam before Castiel went over there and burned her eyes out for looking at you."

Dean grinned smugly. "Well, I guess we'll just be possessive jerks together."

Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep his lips from twitching. "So, have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" Dean asked confused.

"That you love him."

Dean started stuttering. "I-I…well, we h-haven't…" Dean gave Sam a pissed off look. "What the hell man? Are you trying to sneak in a chick flick moment here? I swear, you sure you don't have a vagina? Should I really start calling you Samantha?"

Sam glared. "Do it and die."

Before Dean could make a remark, the door to the lobby opened and a tall, blonde headed man walked up to the desk.

Sam thought the man looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place him. He noticed how the man's eyes were completely focused on him, like Dean didn't even exist. It took all Sam's control not to shudder. The dude was creepy.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, but kept looking between Sam and the newcomer. The man turned his penetrating gaze on Dean. Dean also suppressed a shudder.

"I'm new in town and overheard some people talking about this gym. I just wanted to get some further information."

Dean gave him a packet of information to take with him to look over and gave him the basic spiel about the gym.

As the guy was about the leave, Dean called out. "Hey, I didn't catch your name. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

The guy turned around and gave the boys a smile that caused the hairs on the back of both boys' necks to stand on end. "My name is Nick."

* * *

It was a week from Dean's birthday when a package arrived at his house. Dean had just got home from the gym when he saw a large package sitting on the porch addressed to him. At first he didn't immediately open because he wanted to shower and change before Castiel came over. They had planned to watch movies and eat take out that night.

After he was showered and dressed, he wandered back into the living room where he had left the box on the coffee table. His brow creased when he saw the package was from Celestial Publishing.

He pulled his pocket knife out of his jeans and opened the box. He sat there dumbfounded, staring into the box. In the box was the whole Warriors of the Light series, all them leather bound. He picked each book up and one by one inspected them. They were all autographed to Dean from James Milton.

At the bottom of the box, there was a letter addressed to him. When he removed the letter from the envelope, he saw it was written on the Celestial Publishing letterhead.

_Mr. Dean Winchester,_

_It's come to my attention by one of my clients, Castiel Novak that you are a big fan of James Milton's work. He also told me about your desire to meet Mr. Milton. Mr. Milton normally does not meet with fans, however, recently he has decided to do a book signing tour. In honor of your birthday, Mr. Milton will do his first ever book signing on January 24th in Pontiac, Illinois. He would like for you to be his special guest. After hearing Mr. Novak's praise of you, Mr. Milton would like to meet and talk to you an hour before the scheduled book signing. Mr. Milton and I are anxious to meet his number one fan…._

The letter went on to list the pertinent information he will need to know for that day. He also took note that it was signed by Anna McNiven. He remembered Cas saying Anna was his agent.

Dean didn't know how long he sat on the couch in a daze. He was going to get to meet James Milton in person….and be his special guest! He couldn't believe Castiel did all this for him. He just kept staring between the books and the letter until he kept hearing a ringing in his ears. And then a banging.

Dean jumped slightly to realize that it was the door bell he was hearing and somebody pounding on the door. When Dean walked across the room to the door to open it, there stood Castiel, with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Dean? You weren't answering the door and I tried calling your cell phone…."

Castiel couldn't finish his sentence because he was wrapped up in Dean's arms, lips pressed against his.

Dean pulled him inside, kicked the door shut with his foot and led him to the couch. "Thank you Cas..." he whispered in between kisses.

Dean showed Castiel his appreciation….twice.

Later in the evening, Dean had just covered up him and Castiel with a throw blanket that was lying on the back of the couch when Sam and Gabriel walked in.

Sam immediately covered his eyes, but still managed to throw bitch faces at them both. "Couldn't you do that in your room?"

Gabriel on the other hand, just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dean.

"Looks like the couch isn't a virgin any longer."


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel was being watched.

He didn't know by whom, but he just knew he was. It started a couple of weeks earlier when he started to get that creeping feeling of eyes on him.

The first time was when he was in the parking lot of the gym. It was late and the gym was due to close in an hour. Gabriel had chosen this time on purpose. It would give him time to work up a good sweat and make it to the shower right at closing. He was hoping he could entice Sam to join him.

However, when he got out of the car that night, the hair on his nape prickled and he had an overwhelming sense of unease. He was so unnerved, that he couldn't even carry through with his plan to seduce Sam with shower sex.

Another occurrence, Gabriel and Sam were at the movie theater. They were just leaving the theater, looking much more mussed than when they had entered. Sam's hair was messy, his lips kiss swollen and the bottom edge of his shirt was caught in the zipper of his jeans. Gabriel didn't tell Sam how he looked because he was sure he looked much the same way.

When they stepped out into the busy lobby, he had that feeling again. His eyes scanned the lobby, but couldn't find the source. Gabriel turned back just as Sam finished telling a blonde man the time. The man was already walking away before Gabriel before he realized Sam was talking to anybody at all. After the man was gone, Sam grabbed his hand in his large one and stared down at Gabe with concern. "You okay? You seem a little distracted."

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just need to get some sugar."

He constantly felt on edge. He honestly thought he was going insane. He knew Sam was concerned because at times Gabriel would become agitated with nerves. Yet, he wouldn't tell Sam what was wrong.

Right when he was about to tell Sam his crazy suspicions on being followed, it stopped. Things started to get back to normal and he began to relax. He let it drop from his mind and didn't mention it to Sam.

A few days before Castiel's big reveal, the feeling came back with a force. He was on his lunch break with Becky and Charlie at the diner near the gym, waiting for Sam to join them.

Gabriel looked around the diner surreptitiously. He was so busy looking around the diner; he almost missed what Becky was talking about.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet James Milton!"

Gabriel focused his attention on Becky. He gave her a confused frown. "What are you talking about Becky? You've met Castiel before."

Charlie laughed and shook her as she worked on her veggie burger. Becky gave Gabriel a border-line haughty look.

"This will be the first time I've met him in a professional manner. I also finally get to acknowledge him as the brilliant man he is."

Gabriel forced a laugh and looked around the diner again, this time looking for Sam. Their food had already arrived and Sam hadn't made an appearance yet.

"Hey Novak, have you played any pranks lately?" Charlie asked, almost casually.

"Actually, no I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Charlie leaned across the table toward Gabriel. Becky leaned forward also, not wanting to miss out on any secrets that might be told.

"I asked because there's a man in the corner booth that's been staring at you since he walked in about ten minutes ago."

Gabriel slowly turned his head and scanned the crowd to make it looked like he wasn't looking for anybody in particular. He located the man that Charlie was talking about.

A blonde man sat in the corner booth, the food in front of him was untouched. His light colored eyes seemed to be boring holes into Gabriel. The whole stare felt nothing short than menacing.

The man looked familiar. _I know I've seen this man before, but where? Oh my god, he's not some one night stand I had, is he?_ Gabriel blanched. He admits to himself that before meeting Sam, he was a bit of a whore as Castiel always claimed him to be. However, even if he couldn't remember their names, he always remembered their faces.

This guy wasn't one of them. Gabriel gave a silent breath of relief. He turned back to Becky and Charlie, and feigned a smirk.

"He's just jealous because he can't score hot chicks such as the two of you."

Becky blushed and Charlie snorted as bits of bread went flying. She swallowed her bite and wiped her mouth. "First of all Novak, you're our boss and that could be construed as sexual harassment." Gabriel rolled his eyes, knowing that the two of them would never actually turn him for something like that.

"Secondly, you wouldn't be able to score two "hot chicks" like us anyways. I'm gay with a hot girlfriend and Becky is obsessed with your brother and boyfriend."

Gabriel laughed at that. Becky was indignant. "I'm not obsessed with Castiel and Sam. I'm simply drawn to them. I'm drawn to Castiel's intellect and well, with Sam, that's purely physical." Becky stated primly.

Gabriel shot Becky an annoyed frown. "Don't objectify my Moose. Besides, he's more than a sexual object." he stated just as primly.

Charlie looked up and chocked on her drink as she stared up at something behind Gabriel. Becky's face went fiery red.

"Who's more than a sexual object?" Gabriel jumped at the large hand that landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sam's laughing hazel eyes. Gabriel ignored the question.

"You're late. Your salad is getting cold."

Sam shot Gabriel another amused look and sat down next to him. "The salad was already cold." He leaned over and gave Gabriel a kiss.

As Gabriel was pulling away from the kiss, he caught sight of the blonde again. This time he was heading for the door, but Gabriel caught the look on his face. He wasn't staring at him anymore, but at Sam with an entirely different expression. He looked at Sam with total possessiveness.

Gabriel felt his blood boil. Nobody looked at Sam like that but him. Nobody.

Sam was oblivious to Gabriel's mood and was perplexed when Gabriel was shoving Sam out of the seat.

"What the hell man?" he asked as he slid out of the booth to let Gabriel out. Sam grabbed his arm before Gabriel could take off. He caught a glimpse of Gabriel's face. It was full of rage.

"Let me go, Sam." Gabriel said quietly. Charlie and Becky watched wide-eyed from their seats.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Sam asked. Gabriel could see that Sam was trying valiantly to mask his hurt.

Gabriel's expression softened. "You didn't do anything. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Sam nodded slowly and released him. Gabriel marched toward the door to where he had seen the blonde man. _Time to find out who the fuck this guy is and kick his ass._

Gabriel stormed out of the diner and looked around the nearly deserted sidewalk. The man was gone.

* * *

Later that night, Sam and Gabriel were at the townhouse. Ever since the incident at the diner that afternoon, Sam had been subdued and a little distant. Actually, Sam seemed nervous.

Gabriel knew Sam had never seen his temper before and was probably bewildered at what caused it. Gabriel sighed around the licorice stick in his mouth. They sat on his couch, watching a movie. Not touching. Gabriel didn't like that. They were always touching. Even on the day they first met when Gabriel "accidently" walked in on Sam in the shower at the gym.

He sighed again. He was going to have to explain himself to Sam and risk sounding like an idiot over his behavior.

"Sam…" Gabriel began.

Sam turned his body toward Gabriel. Gabriel put his hand on Sam's thigh. Gabriel could feel the muscles tense and then relax under his palm.

"Sam…I…" he didn't know where to start.

Sam's normally serene eyes were wide with slight panic when he saw how much difficulty Gabriel was having finding the right words.

"Gabe, I don't know what's been doing on with you lately, but whatever it is, we can work through it. Don't give up on us. I love you too much."

"That's what I was going to talk to you about….wait, what?" Gabriel sat up and went still.

Sam slid off the couch and got on his knees in front of Gabriel, clutching his legs, eyes pleading.

"You've seemed so distracted and I thought you were getting bored…with me. But I love you and…" Sam's voice cracked.

Gabriel looked at him in wonder. "You love me?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course I do…you know I do." Sam answered quietly.

"You just never have said it out loud before."

Sam's eyes wouldn't meet Gabriel's. "I guess I thought you knew. I should have said the words a long time ago."

Gabriel leaned forward and cupped Sam's chin. "I don't know why me acting a little strangely equates me getting bored with you. I'm the one always worried you'll be bored with _me._ Why do you think I do half the crazy shit I do? I mean, you're young…"

"Not that much younger than you…"

"…and gorgeous. Everybody wants you…."

Sam smiled softly. "You're not hard on the eyes either."

"And you're so damn tall!"

Sam barked out a laugh. "I can't exactly help that."

Gabriel's heart raced. He's never had felt this way about anybody. He didn't have to constantly be the Trickster with Sam. He knew that, but he was always afraid he would find him lacking and turn to somebody else.

"I don't think you could ever bore me no matter how hard you try." Sam hesitated. "Are you trying to convince me not to love you?"

Gabriel was speechless. Shit, he was as bad as Cassie when it came to feelings. He was a hypocrite to give Castiel advice on relationships and letting go of the inner bullshit when Gabriel himself was even worse. At least Castiel was taking the first steps at letting Dean into his heart, why couldn't he do the same with Sam?

Really, who doesn't love Sam Winchester?

Everybody loved Sam.

But nobody could ever love him the way Gabriel loved him.

"I love you." Gabriel choked out. Even though Sam told him he loved him, it didn't stop the fear of rejection to go coursing through him.

Sam covered the sides of Gabriel's head in his hands and leaned in close. His hazel eyes were luminous as he whispered, "I know."

Sam kissed Gabriel slowly and with care as if it were their first kiss all over again. To Gabriel, it felt like it was.

He was so caught up in Sam; the blonde man was long forgotten.

* * *

Castiel was a nervous wreck.

It was the day before the book signing and he was at the gym running laps. He was nervous about the crowd and having to talk to people he didn't know. He almost felt like he was going to have a panic attack just from thinking about it.

He was more scared though about revealing to Dean that he was James Milton. What if he took the news badly? What if he didn't live up to Dean's expectations?

Castiel stopped running, letting his hands rest on his knees, trying to catch his breath. What was he doing? He should have never decided to do a book signing, more less do a damn tour in the spring. And he shouldn't have decided to tell Dean. It could only go wrong in so many ways.

Like Castiel, Dean had trust issues. Dean hated when people lied to him. Castiel only hoped Dean would understand. Castiel also had a difficult time with trusting people. Just about anybody he did trust betrayed him. Even with his one slip up of telling Charlie and Becky about him, Gabriel had been the only person he completely trusted. Despite that, there were things he kept even from Gabe.

Castiel knew no amount of running tonight was going to help his anxiety about tomorrow. Castiel gave up and went to the locker room for a quick shower.

Once he was finished, it was getting about closing time. He was headed toward the door to head home when he heard Dean calling him from the front counter.

"Cas!" Dean gave him a bright smile.

Castiel couldn't help to smile at Dean's exuberance. While Castiel was nervous, Dean was ecstatic.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel leaned on the counter. Dean leaned in also, grabbed the neck of Castiel's shirt and drew him closer for a kiss.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I didn't know you were working the desk. Jo was here when I arrived."

"Dude, I relieved Jo almost three hours ago. What have you been doing all that time?"

"Running."

Dean released Castiel's shirt and leaned back to look more carefully over his face. "What's the matter Castiel?"

Dean never called him Castiel. He looked up at Dean to see his face was a mask of concern, his eyes taking note of the dark circles under his eyes and the tight lines of stress that seemed to be etched into his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked again when Castiel failed to respond.

"I just have some things on my mind pertaining to work." At least it wasn't a lie.

Dean looked around the lobby to make sure it was empty. "Come on back here, Cas." he whispered.

Castiel tilted his head. "Why are you whispering?" he asked in a normal voice, but still going to the back of the reception area.

Dean just shook his head as he took a hold of Castiel's hand. "Come with me." Dean led him to the first door down a hall behind the counter. Castiel had never been in this part of the building before since it was usually reserved for employees.

Dean drew him into the room that was clearly an office. "Dean, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be watching the front?"

Dean gave him one of his seductive smiles. "Don't worry Cas, I doubt anybody will come in this late. And the office is close enough that if somebody does, I'll hear them."

"But why are we in here?" Castiel asked confused.

Dean pushed Castiel toward the desk and had him sit on the edge. "We're in here so I can take your mind off of work." Dean winked as he dropped to his knees in front of him.

Dean made quick work of unbuckling Castiel's belt and undoing his pants.

"Dean! We can't do this in here, what if somebody comes in?" he hissed as Dean released Castiel's hard arousal, giving it a few strokes.

Dean tilted his face up to look at Castiel. "You're too high strung right now. Let me take care of you." he murmured.

Castiel moaned when he saw what Dean had in mind as taking care of him. Dean bent down and took Castiel into his mouth.

His hips bucked at the contact of Dean's lips and tongue on his cock. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's short sandy colored hair, cradling his head.

As Dean's tongue continued to torment him, Castiel saw him reach down for to shove his own pants down enough to grip his own cock. Dean groaned when his hand touched his heated flesh. The vibrations on his cock made Castiel gasp and arch his back.

Dean watched Castiel the entire time, his green eyes lust blown as he continued to take him deeper, relaxing his throat until Castiel was hitting the back of it.

Castiel's grip tightened on Dean's head as he started bucking his hips faster. Dean hollowed out his cheeks causing Castiel to release a whimper. Dean's hand stroked himself faster as he sped up the movements of his mouth.

"Dean, I'm going to..." Castiel tried to pull back, but one hand grabbed his hip, not letting him move.

Dean's eyes flamed with challenge and desire. Castiel's body tightened as he felt himself coming into Dean's mouth.

" _Dean….!_ "

Dean swallowed as much as he could before his own climax hit him causing him to pant heavily on Castiel's cock.

It took Castiel a while to recover his breath. He felt boneless and didn't want to move off the desk.

Dean flashed him a cocky grin. "Feeling better?"

Castiel could only nod.

Dean grabbed some tissues from the desk and quickly cleaned them both. While Castiel was enjoying Dean's ministrations, he looked around the office. His eyes widened when he saw the name on the credentials hanging on the wall.

"Dean! This isn't your…."

Castiel was cut off when they both heard Sam's voice calling for Dean.

"Dean? Where are you?" They heard the footsteps get closer.

"Why are you two in my office?" Sam asked, but then he took in the sight of Castiel still perched on the desk, face red from guilt and Dean's swollen mouth and messy hair.

"Oh come on, not in my office! I'm going to have to burn that damn desk now!" Sam thundered.

Castiel turned an even brighter red.

Dean simply smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled as he circled the library in the Impala.

Sam chuckled from the backseat. "What did you expect? This is his first book signing and the dude is famous. Of course his fans are going to swarm Pontiac to meet him."

"You do realize you have to share the guy right?" Dean could practically hear Gabriel's smirk from behind him.

Dean ignored both of them and gave a sigh of relief when he finally found a parking place several blocks away. He parked and shut off the car. Dean rubbed his sweating palms on his jeans.

He looked over at Cas who sat in the passenger seat. He'd been quiet since Dean had picked him up earlier. His face was pale and a sheen of perspiration shined on his forehead.

"Cas? Are you okay? You don't look so hot." Castiel's large blue eyes met Dean's.

He cleared his throat. "I'm not feeling so well."

Dean let his hand fall on Castiel's shoulder. He knew Castiel had problems with crowds, but this time it seemed especially worse.

"We can go home if you're not feeling up to this."

Something indiscernible flashed through those cerulean eyes. "Of course not Dean, I'll be fine. I know how important it is for you to meet James Milton."

"You're more important, Cas, and I…" Dean heard Castiel's little intake of breath and then loud gagging noises from the backseat.

"Oh this is getting too sweet even for me! Come on, we're still back here you know." Gabriel laughed at the glare Castiel shot him.

"Fuck you!" Dean grounded out at Gabriel, embarrassed that he forgot they were in the backseat and had witnessed Dean's borderline chick flick moment.

Gabriel purred. "That's Sam's job."

Dean turned around to shoot Gabriel a scowl but saw Sam elbow Gabriel in the stomach. He gave a little grunt of pain.

"Behave Gabriel."

Gabriel huffed at Sam. "Well, he started it, _Samuel."_

Sam refused to be baited. "No, you did."

Smiling slightly, Dean turned away from their bickering to find Castiel's intense stare fixated on him.

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel leaned forward, pulling Dean into an ardent kiss. There was so much heat in that kiss and another emotion that Dean was too afraid to attempt to identify.

The gagging noises started anew from Gabriel, along with Sam's loud protests. "Guys, get a room!"

Dean and Castiel broke apart and smiled sheepishly at each other.

They all got out of the car and made their way toward the library. Since the town didn't have a bookstore, the event was being held there. Dean smiled when he remembered one day at the gym when he overheard Tessa, one of the librarians, talking to Jo about how Milton had given a generous donation to the library as a thank you. She also couldn't understand why he wanted to have his first book signing in Pontiac instead of New York or Chicago.

The closer they got to the library the crowd got thicker and the more nervous he got about meeting the author. Dean started walking slower until Sam and Gabriel were a ways ahead of them.

"Hey Cas?"

Castiel slowed his pace to match Dean's. "What is it, Dean?"

Dean swallowed. "What if he doesn't like me? I mean, what do I even say to the man?"

Castiel reached over and took Dean's hand. Dean looked at their joined hands in surprise. Castiel wasn't into public displays of affection and yet here he was holding his hand as people moved around them. He didn't even realize they had stopped walking.

"Of course he'll like you. Look at all the trouble he went through for your birthday. Just be yourself." Castiel squeezed his hand.

Dean felt the tension in his chest release. "I want you in there with me. This is a big deal for me and I want you there to share it with me."

Dean could feel Castiel tense. "I read the letter Anna sent you. It said it could only be you. You'll be fine."

Dean sighed a little hollowly. "You're right. Come on, we better get going."

Dean tugged at Castiel's hand, but he stopped him.

"Dean, when you meet him, promise me you'll keep an open mind. Please?" he asked imploringly.

Dean looked at him confusion. "Okay, Cas, I will."

Castiel nodded once and started to remove his hand, but Dean gripped it tighter.

"Don't want to lose you in the crowd." Dean winked.

They quickly caught up with Sam and Gabriel who were given numbers in what order to line up when the signing started.

"I don't need a number Gabe, I haven't read his books yet and I don't even have one for him to sign."

Dean laughed when he saw several people around them send Sam death glares.

Gabriel had saw the glares and laughed also. "I brought you're a book actually. It's one of my favorites and I expect you to read it."

Sam took the offered book. "I will read this as long as it doesn't make me obsessed like Dean."

"Hey!" Dean looked at Sam, affronted. Dean turned to Castiel, but saw that his eyes were slightly glassy and he was breathing heavily.

"Cas…Cas, its okay buddy." Dean said, wrapping an arm around him. "I think we really should go…."

"No! I'll be fine." Castiel responded as he still looked around the crowd. He grew even paler. "The media is here?"

Dean looked at Castiel in real concern. He understood he had social anxiety, but why did he look like he was going pass out because the press was at the event? It wasn't like they were there for him.

Dean pulled Castiel closer to his side and he could feel him start to relax. Once Castiel calmed, he gave Dean a weak smile.

"Sorry about the little panic attack there. Go. I'll be fine." Castiel pushed Dean toward the visitor's desk where he was suppose to meet Anna. Dean looked back at Castiel who gave him a nod of reassurance.

Dean made his way through the crowd until he got to the visitor's desk. Behind the desk was Chuck Shurley, the head librarian and an ethereal looking red headed woman who he assumed was Anna.

"Hey Chuck," he greeted the scruffy librarian who greeted him back nervously. Then he looked at the woman. "I'm Dean Winchester, are you Ms. McNiven?"

Anna's eyes lit up when she realized who it was. "Yes, but please call me Anna." She held out her hand to Dean. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. Castiel mentions you quite a bit when we have the occasion to talk."

Dean could feel the tips of his ears turn pink. "I hope it isn't anything bad."

Anna grinned at Dean's discomfort. "Trust me, it's all good things. I think that man would go to hell and back for you."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to say. Normally he always had a quick response but he was dazed to realize that Cas had such a high opinion of him. He usually didn't care what people thought of him, but he came to the realization that Castiel's opinion was very important to him.

"We better get going Dean. Chuck has provided us with a room upstairs for your visit with Mr. Milton." Dean followed Anna upstairs to one of the rooms that were used for studying. There were a few tables and chairs scattered around the room. In one corner, there were two large leather chairs that appeared to be new. Dean didn't come to the library very often, but he knew he hadn't seen anything like that before.

Anna followed Dean's gaze at the chair and chuckled. "Mr. Milton bought the chairs for the library when he saw there would be no place comfortable to sit as he visited with you."

"He sure went through a lot of trouble. I'm not really worth all this trouble. I'm nobody special."

"I think Castiel would disagree with you there. Trust me, James will feel the same."

Dean was starting to get really nervous as he took a seat in one of the chairs. Anna smiled encouragingly at him.

"James will be with you in a few moments." Anna then left the room.

Dean fidgeted in his chair in the empty room, waiting for the author. He was terrified he was going to make a fool of himself and for the second time that day really wished that Castiel was here with him. His quiet presence always tended to soothe Dean. He also didn't like the thought of leaving him with the crowd of people downstairs.

He dropped his elbows onto his knees, running both hands through his hair. He was in the middle of contemplating leaving to find Anna to go get Castiel when he felt a presence sit in the chair opposite of his.

Dean gulped and looked up. "Cas?" he asked in bewilderment. When Dean saw the look on Castiel's face, his stomach dropped.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel gave Dean an almost bashful smile that quickly eroded away by anxiety. His voice deepened as he held out his hand toward Dean. "I'm James Milton."

* * *

After Castiel had watched Dean go upstairs with Anna, he gave Gabriel the signal that he was leaving. Gabriel leaned over to Castiel and gave him a hug.

"Good luck." he whispered. Castiel whispered back his thanks.

Castiel nodded at Chuck who nodded back, allowing him access to the stairs. He climbed them slowly, giving Anna time to get Dean to the room.

Once he reached the top and turned the corner, Anna was there, waiting for him. She gave him an almost maternal smile.

"I'd say he's as nervous as you look right now."

Castiel just looked toward the room that Dean was in.

"Why is there media here?"

Anna looked down. "It was Celestial's idea, not mine. I kept it limited as I could, mostly just local from Chicago. They will only be here during the Q&A, but not during the signing. There will also be no interviews."

"What do you mean by Q&A?" Castiel asked, knots forming in his stomach.

"Once again, it's Celestial's idea. They wanted to give the fans a chance to ask a few questions. We will keep it brief, no longer than twenty minutes." Anna's eyes held sympathy for Castiel, knowing this was going to be a tough day for him as it was.

He clenched and unclenched his fists. "If I-I'm unable to answer anything, you'll be there beside me, right?"

"Of course I will. I'll jump in if I see you struggling. I apologize this isn't going as smoothly as we planned."

He reached over to grip her arm to give a small squeeze. "It's not your fault. Thank you for arranging all this for me on such a short notice. I don't say this enough, but you really are amazing."

Anna beamed. "I never thought that my first client out of college would be James Milton. I never understood why you didn't keep Crowley as your agent, but I'm happy you chose me." She inconspicuously wiped her eyes. "Now get in there. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Castiel walked in to see Dean's body tensed with nerves, obviously lost in thought. He sat down and waited for Dean to acknowledge him.

Dean's head came up and his eyes widened in confusion. "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean." Castiel tried to smile, but the stress of what he was about to do overtook him. He extended his hand to Dean. "I'm James Milton."

Dean just stared blankly at Castiel, ignoring his hand. Feeling foolish, he lowered it.

Dean's voice came out hoarse. "What?"

Castiel's whole body tensed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Before Castiel could start explaining, Dean stood up and started pacing the room.

"No, you're Castiel Novak."

Castiel tracked Dean's agitated movements from his chair. "Yes, my name is Castiel Novak, but I go by the pseudonym of James Milton. James is my middle name and Milton was my mother's maiden name."

Dean stalked over to Castiel to stare down at him with shocked eyes. "I don't understand? Why do all this? Why didn't you just tell me?" Dean briefly closed his eyes. "I feel dizzy."

Castiel, feeling alarmed at Dean's swaying, jumped up from his chair and guided him to sit down. When Dean was seated, he put his face into his hands. Castiel knelt down on one knee beside Dean and ran his hand through his hair soothingly.

"I wanted to tell you, many times. The only people I've told outside a professional manner were my family. Anyone else that was told did so without my consent."

Dean lifted his face up from his hands. "I'm the first person you've told willingly that wasn't your family?"

Castiel nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't just tell you, but I didn't know if you would believe me."

"So you went through all this just to tell me so I would know it were true?"

"I just wanted to make it memorable. Besides, I knew I was going to have to start getting out there and meeting fans, but I wanted you to be the first to meet the other part of me." He looked away, embarrassed.

Dean sat back heavily in his chair. "You're James fucking Milton. I've been talking about your books and critiquing them without knowing. I've been _fucking_ …" Dean moaned, unable to finish his sentence. "The guy I'm obsessed with and the guy I'm crazy about are the same fucking person." he said in disbelief.

Castiel tensed back up. Was Dean pissed? Did he just screw this up? Then the last part of Dean's comment registered.

"You're crazy about me?"

Dean looked at Castiel like he was an idiot. "Of course I am! Could you not tell how I'm always trying to dry hump you?" Dean gave Castiel a small genuine smile.

The relief that Dean wasn't angry was so overpowering that he almost wept from it.

Castiel burst off the floor to straddle Dean's lap. Dean met Castiel's lips halfway as they crashed together in a messy and desperate kiss. Dean tugged at Castiel's hair, maneuvering his head where he wanted it.

The kiss became less desperate as Castiel's groin slowly undulated against Dean's. Dean broke the kiss and muttered, "Oh fuck, Cas…" as he claimed Castiel's lips again savoring his mouth.

Dean untucked Castiel's shirt and started to unbutton it. Cas shivered when felt his rough, calloused fingers run around his ribs and up his back to grip his shoulders underneath his shirt.

Castiel groaned wantonly and tried to press closer to Dean. Dean held him tighter and bucked his hips into Castiel's.

Dean was in the process of sliding Castiel's shirt off his shoulders when Dean froze. Castiel pulled back to see him looking over Castiel's shoulder with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on his face.

Castiel looked over his shoulder to see Anna standing there, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her face slightly flushed.

"Please don't stop on my account."

Castiel blushed as Dean let out a loud laugh.

Anna smiled at them both. "I'm glad to see everything went well. However, Castiel, you have five minutes until you're needed downstairs." She left without a further word.

Castiel removed himself from Dean's lap. Dean tried to help Castiel become presentable, but he just made things worse by continuing to touch him. Castiel sucked in a shaky breath when Dean slid his hand over the front of his pants. Castiel slapped his hands away.

"You're not helping me." Castiel said between clenched teeth, trying to will his erection away.

"Sorry, can't help it. I just never thought James Milton would be so gorgeous. Maybe he should read me a passage from one of his books in that sexy voice of his. In bed. Naked." Dean teased. Castiel scowled at him as he tucked in his shirt.

After they concluded that they could leave the room with little suspicion of what they've been doing, they headed for the door. Halfway there, Castiel realized Dean wasn't following.

When he turned around, he saw a wrenchingly heartbroken look on Dean's face. Castiel's breath stilled.

"What's wrong?" Castiel was scared. He thought Dean was okay but maybe he misread things…

Dean looked at Castiel like he just ran over his puppy. "So that night when you said there was no sexual chemistry between Sid and Dane, you never intended them to be together?"

Castiel's only reply was a groan.

* * *

"Gabe, where's your brother? Shouldn't we look for him?" Sam whispered. Gabriel just smirked at Sam.

"Don't worry, Cassie's fine."

Sam shook his head at his boyfriend's cavalier attitude toward his missing brother. He looked around the library. There were not enough seats for everybody crammed in the library for the upcoming James Milton introduction.

Somehow Gabriel was able to get three front row seats for them. He assumed the third seat was for Castiel since they might have Dean sit somewhere else since he's the author's special guest.

Sam was startled when he saw his brother sit down next to him as a red headed woman was giving a brief bio on Milton.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he took in Dean's mussed appearance.

"What the hell Dean? Did you make out with the guy? What about Cas? You're going to break that guy's heart!" Sam hissed angrily.

Sam felt someone behind him hit him in the back of the head with what he suspected was a book. He turned around to see three furious female fans, all glaring at him, the one in the middle tapping her paperback book threateningly on her thigh.

Sam quickly turned around, slightly frightened. He saw both Dean and Gabriel share a look. Sam didn't like seeing his boyfriend and brother sharing looks.

"Where the hell is Cas?" he asked again but this time in a much lower tone of voice.

Gabriel had his head down, laughing silently. Dean was smirking.

"What the fuck guys?" Sam questioned, but then both Dean and Gabriel poked Sam's sides with their elbows. Sam's eyes shot up toward the makeshift stage.

"Please welcome, James Milton!"

Castiel walked up to the microphone.

Castiel?

"Castiel is James Milton?" he asked them both incredulously. Sam heard several people shush him.

Dean smirked. Gabriel's body was now shaking from its exertion of keeping his laughter inside at the look on Sam's face.

Sam looked back up at the stage. "I'll be damned." He then turned to Dean and gave him a smirk of his own.

"At least now you only have to jerk off to one guy."

Gabriel's laughter echoed throughout the library. The book hit the back of Gabriel's head with a bruising force.

* * *

Four hours later, Dean pulled Anna aside and demanded that Castiel be finished for the day. Dean watched him with concern as Cas's hand shook from having to sign so many books. Castiel was starting to slur his words a little from exhaustion. It was clear the day was taking a toll on him.

Anna nodded and went to talk to one of the organizers. Dean stayed seated by Castiel the entire time.

He was humbled that Castiel was willing to put himself through this for him, to make his birthday special. Dean slipped his hand to Castiel's lower back and began to massage. Castiel gave Dean a weary smile in thanks.

Dean thought over all, Castiel held up well. During the fans' questions, he started out nervous, but when he started talking about his books and answering questions, everybody could clearly see the quiet passion he had for his stories and characters. It was mesmerizing.

Dean stifled a laugh when he thought about how many questions he got over Sid and Dane's relationship and if he has ever read slash fiction. He tilted his head confused and asked what that was. Dean grinned at the thought of broadening Cas's education on fan fiction.

During a break, Castiel had told Dean that he was worried that his fans would be disappointed. Dean had laughed at the notion since it was clear that the fans took delight in his adorably shy demeanor. After speaking a few words to the author and feeling how he devoted his attention to them, acting surprised when they expressed their love for his work, they fell in love with the guy.

Of course there were a few fans that irritated Dean. Those fans being the ones that tried to flirt with Cas. Several women and a couple of men flirted shamelessly with the Castiel but it appeared he was oblivious to their advances.

However, there was one guy that looked barely out of his teens named Adam that came on so strong to Castiel that it made him blush and stutter. Dean had pushed his chair closer to Castiel, wrapping his arm around his shoulders while all but snarling dangerously at Adam. Adam backed off, but Dean's display caused several women to sigh longingly at the couple. Castiel refused to acknowledge Dean's possessiveness, but his breath quickened and a pale pink tinted his cheekbones.

Finally, Anna came back and made the announcement that the event was coming to a close and thanked everybody for coming out.

Dean got Castiel out of there as quickly as possible. Sam and Gabriel had caught a ride with a friend of theirs so it was just Dean and Castiel in the Impala. Dean had called in an order at the diner and stopped there to pick it up before heading to Cas's apartment.

Dean barely got Cas into the apartment before he collapsed on the couch. He groaned as he stretched out.

"I'm sorry Dean; I didn't realize how exhausting that would be. I had plans to take you out tonight for your birthday."

Dean leaned down to brush his lips against Castiel's soft, chapped ones. "You already made me birthday special. I'd rather just stay in for the rest of the night with you, if that's okay."

Castiel smiled. "Of course it's okay."

Dean set up the food on the coffee table and got Cas to sit up to eat. After they had their fill, he dragged Castiel to the shower. Dean didn't trust himself to take a shower with Cas without attacking him, so he waited in the bedroom.

When Castiel walked into the room with nothing but a towel and wet skin, Dean swallowed thickly. He caught himself watching droplets slide down his slim but toned chest. When one droplet caught on one of Castiel's pert nipples, Dean groan inwardly and refrained himself from walking over and licking the droplet off.

"I'm going to jump in the shower if you don't mind." Dean was out of the room before he finished his own sentence.

When he came back, Castiel was laying on his stomach on top of the covers with just a pair of gray pajama bottoms on, asleep. Dean got the covers from underneath his body and covered them both up. Dean scooted closer to Cas and wrapped his arm around his waist. He too was soon fast asleep.

Dean woke up a few hours later to hearing soft moaning above him and thighs clenching his hips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Castiel above him, head thrown back as he fingered himself open.

Dean was instantly hard.

Castiel must have realized Dean was awake because he looked down at him, his smoldering eyes half hooded as he worked a third finger in.

Dean seized Castiel's hips and leaned up to place kisses and nips over his chest and neck. One of Dean's hands slid up and stroked Castiel's cock leisurely causing him to mewl above him.

"I want you to fuck me tonight." Castiel's voice was deep with want. Dean's dick became painfully hard at the thought of taking Castiel, especially since this would be the first time.

Dean hadn't pushed Castiel to bottom for him, feeling that Castiel wasn't ready, sensing it made him feel too vulnerable. Dean's heart started to pound, knowing this was another big step. First revealing who he was and now Castiel offering himself; Castiel was finally trusting Dean.

Dean felt exhilarated and honored that he felt safe enough to place his trust in him.

Dean saw the condom and bottle of lubricant beside him. He reached over and grabbed the items, wiggled out of his boxers with Castiel's help, quickly donned the condom and slicked himself up. He then tugged Castiel down so he could kiss him.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Dean asked in between kisses.

Castiel stared down at him, biting his plump bottom lip to stifle another moan. He reached behind him and grabbed a hold of Dean's cock to line it up with his stretched hole.

Without breaking eye contact with Dean, Castiel slowly lowered himself onto Dean's cock without stopping until he reached the base. Dean gasped at how incredibly good and tight Castiel felt.

After Dean felt Castiel relax around him, he took hold of his hips. "Ride me…" Dean coaxed and felt pleasure shoot through him as Cas placed his hands on Dean's chest and started to lift himself up and lower back down.

Dean's hips bucked up into Castiel, as he started to ride him in earnest. Castiel adjusted his position where he leaned back instead of forward. Dean could see the pale expanse of Castiel's pale chest and his cock slapping against his abdomen as he rode Dean hard.

Dean felt Castiel tighten around him and heard his cry, knowing he must be hitting his prostrate.

"Yes Cas, ride me harder baby. I want you to feel it for days…want you to know you're mine…" he growled out, sounding animalistic. Castiel bounced harder on Dean's cock, withering and making incoherent sounds.

Dean reached around and smacked one of Castiel's ass cheeks hard. Castiel came on a silent scream, his cock untouched.

" _Dean!"_

Castiel clamped down viciously on Dean's cock, forcing him to come also.

"Fuck Cas…. _Fuck…"_ as he continued to pump up into Castiel through his orgasm.

Castiel slumped down on top of Dean, too tired to move. They both gasped for breath. Dean carded his fingers through Castiel's damp hair as the other hand stroked down his back.

Castiel looked over at the bedside table at the alarm clock. It was 11:59 pm. He turned back to Dean and leaned in for a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Dean." he breathed against his lips.

Dean hugged Castiel to him.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel was in hell.

A person would think it was because the world now knew who he was, but that wasn't the case. The fans were respectful of Castiel's privacy and the community of Pontiac was protective of its famous citizen.

No, Castiel's hell was in the form of one Benny Lafitte.

It all started one night at the Roadhouse. It was a slow night being it was during a work week. Castiel and Dean were sitting at the bar, having a few drinks and talking to Jo who was tending bar for her mother like she does a few nights a week.

"Cas, I was wondering if you felt like taking a road trip with me before you go on your tour."

Castiel tilted his head at Dean. "Road trip? Where would we be going?"

Dean fidgeted in his chair. "I wanted to take you to South Dakota. I wanted you to see where Sam and I grew up, but I really wanted to have you…" Dean's sentence was interrupted when a masculine arm was thrown over Dean's shoulders.

Both Dean and Cas looked up in surprise. A solidly built bearded man with light blue eyes stood smiling down at Dean. "Hey there, brother."

Dean's green eyes widened. Castiel's deep blue ones narrowed.

"Benny? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean said in shock, jumping off his stool to give the man a hug, a large grin breaking out on his face.

Castiel gripped his beer bottle hard when the hug seemed to last a little too long. Castiel jumped slightly when he heard Jo lean over and whisper in his ear. "Did you just growl?"

Castiel's eyes shot to Jo's amused ones. He looked away and started peeling at the label on his bottle. "No, I did not."

"Yeah, sure." she said with a laugh. Jo saw another customer that was signaling her for another drink, so she patted Castiel's forearm and walked away.

Castiel felt like he sat there for an eternity with Dean's back to him who was busy talking excitingly to the bearded man. He couldn't see Dean's face, but he could see the man's. His light blue eyes shined merrily as Dean talked. Those same blue eyes would occasional skim up and down Dean's body, causing Castiel to grip the bottle tighter until his fingers ached.

Seeing that Dean was so caught up in the new man, it seemed to Castiel that he was temporarily forgotten. Not liking the feeling of being ignored by Dean or the lavish looks the man was sending Dean's way, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, his hand settling low on Dean's abdomen in a blatant show of ownership.

Dean stopped his conversation to look over at Castiel and smiled. He lifted up his arm so it could drape over Castiel's shoulders.

"Cas, this is one of my good buddies, Benny Lafitte. We were college roommates. He's going to be in the area for the next week. Benny, this is Castiel Novak, my boyfriend." Dean stated proudly, squeezing Castiel's closer to his side.

Benny's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Your boyfriend? I always thought you liked women."

Dean chuckled. "Nah man, I've always liked both. I'm an equal opportunity kind of guy."

Jo had made her way back to their part of the bar in time to hear Dean's comment and snorted. "Yeah, ass is ass to Dean, ain't that right?"

Dean sent Jo a pseudo haughty look. "You're just mad because you never got a piece of _my_ fine ass."

"Winchester, you think too highly of yourself." Jo said with a laugh, shaking her head as she went to help another patron.

Castiel wasn't paying any attention to the friendly banter between Dean and Jo. His attention was riveted on Benny's face. Once Benny realized Dean was bisexual, a new emotion entered his eyes. It caused Castiel's insides to twist and to grip tightly at the soft t-shirt material that covered Dean's stomach.

It was hope that had entered Benny's eyes.

* * *

"Cas, you're crazy. Benny is straight."

Dean was changing his shirt, getting ready to take Benny out on the town. Castiel stood in the doorway of Dean's bedroom, arms crossed over his chest, watching Dean.

"I'm positive that Benny is gay and has a thing for you." Castiel said, stiffly.

Dean had just pulled on a vintage AC/DC t-shirt and was bending down to put on a pair of worn boots when his head shot up in disbelief. "You think Benny has a thing for me?" Dean looked at Castiel with wide green eyes before he started to convulse with laughter.

Castiel straightened up from the door frame, stood at full height and glared at Dean. "I don't see why this is so amusing to you?"

Dean finished lacing up his boots. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Castiel to nuzzle his neck. "You are so sexy when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous; I'm just stating the facts."

Dean sighed and pulled away enough to look into Castiel's eyes. "Trust me, the guy is straight and he does not have a _thing_ for me. Even if he did, it would feel a little incestuous to me because he's like a brother. Besides, the four years we lived together, he never brought home a man."

"That might be so, but did he ever bring home a woman?"

"No, but that doesn't prove anything either, except for the guy is a gentleman."

Castiel thumped his forehead on Dean's solid chest and groaned in frustration. "Please, just trust me on this."

Dean tilted Castiel's chin up and kissed him softly. "If you are so worried, why don't you come with us tonight?"

Castiel sighed. "I can't, Anna is coming down from Chicago to discuss the book tour."

Castiel felt a small bit of relief when he saw that Dean was disappointed that he couldn't join them.

Dean kissed his forehead and moved away to grab his jacket. "I wish you could come. I won't be out too late if you want to call or come by later. My plan is to be Benny's wingman and find him a woman." Dean winked as they started to walk to the door.

Castiel sighed again and shook his head. Dean could be so clueless sometimes.

* * *

Dean was in heaven.

One would think it was because one of his best buddies that he hadn't seen in a few years was in town for a visit, but that wasn't the case. Even though he was thrilled to see Benny; that wasn't the reason.

No, Dean's heaven came in the form of one Castiel Novak.

In private, Castiel was a very vocal and passionate. _The man could get loud._ Dean grinned to himself remembering one time when Castiel ended up spending the night at Dean's house. That night was a particularly good one since Dean got Castiel to yell some filthy swear words along with practically screaming his name over and over again.

Let's just say that Sam was so traumatized, that Dean and Castiel didn't see him for nearly two days.

Despite how Castiel acted in private with Dean, in public he was quiet and shy. Well, he was until Benny had arrived. Now Castiel couldn't keep his hands off him. He noticed that he would get more aggressive with the personal displays of affection when Benny was around. He was constantly touching him. An arm thrown tightly around his waist, a hand on his arm or thigh, fingers firmly gripping the back of his neck, or the rough kisses never ceased to give Dean a hard-on in which he would valiantly try to hide. Dean was sure that his cock had a permanent impression of his zipper on it.

Actually, PDA should be changed from PDO as in personal displays of ownership.

Then one night, it got particularly bad. Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel and Benny all went out to dinner. Dean thought dinner was going well. Castiel seemed a little more relaxed around Benny. Oddly enough, Dean was a little disappointed because he was enjoying Castiel's little displays of jealousy, but he was also glad that Castiel was getting along with his friend.

By getting along, he meant Cas not sending withering stares at Benny.

However, that quickly changed when Benny accidentally touched Dean. He touched Dean's groin to be exact. Hey, it was an accident.

Unfortunately, Castiel didn't see it that way.

Benny, who was sitting beside Dean, was laughing at one of Gabriel's stories when he knocked his fork off the table with his elbow. Benny went to retrieve it. On his way back up, he started to lose his balance, causing him to grab Dean's upper thigh. He must have still felt unsteady and not realizing it, his fingers briefly ghosted over Dean's cock to find some sort of purchase.

Dean had jerked away and started to blush, embarrassed. Dean shuddered with slight disgust because it would have been like if Sam had touched him.

Benny slowly straightened up and looked up at Dean, face a little red also, probably from embarrassment, murmured, "Sorry about that," and resumed to listen to Gabriel's story like nothing had happened.

Castiel, as usual, was watching Benny like a hawk and had seen the whole thing. Dean could hear a deep rumble that vibrated at the back of Castiel's throat. Suddenly, Castiel's hand was gripping Dean's clothed cock. Dean jumped with a squeak, one of his knees hitting the underside of the table causing the dishes and glasses to rattle.

Everybody stopped talking to look at Dean. "Sorry, it was nothing, what were you saying Gabe?" Luckily everybody went back to normal.

Until Castiel pressed down slightly on Dean's quickly hardening cock with the heel of his hand causing Dean to shudder, but this shudder was one of desire. A small moan escaped his lips.

Once again, everybody stopped to look at Dean.

"You okay there Dean? Are you sick because you look a little flushed?" Sam asked his brother with concern evident in his voice.

Dean cleared his throat but his voice still came out hoarse. "I'm fine, just had a little too much to eat. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Dean quickly stood up and took off toward the men's rest room.

"I'm going to make sure he's okay." Dean could hear Cas tell their table companions.

Luckily nobody was in the restroom when Dean got there. Castiel was close at his heels as he entered, pushing him into one of the stalls.

"Cas?" he asked nervously as Castiel shoved him against the wall of the stall. He crushed his soft, chapped lips into Deans, growling as he did so, attacking Dean's lips with sharp nips and tugs.

Dean gasped and thought he was going to come from the kiss alone.

Castiel dropped to his knees and quickly undone Dean's pants fastenings to pull them down along with his boxer briefs. Before he could process what was happening, Castiel was lavishing the head of his cock with wet licks before taking him fully in his mouth.

Dean had to bite down hard on his fist from crying out at the tight, wet seal that Castiel's full lips and hand made over his cock. Dean couldn't stop bucking his hips, fucking Castiel's mouth as he moaned around it.

Castiel's eyes were almost all pupil as he stared up at Dean's wrecked green ones. Dean's ran his hands through Castiel's dark hair before stopping to grip them at the sides. Dean kept biting his bottom lip in an effort to stay quiet, but it seemed Castiel didn't like Dean stifling his moans. Castiel's eyes flicked briefly to the side before turning full force back to Dean, now blazed with determination.

Castiel's hand that was around Dean's cock moved; fingers now slick with salvia and Dean's precum. Dean keened when he felt one digit circle his entrance and slowly push in.

"Oh fuck Cas…" he gasped, his hips jerked uncontrollably as Cas's mouth and finger picked up speed.

Dean looked down at Castiel to see his eye lids heavy as he stared back. Cas tilted his head to take more of Dean in his mouth. Dean felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Cascascas….oh god, I lo…" Dean bit down hard on his lower lip to stem the stream of words about to flow out of his mouth. He wasn't ready to say that yet and he didn't want the first time that he did say it be when Castiel was going down on him in a men's restroom.

Castiel didn't realize what Dean was about to confess, but thought the biting of the lip was him trying to stay quiet. His blue eyes blazed up at him. He took Dean to the back of his throat and crooked the finger inside Dean until he hit his prostate.

Dean howled as the pleasure of his orgasm ripped through him. Castiel pulled back enough so not to choke as Dean spilled into his mouth.

" _Fuck Cas! Caaasss…._ "

Dean's chest heaved, desperate for breath as Cas hummed as he lazily cleaned Dean's cock with his tongue.

Dean stiffened though when he heard somebody clearing their throat from the other side of the stall.

"Um, Dean? I was just checking to see if you were okay." Benny's voice was hesitant and strained.

"I-I'm fine." Dean could barely croak out.

"Good. Good. Well, I'm going to head back to the hotel. Talk to you later." There was the sound of rapid footsteps and the men's room door open and close.

Dean looked down at Castiel who was still on his knees.

"Did you know Benny was in here?"

Castiel slowly licked his swollen lips as if savoring Dean's taste. Dean's inside clenched.

"Did you?" he asked again hoarsely, but knew the answer already. The little shit wanted Benny to hear Dean crying out _Cas's_ name.

The victorious gleam in Castiel's sparkling eyes was answer enough.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you here?" Gabriel asked as he was finishing up dinner for him and Sam who was due at any moment. He looked over at Castiel who was sitting sullenly on the couch.

"I'm bored."

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief. "Isn't Dean off tonight? Why aren't you with him?"

"Dean is out with Benny. Besides, he's a little . . . irritated at me."

"What happened? I'm surprised Dean is capable of being irritated with you since he thinks you hang the moon."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother. "I keep insisting that Benny is interested in him but Dean is sure that he's straight."

"Oh good god, how does Dean not know Benny is gay? I had that figured out the second I met him. The guy's eyes practically devour Dean's body like he's thinking of all the ways he could fu…"

"Gabriel, you're not helping here." Castiel snapped out.

"Sorry, Cassie, but you better get that shit under control. Why the hell are you not with them? If somebody was after my Sam the way Benny is after Dean, I sure the hell wouldn't leave them alone."

"Despite everything, I do trust Dean. Besides, Benny is supposed to leave tomorrow, so I don't want to create a scene."

"Don't want to create a scene? Then what was that the other night at the restaurant?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gabriel stifled a laugh. "So grabbing your boyfriend's dick in a territorial display at the table and then giving him a blow job in a public restroom is not creating a scene?"

Castiel paled and then flushed deep red. "How did you…?"

"Well, everybody saw the little soap opera developing between the three of you at the table. As for the incident in the restroom, Dean got a little drunk and accidently told Sam who then told me. So was Benny really in the restroom also?"

Castiel dropped his face in his hands and mumbled, "Yes."

Gabriel rocked with laughter. "Damn Cassie, that's kinky!"

"Oh be quiet, I was angry at the time, I wasn't thinking."

Gabriel turned down the heat on the stove and leaned on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. "I know how to solve this situation. Just have a threesome."

The look he gave him made Gabriel glad that Castiel was not in the kitchen where he would have access to any sharp instruments.

"Who's having a threesome?" Sam asked as he let himself into the townhouse. He strode over to Gabriel to give him a long kiss that resulted in Gabriel grabbing Sam's ass and pushing into his hips.

"Ahem. Still here."

Sam smiled unapologetic at Castiel and went to flop down on the couch next to him. "So what's this about a threesome? You better not be planning one for us, Gabe because I don't share. And if a threesome involves your brother…first, that's disturbing and second, Dean would not hesitate to castrate me if I even looked at Castiel the wrong way."

"I would castrate you myself if you look at my baby brother the wrong way." Gabriel threatened.

"Can we drop the subject of threesomes, please?" Castiel all but begged.

Sam raised his hands in innocence. "I'm not the one that brought it up. So what were you two really talking about though?"

"Deano's denial about Benny being gay." Gabriel chimed in.

Sam started chuckling. "I knew he was the first time I met him when they were still in college. Benny has always had the hots for Dean."

"Why doesn't Dean see that?" Castiel asked, frustrated.

Sam was thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged. "I think deep down, he knows, but doesn't want have to face the truth. I don't think he wants to hurt his friend's feelings because he views Benny as a brother. So it's better for him to ignore the issue entirely."

"I just wish he would acknowledge it and set Benny straight or I will."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise at Castiel's fierce tone.

Gabriel broke in. "Okay, dinner is almost ready. Castiel, good seeing you. I'm sure you can let yourself out."

"Ah, come on Gabe, he should stay and have dinner with us." Sam said, feeling sorry for Cas since he knew Dean was out with Benny. Sam also didn't have the heart to tell him that Benny was extending his visit another week.

Gabriel slammed down the tongs he was using. "This was supposed to be a romantic dinner for the two of us."

"No, it's okay. I'll just go home and sit quietly. Alone." Castiel sighed forlornly.

"Gabe, he's your brother. You're baby brother." Sam nudged Castiel to follow his lead.

Two sets of eyes, one hazel, the other one blue, gazed up at Gabriel from the couch.

"You bastards fight dirty." Gabriel grumbled, caving in to the dual set of puppy dog eyes. Gabe started preparing more food for Castiel.

When Gabriel turned around, Sam grinned and winked at Castiel who chuckled in response.

A little while later, they were finishing up dinner, Castiel's cell phone rings. Castiel jumped and looked down at the ID, hoping it was Dean. He groaned when he saw the caller was Michael. He hit reject.

A few minutes later, Gabriel's phone goes off. Castiel knows its Michael.

"Don't answer it." Castiel begged.

Sam looked between the two brothers in confusion. Gabriel holds the ringing phone in his hand, as him and Castiel hold a silent conversation.

Gabriel hits accept. Castiel groans and buries his face in his hands for a second time that night.

"Hey Mikey! Cassie? Um, I don't know where he is. Probably holed up working on his next book." The next few minutes consisted of Gabriel making one word appropriate responses making it obvious that Michael was doing most of the talking.

"Sure thing, Mikey. When I see him, I'll tell him to pick up his phone and call you." Gabriel looked pointedly at Castiel.

Once he hung up, he looks over at his brother. "Why are you avoiding Michael?"

"I'm not avoiding him."

"Don't bullshit me, yes you are. I know why too since Michael told me all about it."

Sam sat quietly, his gaze going back and forth between the two brothers. It seemed like they had forgotten he was even there.

"He just wants to talk about the night of the fight. I just don't want to talk about it."

Gabriel let out a frustrated breath. "I know I make jokes about it, but quite frankly Cassie, you scared all of us that night. Michael is just concerned as well as me and Raph. According to Uri, that guy could have killed you. It's not like you to get into fights. We just want to understand what caused it."

Castiel remained stubbornly silent.

"Goddamn Cassie, talk to me! Hell, talk to anybody!"

Sam went over to Gabriel and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Gabe, calm down. I'm sure when Cas is ready to talk about it, he will." He said softly to Gabriel who was visibly upset over what could have happened to his little brother. "Isn't that right, Castiel?" Sam asked, sending an unyielding look to Castiel.

Castiel gave a short nod. His brittle posture broke and he slumped slightly. "I'm sorry Gabriel. I will talk to you about it, but not until everything is settled. Just please, give me time to fix it."

"Fix it? Cassie, are you in some sort of trouble?" Gabriel asked with real concern.

Castiel laughed hollowly. "No, I'm not in any sort of trouble. Just give me a little more time, and then I'll tell you, okay?"

Gabriel really looked at his brother who appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He walked over to Castiel and wrapped his serious little brother in a tight hug.

"You know where to find me when you're ready."

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Sam asked after Castiel left.

"My brothers and I are just trying to figure out what is going on with him. It's not like him to get into fights. Don't get me wrong, Castiel is more than capable to defending himself since you have to learn fast if you have a brother like Raphael, but he normally tries to avoid confrontations. However since that fight, Castiel has been acting a little different." Gabriel said, wearily as he snuggled up next to Sam on the couch.

"What do you mean by different?" Sam started stroking Gabriel's hair. Gabriel leaned into his hand.

"I mean, the guy upped and moved from New York where he lived for ten years, dropped his agent, Crowley and got Anna once he moved here. That I thought was a good move because Crowley was a dick and quite frankly, Anna's an angel."

"Why did he change agents?" Sam idly placed calming kisses to Gabriel's temple.

"I don't know. Once again, he won't talk. He just said that since he was moving to Illinois, he wanted an agent that was close by, but that's bullshit because it doesn't really matter where an agent is located. And then there has been his strange behavior since he moved here."

"What's he doing that's so strange?"

"Cassie and I have always been close, but he still tended to be a bit of a loner. Ever since he moved here though, I rarely get a moment to myself. If I'm not at work or with you, he's always asking me to come over or he's here. The behavior has lessened as time goes by, but not completely."

"Maybe you're looking too deep into it. Maybe he missed you and was lonely." Sam said whose fingers made the way to the back of Gabriel's neck to massage the tension away.

Gabriel moaned softly as the tension eased from his body. "You're probably right. But I'm done talking about my brother. I have you here, alone. How should we pass the time, Mr. Winchester?"

Sam gave a slow, provocative smile as he gently pushed Gabriel onto his back. He hovered over him, lips a breath away.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

* * *

It was slow for a late Saturday morning at the gym, but Dean suspected it had something to do with the spring like weather outside that everybody was taking advantage of. Dean had just finished up with his only client of the day so he decided to get a bit of a workout of his own in which involved the punching bag.

Dean lost track time as he took out his frustration on the bag. He had barely had any time alone with Castiel in the past few days. Not that they hadn't tried. It seemed like Benny had a sixth sense about when Dean and Castiel had a moment alone and would call or show up.

Like last night. Dean had the house to himself so he had Castiel come over. Since the night at the restaurant, they haven't had any time alone to well….be physical. It was killing Dean because it was difficult to be around Castiel and not be horny as hell.

When Benny told him he was staying another week, Dean internally groaned. He was happy to see Benny, but at this rate, he'll never have sex again. Castiel was not thrilled when he found out Benny was staying.

So, when he had the house all to himself and no Benny in sight, he jumped on the opportunity to jump on Cas. Jump on his strong, lithe and very flexible body. Dean stopped his workout for a moment to calm his raging libido down.

It would have helped if they could have actually had sex that night. Dean had Castiel on the couch, the couch Sam now refused to sit on, and only had the first few buttons of Cas's shirt unbuttoned when the doorbell rang.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Dean cursed.

"Don't answer it," Castiel groaned as he canted his hips up enticingly into Dean's.

Dean gave out a long, low moan before pushing off Castiel. "Ever who it is, they know I'm home. I'll try to get rid of them."

Castiel sat up disgruntled and started to button up his shirt.

Dean walked the few paces to the front door for it to reveal Benny holding two six packs of beer. "Hey Dean, thought I would stop by and we have a few beers. I already ordered pizza that's on the way. It will be like the old days." Benny drawled as he walked past Dean. He stopped short when he saw one pissed off Castiel sitting on the couch.

"Oh hey, Cas." Benny greeted awkwardly.

"Castiel." Dean and Cas corrected in unison.

Dean wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. He looked at Cas from behind Benny and gave him a helpless look and shrug.

Cas shot him a look of incredulity which increased when Benny sat down next to Castiel, taking up the middle. Benny patted the other side of the couch. "Come on buddy, let us drink some beer."

_Oh fuck, Cas is going to kill me._ Dean sat at the edge of the couch trying to ignore how Benny pressed his leg against his own and how Cas was practically snarling. When the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the pizza, Dean shot off the couch like a canon.

Benny got up also and nudged Dean out of the way, his hand touching his lower back, to pay for the pizza. Dean scooted out of the way, pizza in hand to see Castiel standing up and what looked like preparing to knock the shit out of Benny.

"Please, behave." Dean mouthed the words to Cas. Cas stopped and glowered at Dean, but sat back down. Dean ran into the kitchen to get plates and napkins. When he returned, he saw Benny and Cas at opposite sides of the couch, glaring at each other. The middle was open, apparently for him.

_No way in fuck am I sitting between the two of them._ Dean promptly sat down in one of the side chairs. The night went uncomfortably slow. By the time Benny left, Castiel was beyond pissed and Sam had arrived home.

It had seemed Benny had cockblocked Dean once again.

Dean slowed down his punches on the bag before completely stopping. Dean's shirt was completely soaked through with sweat, so he took it off and reached for a towel to wipe off his face and chest. He'll find a way to make it up to Cas. Benny just had bad timing that was all.

As Dean lowered the towel from his face, he saw Benny standing there in the empty room.

"Oh hey Benny," Dean said, feeling uncomfortable being around Benny shirtless. Especially because of how Benny was staring at him intently. _Wait, what? Why the fuck_ is _Benny staring at me that way?_ Dean suppressed a shudder.

Benny's eyes rose up from his chest to Dean's face. "It's about lunch time, just wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat with me." Benny's voice sounded hoarse to Dean's ears. The eyes returned to Dean's chest. Dean fought the urge to put his soaked t-shirt back on.

"Ah, I'm sorry Benny. I have a lot of things I need to get done here. Some other time, okay buddy?" Dean lied.

Benny stepped closer until he was invading Dean's personal space. Dean attempted to step back, but his back hit the cold cement wall. Benny's hand trailed lightly down Dean's chest.

_What the hell?!_ Dean could feel himself start to panic. "Benny, what the hell are you doing?"

Benny chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, why don't you enlighten me." Dean demanded tightly.

"Come on Dean, you must know. I've been in love with you since our freshman year in college."

Dean felt sick to his stomach. _Fuck my life. Cas was right._

"Benny," he started out gently, "you're one of my best friends and you're like a brother to me. I just don't see you in that way."

Benny leaned in closer, causing Dean's head to hit the back of the wall. "Friendship can easily morph into something more. It happens all the time."

"Even so, there's a problem. I'm with Cas."

Benny reared back, giving Dean some breathing room. "Cas? Dean I know why you're with him. He's James Milton, you're idol. You're just infatuated with him."

Dean felt anger boil up inside of him. "Fuck you Benny, I've been in love with Cas before I knew he was Milton. And do you really think that little of me that I would be in a relationship with someone just of who they are professionally?" Dean moved away from Benny, pissed that the first time he confesses his love for Castiel it's to Benny, not the man he wanted it to be.

Dean started to walk away but Benny grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, crushing his lips against Dean's. Dean immediately shoves Benny violently away. "What the fuck Benny!"

Dean never thought he would actually have his fist raised to punch his friend, but he thought it might be the only way to be clear with him. However, somebody beat him to it. Benny was pulled roughly aside and a strong fist slammed into his jaw.

Dean looked at Castiel in shock and swallowed when he saw the unholy light in his blue eyes. Obviously Castiel had seen the whole thing.

_Fuck…..!_

* * *

Castiel came down to the gym with Gabriel to see if Dean and Sam wanted to have lunch with them. Castiel was glad to see the gym quiet because he knew it would make it easier for them to sneak away for a little while. He also wanted to apologize to Dean for his behavior in regards to Benny. Benny was Dean's friend and Castiel would just have to get use to it.

As Castiel and Gabriel went to search for the boys, they walked into room off of the weight room where Castiel and Dean had their first training session. The brothers stopped when they saw Dean and Benny in what appeared to be an argument. Dean started to walk away.

Then Benny grabbed Dean and kissed him. Kiss _Cas's_ half naked boyfriend.

It felt like static was in his ears but he could hear Gabriel's quick intake of breath and his shocked, "Oh shit," before Castiel launched himself at Benny.

"Cas!" Dean cried out, but he ignored him and kept punching Benny who recovered from his surprise to fight back.

Dean and Gabriel tried to break the two apart, but they were too focused on each other and how much pain they could inflict.

"Sammy!" Cas could hear Gabriel bellow for his boyfriend.

Too quickly, he could feel Dean and Gabriel grab him as Sam and another man got a hold of Benny.

Castiel struggled in his boyfriend and brother's grip, but he did take note that it appeared he broke the bastard's nose. _Good._

"Get him the hell out of here," Dean growled in Benny's direction. Benny jerked out of Sammy and the other man's grasp and straightened. "I can leave on my own." He shot Dean a hurt look and then glowered at Castiel before he strode angrily out of the room.

"Thanks Gabe, but I'll take it from here." Dean dragged Castiel to an unused yoga room and slammed the door.

"What the hell got into you?" Dean grated out.

Castiel was still running on adrenaline, but he knew later he was going to feel the effects of the fight. He could already feel his left eye swelling.

"Are you going to answer me?" Dean demanded. Castiel looked at Dean and didn't see anger there, but worry.

Castiel remained silent as he walked to the door and locked it. Dean watched his movements.

"What are you doing?" he asked Castiel nervously.

"I'm insuring that we have some privacy." Castiel stalked toward Dean, unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Castiel's smile was that of a predator when he noticed Dean's flushed cheeks and quickened breath.

"I think we should talk about this first, Cas." Dean's eyes tracked Castiel's movements as his shirt slid off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Castiel undid the button and zipper of his jeans. He took note of the erection tenting the front of Dean's sweats. Once he reached Dean, Castiel shoved him against the wall and took possession of Dean's mouth as if to erase Benny's brief kiss.

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth and gripped his hips. Castiel pulled away enough to look into Dean's eyes.

"I think we are past talking and it's time I _show_ you." Dean's eyes widened at Castiel's gruff words. Castiel held three fingers up to Dean's mouth.

"Suck."

Castiel slipped the digits past Dean's lips who sucked them in and worked on getting them wet. In the meantime, Castiel left stinging nips on Dean's neck, followed by soothing licks. Dean's eyes rolled back and moaned around Castiel's fingers.

Once his fingers were good and wet, he pushed down his and Dean's pants and turned Dean around until his chest was pressed against the wall.

"Fuck Cas…" Dean gasped as one finger worked inside him. Castiel groaned and pressed kisses and bites against Dean's back and neck. He could taste the salt on his skin. Once he had three fingers sliding in and out of Dean, he reached around for Dean's cock, giving it a couple of hard strokes.

Castiel smiled savagely against Dean's neck when he heard him keen and push his ass out, taking Castiel's fingers deeper.

Dean whimpered when Castiel pulled away and looked over his shoulder at him. Castiel stopped to admire the picture Dean made. His body was coated with a sheen of sweat, his back arched and his ass thrust out, begging Castiel to take him. Castiel growled low in his throat in appreciation.

Castiel licked his palm and started to stroke his own cock, coating it with his salvia and precome. His eyes never left Dean's and he was able to see the pupils in his green eyes grow bigger.

"You're always saying that I'm yours. Now it's time for you to know that your _mine."_ Castiel started to push into Dean, groaning as Dean's tight ass surrounded him. He started out gentle so not to hurt him but soon he was lost.

He could hear Dean's grunts and moans that were a mixture of pleasure and a little bit of pain as Castiel thrust into him unmercifully. Castiel's reached for Dean's cock again, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"I want you to feel this Dean and remember this, that you belong to me." Castiel grunted.

"Oh fuck yes Cas…" he gasped out, his body shaking.

"Do you belong to me? Are you mine?" Castiel rasped the question in Dean's ear. He could feel a shiver run through Dean's body.

"Yesyesyes….oh god, please….please fuck me harder," he struggled to speak.

Castiel bit Dean's shoulder as he started to pound into him. Castiel's hand and arm ached from the pace he was keeping on Dean's cock, but he did not slow down. He wanted Dean to come completely apart. He wanted him to know that only Castiel could do that to him.

Castiel shifted his stance and starting hitting Dean's prostate with every stroke.

"Ahhh, Cas… _fuck!_ " Dean shouted as he came over his stomach and Castiel's hand.

Dean brutally clenched around Castiel, causing him to plunge in two more times before he spilled inside of Dean. He muffled his groans against Dean's neck as he came, chanting his name.

Castiel pulled out of Dean slowly and the both sank to the mats that were lying around the room. Only the sounds of their ragged breathing broke the silence of the room.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Castiel asked while placing gentle pecks along Dean's jaw line.

Dean turned to him, his green eyes bright. "I'm fine, Cas." he hesitated for a moment. "You know it was Benny that kissed me right? I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, you were right. You have to know that I love you…" Castiel cut him off with a kiss.

When Castiel pulled back, he said softly, "I know."

"You do?" Dean asked confused.

Castiel's heart felt light and for the first time, full. "I heard you yell it at Benny before he kissed you."

"Oh," Dean mumbled. He looked back at Castiel, his eyes full of vulnerability. Castiel's heart broke a little that Dean didn't think Castiel felt the same. Castiel thought his love would be obvious, but apparently both of them were blind fools.

Castiel cupped Dean's face and smiled tenderly. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, I've been trying to call you, but it's going straight to voicemail."

Castiel had just opened the door of his apartment to see Dean standing anxiously in the hallway, worry marring his face. He gave Dean an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but I must have broken my phone during my fight with Benny. I just haven't gotten a new one yet."

Dean gave a small breath of relief and said quietly, "I thought since everything that happened the other day, that maybe you were avoiding me…"

Castiel leaned in and gave Dean a kiss as he pulled him into the apartment. "No, I wasn't avoiding you. I've been busy and I didn't even realize my phone was broken until I went to call you. I thought you were avoiding _me_ since I haven't heard from you in three days."

Dean chuckled at Castiel. "Dude, it took you three days to realize your phone was broken? Most people are on their phone constantly and would know in an instant if something was wrong."

Castiel shrugged. "I don't normally talk on the phone much except for you, Gabriel or Anna. I should have found it strange that it didn't ring for three days. At least I got a lot of writing done."

Dean had made his way to Castiel's desk that held his laptop, trying to catch a glimpse of the manuscript of the newest Warriors of the Light book. Dean had barely read a paragraph before Castiel caught him and shut the laptop.

"Dean, just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean you get a sneak peek. You have to wait like everybody else." Castiel scolded, but ended up laughing at Dean's adorable pout.

"Come on, Cas. Shouldn't boyfriends of famous authors get special privileges?"

"Yes, it's means kinky sex in public places. Not reading unfinished, unedited manuscripts." Castiel replied deadpanned.

Dean's jaw dropped slightly before he started laughing. "Gabriel is starting to rub off on you."

"Lord help me." Castiel sighed forlornly, but merriment twinkled in his blue eyes.

Dean walked over to the couch and dropped down on it, stretching out his legs in the process. Castiel sat down with him, adjusting Dean's legs so they fell across his lap.

"What are you doing here anyways? You're normally working at this time." Castiel removed Dean's shoes and started to massage the arch of one foot. Dean moaned softy at Castiel's ministrations.

"I took the morning off so I'm free until one. I wanted to see you because I missed you. Plus, I went to talk to Benny." Dean said reluctantly on the last part, pausing to see Castiel's reaction.

Castiel's nimble fingers stopped moving over Dean's foot for a moment before resuming again. "How did that go?" he asked quietly.

"Surprisingly well. He apologized about what happened Saturday. He actually wanted to come here and apologize to you in person, but I told him that might not be a good idea."

"No, it wouldn't have been." Dean shivered at Castiel's fierce look. He looked kind of dangerous with the fading black eye and the even blacker expression that crossed his face at the mention of Benny.

"I figured that much. Despite with everything that has happened, Benny is a good guy. He realizes now that I'm serious about you, that I love you. Hopefully someday we will get past all this and be friends again."

Castiel would never forget that Benny attempted to take Dean away from him, but he would never begrudge Dean the opportunity to salvage his friendship with Benny. He just hoped Dean didn't expect him to actually be friends with the guy.

Dean stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Castiel watched Dean's t-shirt rise, exposing a strip of his tanned stomach. Castiel looked away quickly when he felt his pants become tighter.

"Why are you so tired, it's not even ten yet?" Castiel asked, his voice deepening, keeping his eyes averted. Dean had not lowered his arms, the bit of skin teasing Castiel. He narrowed his eyes. _Was he doing that on purpose?_ He looked up at Dean to see a knowing smirk.

He slowly lowered his arms. "Your brother spent the night last night so I didn't get much sleep. I think those two were at it all night. Sam still was able to get up at five this morning all chipper. I swear, sometimes I think he's adopted."

"Maybe next time Gabriel spends the night, you should come here. I could give you a key and you can just let yourself in if you need to escape for a while." Castiel looked up from Dean's foot he was working on when he noticed there was no reply from Dean.

Dean had a large grin on his face. "You want to give me a key to your apartment?"

Castiel stared at Dean confused, trying to figure out why he looked so happy. "Of course, why shouldn't I give you a key? You're my boyfriend and I want you to feel comfortable here as much as you would in your own place."

Dean leaned up, tugging at Castiel's shirt causing him to let go of Dean's foot and lean forward. "Usually, giving a key to your place signifies you want to take the relationship further, possibly more permanent."

"Of course I want to make it more permanent. I told you I loved you. I've never said that to anybody before. I was in a relationship with Balthazar for five years and never even uttered those words to him." Castiel looked away, feeling uncomfortable expressing his feelings. He casted his eyes back at Dean to see that his grin had turned into something softer.

"Say it again." Dean whispered, leaning up closer.

"Say what again?" Castiel whispered back, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the room.

"That you love me." Dean's green eyes stayed focused on Castiel's, his warm hands sneaking underneath Castiel's shirt.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean sighed, "I'll never get tired of hearing that. But if you tell Sam that, I swear to all that is holy…"

Castiel barked out a laugh. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." Dean's hands running along his chest and ribs were making it difficult to concentrate. He leaned in closer until his upper body was touching Dean's.

"Now, let me show you how much I love you." Castiel's voice had dropped an octave, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Dean's body. Castiel's lips caught Dean's in a demanding kiss.

Dean chuckled to himself. He always did learn better with the hands on approach.

* * *

Gabriel poked at the salad in front of him and sighed. He was having lunch in his office today. Since he spent the night at Sam's, Sam had thoughtfully packed him a lunch to take with him. Unfortunately, it was of the healthy variety.

"Hey Novak, your brother is here." Charlie said from the doorway, opting to stay in the office for lunch as well.

"Tell him to come on back."

Castiel appeared a minute later, holding two drinks and a bag. "Dean told me that you spent the night last night so I figured Sam packed your lunch today." He saw the salad and smirked. "I thought you would want something more than a salad." He proceeded to sit the chocolate shake and the bag containing a burger and fries in front of Gabriel.

"Oh, I knew you were my favorite brother for a reason!" Gabriel shoved the half eaten salad to the side and went to work on the food Castiel brought.

Gabriel looked up from the bag. "What, no food for you?"

Castiel settled down in one of the chairs across from Gabriel's desk and took a sip of his own milkshake. "I ate earlier with Dean."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, giving in to his urge to tease his baby brother. "Did you actually eat or is that code for wild kinky sex?"

Gabriel started laughing when Castiel's face started turning red.

"Oh my god, you did! I was only joking, but it seems like I was right!" Gabriel pushed some fries toward Castiel. "Here, have some; you need to keep your strength up."

Castiel rolled his eyes, but still took a fry. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes while Gabriel ate his burger and Castiel ate the majority of the fries.

"Sam asked me to come to South Dakota with him to meet their Uncle Bobby in a few weeks."

Castiel nodded. "Dean asked me also. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm going. That's their only family they have left and I really want to meet him. What about you?"

"Yes, I'm going also. I hope Bobby likes me." Castiel licked the salt off his fingers.

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. It's me that should be worried. I'll probably screw it up by saying the wrong thing or cracking an inappropriate joke."

"I think everything will be fine since Bobby will clearly see how much you love Sam. That's what's important."

Gabriel gave Castiel an embarrassed smile. "You're right. This should be an interesting road trip with the four of us. I hope we don't have rooms next to each other because the last thing I want to hear is you and Dean having sex. Especially after the gym incident."

Castiel flushed. "Um, did people hear us?"

"The whole goddamn gym heard the two of you. You two must have been under an air vent because it seemed like it was broadcasted. You're lucky the gym wasn't busy."

Castiel groaned and covered his face. "I'll never be able to go back in there again."

"Nah, most of people there had taken Dean's bootcamp. I guess he makes them his little bitches, so they found it funny that Dean was the bitch for once. You're like a hero to them."

Castiel groaned louder and sank deeper into the chair.

A sly smile crossed Gabriel's face. "However, I'd stay clear of Lisa."

Castiel's head popped up. "Why?"

"Apparently that's her yoga room you used and you didn't do a very good job cleaning up. I guess when she was giving a class and was getting into child pose; she got a face full of c…"

Castiel squeaked, a look of horror on his face. When Gabriel saw the expression, he choked on his laughter. "Kiddo relax, I'm messing with you! You should have seen your face!" Tears streamed down Gabriel's face.

Castiel glared daggers at Gabriel. "Assbutt."

Gabriel simply smiled.

* * *

"Hey Sam, do you have a minute?" Jo poked her head into Sam's office.

He looked up from his paperwork, relieved for the distraction. "Yeah, what's up?"

"There's this guy at the front desk that wants to take a tour of the gym before he decides if he wants to join or not. He's asking for you specifically."

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Sam quickly finished up what he was working on and straightened his desk. When he got to the reception area, he stopped abruptly. It was the same blonde guy that came in a few weeks earlier. Sam cringed internally when those blue eyes focused on him with a laser-like intensity.

"Hey there, Jo tells me that you wanted me to take you on a tour."

"Yes Sam, I wanted you to show me around before I made my decision."

"Sure, no problem. Just follow me." Sam gestured toward the stairs that lead downstairs to the gym."

As they walked down the stairs, Sam could practically feel the heat of the guy's body behind him, he was so close. He jogged down the last remaining steps to put some distance between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name again? It's been a little while since you came in the first time."

"It's Nick. How long have you owned this place?"

"My brother, Dean and I bought out the last owner about five years ago. So, here's the cardio room. We have several different machines you can use. The room also overlooks the weight room and on this side, the pool." Sam pointed out, moving along quickly. Every time Sam stopped, Nick would get into his personal space.

Sam showed him the machines in the cardio room before exiting and going down a short flight of stairs to the weight room.

"Are you originally from Pontiac?" Nick asked, casually, but Sam could feel that his full attention was focused on the answer.

Sam was getting annoyed with all the personal questions. "No, we are originally from out west." He kept his answer vague, not comfortable with telling him he had lived in Kansas and South Dakota.

Sam continued to show him the rest of the weight room and the other rooms that were used for classes. As they were walking through the calisthenics room, a member stopped him with a question.

The entire time, Sam could feel Nick behind him. At one point he heard a small intake of breath at his neck. Sam jumped forward, almost knocking down poor Miss Mosely. _Was the guy sniffing me? What the fuck?!_

Sam noticed that Miss Mosely was giving Nick a stern look. Clearly she didn't like the guy either. Nick returned the look with a polished smile. She turned back to Sam. "Is Gabriel coming in today?" she asked pointedly.

Sam saw Nick stiffen at the mention of his boyfriend's name. Sam turned his confused eyes to Miss Mosely. "He'll probably be in when he gets off of work tonight. Why?"

She smiled. "I might come back in and see him is all. He's such a nice young man. He's a keeper. You don't find boyfriends like him anymore." she stated as she stared at Nick the entire time.

Sam knew he had a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at her with his jaw slightly agape. Sam never heard the words "nice young man" used to describe Gabriel. Especially from Miss Mosely since her and Gabriel would always bicker back and forth with each other.

"Umm, I'll let him know."

"You do that," she reached up and gave Sam a little motherly tap on the cheek and then frowned at Nick.

When Sam turned his attention back to Nick, the blonde had a cold expression in his eyes as he watched Miss Mosely walk away. As he riveted his attention back to Sam, his face became expressionless except for his blue eyes became warmer as they travelled the length of Sam's body.

Sam couldn't repress the shudder this time. The blonde's demeanor was just too disturbing.

Nick must have seen Sam's shudder and gave him a smooth smile. "I think I'll sign up for a membership."

Sam cursed inwardly. Hopefully he won't come in too often. "We'll go back upstairs and I'll have Jo sign you up."

Even after he left Nick at the reception counter with Jo, Sam could still feel the blonde's insidious stare on him for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam stretched his arms over his head and yawned as he walked into the house he shared with Dean. He threw his keys on the side table by the door and headed toward the bathroom. Thursdays were always his long days and left him worn out. All he could think about was taking a hot shower and going to bed.

He noticed the house was quiet which must have meant that Dean was out with Castiel. Sam was a little relieved to have the house to himself for a little while. Dean tended to be a night owl and wanted Sam to stay awake with him.

Sam started stripping as he made his way to the bathroom and was nude by the time he arrived. He shut the bathroom door and threw his clothes in the hamper. He started the shower and waited for the water to get warm. After it was at the right temperature, he got in and sighed as the warm water sluiced over his tired muscles.

He didn't know how long he stood there, hands on the wet tile, letting the water run down his back, but suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The shower door was steamed, so it was hard to see.

Sam opened the door of the shower. "Is somebody out there? Dean?" When there was no reply, he convinced himself that he imagined it and went back to his shower.

As he was washing his hair, a cold shiver ran through him despite the water being warm. He poked his head out the shower door again and looked around but he didn't see anything unusual. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like someone was watching him.

Sam mentally shook himself. He knew he shouldn't have watched Psycho with Gabriel last night.

He smiled as he thought about Gabriel and last night. Sam had gone to the townhouse with take-out, knowing Gabriel would be too tired to cook for himself. On Wednesday nights, Gabriel and another doctor volunteered at a free clinic for low income people. Gabriel would tend to the children while the other would work with the adults.

When Sam had arrived, Gabriel must have just gotten home because he was still dressed in his scrubs and his hair mussed. Dark smudges were under his eyes, but despite his obvious weariness, his golden eyes had lit up when Sam walked through the door.

Sam had never seen anybody more beautiful in that moment. Gabriel might come across as a prankster and sometimes a bit of a jerk, but Sam knew better. The guy had the biggest heart Sam had ever come across before. He had seen how he interacted with his little patients, willing to do anything to make them smile and giggle, even if it was at the expense of him looking like a fool. He was attached to them and was constantly fussing over them, even when he saw them outside of his office.

Then there was how he was with the people closest to him. He was always worried about Castiel, wanting him to be happy. Gabriel was much like Dean in that aspect, always wanting the best for their little brothers.

A slow smile spread across Sam's face. Not only did he have a good heart, but the guy was sexy as hell. Sam has never met anyone as straight forward and adventurous as Gabriel. The first time they had met, Sam was in the shower at the gym when he heard a quick intake of breath. When he had turned around, there was Gabriel staring at him, wrapped only in a towel that was rapidly tenting.

Instead of quickly leaving to give Sam privacy, Gabriel stayed there and talked to him and refused to leave until Sam gave him his number. If it was any other person, Sam would have been pissed and probably would have knocked them into next week, but there was something different about Gabriel.

Sam shook his head from his musing and started to lather his body. As his hand slid down his slick stomach to his groin, he realized that just thinking about Gabriel had made him hard.

Sam let one of his large hands grasp his cock as he stroked roughly, thinking about one of his favorite sexual encounters with Gabriel that included stealing the Impala one night while Dean was asleep and fucking Gabriel in the backseat. And then again while bending him over the hood; Sam pinning his wrists down as he took him hard and fast.

Sam felt his body flush and tense as his orgasm came rushing to the surface. Sam came with a cry, Gabriel's name on his lips.

After Sam cleaned himself, he shut off the water that was starting to turn cold and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and started toward the door, however, he stopped when he noticed the door was open about six inches.

_Huh, that's weird. Could have sworn I closed it…_

He shrugged it off, figuring the latch must not have caught. He headed to his bedroom. As he walked in, he noticed something on the floor by his dresser. He flipped on the light and saw it was the picture of him and Gabriel that he had sitting on his dresser. The glass from the frame was shattered.

He felt his blood chill. Since he was close to his closet, he grabbed his bat he used when he played for a league during the summer. He crept out into the hallway, listening for the slightest of sounds.

As he made his way closer to the living room, he heard a noise in the kitchen. Changing directions, he quietly padded to the kitchen, the door still swinging slightly. Sam's palms started to sweat causing him to grip the bat tighter to prevent it from slipping.

Taking a deep breath and the sound of blood pumping in his ears, he rushed into the kitchen with the bat raised.

"Hey Sammy, do you know where the…FUCK!" Dean yelled when he poked his head out of the cabinet to see a bat flying toward his head.

Sam's eyes widened in horror, but it was too late to stop the momentum of the bat.

Dean jumped out of the way as Sam took out the door to one of the wall cabinets.

"Holy shit, Sam! What the hell?" Dean yelled, eyes wide with shock.

Sam panted, heart racing at the close call. "I thought somebody had broken in."

"Why did you think that?" Dean said, suddenly alert.

"I thought somebody was watching me and then there's the picture in my room…" Sam rambled on.

"First, put on some clothes before you lose your towel. Then show me the picture."

Sam nodded and went back to his room where he quickly donned some jeans and a red t-shirt. After Dean cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, he came to Sam's room to examine it.

Sam told Dean where the picture originally was sitting on the dresser by the window.

"Dude, you left your window open. Probably a gust of wind knocked it down."

Sam did remember opening the window that morning to enjoy the spring air. "Yeah, you're probably right." he agreed, but still felt uneasy.

"You need to relax. After you clean this up, come have a beer with me and we'll watch some TV." Dean clasped Sam's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving the room.

After Sam cleaned up the shards of glass, he joined Dean in the living room who handed him an open beer. He tried to forget about the whole strange incident.

* * *

"I don't know, Gabe, it might be hard to find somebody to cover me this weekend."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam. "Come on Moose, it'll be fun! Who can say no to a cabin on Lake Michigan for the weekend? It's supposed to be beautiful and we can enjoy the sunshine. Look at me! This winter has leeched out any color I had. It's imperative I get some sun."

Sam smirked as he looked up from his desk. "You're a doctor, aren't you worried about skin cancer?"

Gabriel groaned in frustration. "I'll wear sun block. I just need a little color so I don't look like a freaking corpse."

"Now you're being overdramatic. You don't look like a corpse, but if it makes you feel better, I'll see if somebody can cover my Friday and Saturday clients and classes." Sam said, trying to hide a smile.

Gabriel all but squealed and jumped around the desk to sit on Sam's lap. Gabriel's placed an excited, chaste kiss on Sam's mouth. Sam could feel his cock stiffen with Gabriel squirming in his lap, his ass grinding down on Sam's groin.

Sam knotted his fingers in Gabriel's hair to take the kiss deeper. Gabriel moaned as Sam's tongue plundered his mouth. Gabriel gripped Sam's broad shoulders and pressed his chest against Sam's.

"Ugh, get a room."

Gabriel and Sam broke apart; breathing heavy to see Jo had walked into Sam's office and flopped down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Jealous." Gabriel smirked, still wiggling a little to torture Sam, whose hard cock was pressed against his ass. Sam bit back a moan.

Jo laughed weakly and then groaned, laying her head on the desk. Sam quietly rummaged through one of his desk drawers until he found a bottle of aspirin and laid it by Jo's head.

"Thanks." she mumbled when she turned her head and saw the bottle.

"Late night?" Gabriel asked, eyes twinkling in amusement at Jo's obvious hangover.

"I had a date last night. The guy was hot and kept buying me drink after drink. I thought it was going well, but then it got weird."

Sam straightened up in his chair when Gabriel jumped off his lap, making his way around the desk, kneeling in front of Jo.

"Here, let me look at you," Gabriel demanded, going into doctor mode as he cradled her face in his hands and checking her pupils.

Jo scowled and wrenched her face out of his hands. "He didn't drug me; I just had too much to drink."

Sam had stood up and came around to the front of the desk where he perched. Sam's body was tense, arms folded over his chest. "How did it get weird?"

"Okay, you two can stop with the overprotective brothers' act." Jo grumbled and looked away.

"Jo…"

"Okay, okay! He kept asking questions about you and Gabriel I didn't tell him anything, at least I don't think I did but I was pretty wasted." she lowered her head as if ashamed.

Sam and Gabriel shared confused looks.

"Do we know him? Why was he asking questions?" Sam asked, leaning forward to place a hand on Jo's shoulder.

"You know him, Sam. It's that new member Nick that you showed around last week."

Sam tensed. Gabriel gave Sam a questioning look. "Who's Nick?"

"He's a new member. He's really odd, kind of creepy actually." Sam told Gabriel before turning a serious gaze to Jo. "Stay away from Nick. There's something not right about him."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Jo said. "At first he was kind of intense and sexy, but afterwards, I just realized he was downright creepy as you said."

"What I don't understand," Gabriel interrupted, "I don't know any Nicks so why would he be asking about me?"

"The day I showed him around the gym, Miss Mosley was asking about you and made it known you were my boyfriend. I think she thought that Nick was interested in me and wanted to make sure he knew that I was already taken."

"Missouri? She hates me. Why would she do that?"

At this, Jo let out a little laugh. "Gabriel, Missouri is in my water aerobics class and she talks about you all the time. She loves you. Apparently you are the only one brave enough to talk back to her."

Gabriel's face broke out in a huge grin. "Really? She had me fooled. Remind me to send that woman flowers."

Jo got up from the chair, reluctantly. "I better go make my rounds. See you guys later."

After Jo was gone, Gabriel turned to Sam, a somber expression. "From what you and Jo told me about this Nick guy, I have a bad feeling. You need to take your own advice and stay away from him as well."

"Trust me, if I see him coming, I will go running the other way."

Gabriel nodded. "Just make sure you run fast enough that he can't get a good look at your behind. You ass belongs to me." He winked as he walked out of Sam's office.

* * *

It was the morning of Gabriel and Sam's getaway. Gabriel went to the grocery store to buy a few things for the trip which included snacks for the three hour trip. He had already loaded his cart up with candy and some fruit for Sam.

As he wheeled his cart down the aisle, he could hear the squeaky sound of a cart with a crooked wheel behind him. He stopped his cart at the end of the aisle to grab a case of water when he happened to look over to the other shopper sharing the aisle with him.

It was the blonde that had been staring at him at the diner. And staring at Sam.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. He abandoned his cart and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, but do I know you? I saw you a few weeks ago at the diner." Gabriel controlled his voice and facial expressions, trying to appear friendly and approachable, hoping to get the guy to talk.

The blonde gave Gabriel a smile that chilled him. "We've met before a long time ago, but I doubt you would remember me."

Gabriel shot him a puzzled look. "I have? When and where?"

The blonde ignored the question. "You're boyfriend Sam is very attractive. You might want to be careful that nobody else tries to snatch him up."

Gabriel was livid. "How the hell do you know about Sam? Who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

Blue eyes stared dispassionately into furious golden ones. "A man like Sam is hard to ignore. Maybe you should ask him who I am, he knows my name." he stopped to tap a finger on his chin before giving Gabriel a cruel smile. "Don't you agree that his star shaped birthmark on his inner thigh is the sexiest thing you've ever seen?"

Gabriel's chest clenched at the thought of this man seeing Sam's mark. _Is this man an old boyfriend of Sam's?_ _Has Sam slept with this man?_ Gabriel's heart splintered a little of the thought of Sam and this man having sex. Gabriel knew Sam was far from being a virgin when they got together, but he didn't like the thought of Sam sleeping with someone that seemed so inhuman.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you stay away from Sam and from me." Gabriel hissed.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and gave Gabriel a mocking smile. Gabriel stepped closer to make his intentions more clear, but a young voice stopped him.

"Dr. Novak!" Lisa's son, Ben came barreling down the aisle at him.

Gabriel quickly schooled his features. "Hey Ben! How are you?"

Gabriel tried to focus on Ben's chatter, acting as nothing was wrong when really he was seething inside. When Ben took a breath between stories, Gabriel looked up.

The blonde was gone.

* * *

Saturday evening, Castiel found himself at Dean's house for dinner and a movie. Since Dean had the house to himself for the weekend, he wanted to cook for Castiel. Castiel found the whole thing very sweet.

Dean fixed them homemade cheeseburgers that were surprisingly very good. Dean smiled with pride as Castiel moaned at every bite until the sounds turned downright dirty that Dean had to beg him to stop just so he could finish his own meal.

After dinner they were on the couch, Castiel's head in Dean's lap as they watched a movie Dean had rented. Castiel wasn't paying much attention to the movie; his focus was on Dean's fingers running through his hair absentmindedly. His fingers were so soothing, Castiel soon found himself falling asleep.

"Cas, wake up."

Castiel blinked. The first thing Castiel saw when his vision finally cleared of sleep was the blank TV.

"Did I miss the whole movie? You should have waked me up." he mumbled, groggily as he turned his head to where he stared up at Dean.

Dean smiled down at him. "You were tired and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I like to watch you sleep."

"That's not creepy."

Dean laughed. "You know what I mean. You just look so young and peaceful. Also you snore a little which I find very cute." he grinned.

Castiel sat up. "My snores are manly, not _cute._ " he huffed.

"Sorry, my mistake. They are very masculine snores."

Castiel nodded solemnly in agreement before giving in and laughing.

Dean laughed with him but then his laughter slowly died away until only a small smile remained. "I like it when you laugh. When I first met you, you rarely laughed or even smiled."

"I was going through a rough time then, but it seems like luck is on my side and what bad things I thought were going to happen never did."

"Such as?" Dean asked, scooting closer.

Castiel looked at Dean nervously. Nobody but Uriel knew the reason for the fight that landed Castiel in jail or the reason for his move from New York. He never told Gabriel because he felt ashamed and wanted to fix the damage he had done.

However, now he really wanted to tell Dean, to get it off his chest. As sensing that Castiel was finally going to talk more about his time in New York, Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him in tight.

"It all started when I met this guy through my old agent, Crowley. He tried to set me up with him, but after a couple of dates, we knew it wasn't going to work out, so we became friends instead. At least I thought we were friends…"

Castiel's phone rang.

Dean's body sagged in disappointment when Castiel reached for it.

Castiel didn't bother looking at the ID, figuring it was either Gabriel or Anna, so he was surprised when he heard Uriel's deep voice on the other end.

"Uri?" Castiel could feel Dean straighten attentively at the name. Dread filled Castiel's heart.

Uriel didn't bother with greetings, but went straight to the point. "I ran into Crowley tonight. He said he's been trying to reach you, but nobody was willing to give out your number."

Castiel could feel himself pale and his body started to tremble. "Cas?" Dean tightened his hold on him, his face pinched with concern.

Castiel's throat felt tight, but managed to speak. "Why is he trying to reach me?"

"To warn you. Crowley says the bastard is there in Pontiac and he's been there for quite a while. Apparently your brother isn't the only one he's after now. He's after a guy name Sam also."

Castiel couldn't speak. Apparently Dean could hear some of the conversation since he was sitting so close. He ripped the phone out of Castiel's hand when he heard Sam's name mentioned.

"What's this about my brother?" Dean growled into the phone.

Everything seemed to fade away as Castiel put his face in his hands. Only one thought ran through his mind.

_Nick was here._


	15. Chapter 15

"I didn't know you knew how to sail."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, sweet cheeks." Gabriel winked at Sam as they walked back into the cabin that they were staying at outside of Kenosha, Wisconsin.

Gabriel took in Sam's wind reddened cheeks and ruffled hair. His hazel eyes sparkled with happiness as he looked down at Gabriel. Gabriel was certain he had made the right decision to wait until after they got back to Pontiac before telling Sam about the incident in the grocery store.

The ride to the cabin the day before gave Gabriel time to think about whether to tell Sam or not about the blonde. He decided he needed to tell Sam, but made up his mind to wait to tell him on Monday. He just didn't want it to ruin their weekend trip.

They had spent Friday afternoon exploring Kenosha. Saturday was entirely spent at the lake where Gabriel had rented a sailboat. Both Gabriel and Sam wanted to take a dip in the lake, but since it was early spring, the water was still too cold for swimming.

At least on the boat, Gabriel got to enjoy the sun that reflected off the lake and the sight of Sam in cargo shorts and a tight tank top. He especially enjoyed when Sam helped hoist the mainsail causing his biceps to flex. Gabriel had to bite back a moan and the urge to drag Sam back to the cabin to have his wicked way with him.

Once they were in the cabin, Gabriel made his way to the small kitchen to start dinner while Sam worked on starting a fire in the stone fireplace. Even though it was a warm day, the nights were still chilly.

They were going to have a simple meal of tilapia, wild rice and salad for dinner that night. Gabriel had just put the fish in the oven and was working on making a salad when two strong arms encircled his waist. Gabriel leaned into Sam's solid chest.

"I had fun today. I'm glad you convinced me to do this." Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear before kissing the back of his neck.

Gabriel wiggled his ass against Sam, causing the taller man to groan. When Sam unbuttoned and started to nudge Gabriel's shorts down over his hips, he slapped his hands away.

"Come on Moose, dinner will be ready soon." He turned around in Sam's arms and leaned up to place a small kiss on Sam's lips. "Besides, I want to take my time with you tonight. You need to be savored, not rushed." Gabriel purred against Sam's lips. Gabriel took pleasure in the flush that came over Sam's face and the rapid dilation of his hazel eyes.

"Gabe, you're going to kill me," he moaned, but released him, reluctantly.

After dinner, they sat on the floor of the living room, their backs against the sofa, watching the fire as it hissed and crackled. Sam's arm was wrapped around Gabriel's shoulders, his hand dangling down Gabriel's chest.

"We should do this more often." Gabriel said while he idly played with Sam's fingers, in an attempt to get him to stop sliding his big hand down his shirt.

"We should. Sometimes, it doesn't feel like we see enough of each other." he agreed quietly, eyes intent on the fire.

Gabriel looked at Sam and watched the light of the fire dance over his face. Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand, causing him to look at him question.

Gabriel cleared his throat and then swallowed. "Maybe you should move in with me. I mean, if you wanted." Gabriel said nervously.

Sam turned with wide eyes, but remained silent, just staring at Gabriel. Gabriel pulled his eyes away from Sam and started to stand up.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't. It was just a suggestion. I'm going to go clean up…" Gabriel started to stand up to go to the kitchen, feeling a little hurt seeing that Sam didn't want to move in with him. Maybe it was too soon….

Gabriel yelped in surprise when he felt Sam yank him into his lap. Sam pressed his forehead against Gabriel's. "I'd love to move in with you."

Gabriel felt his whole body relax with relief and happiness, but tensed again when Sam hungrily took possession of his mouth. Gabriel let out a long drawn out moan, trembling slightly from the onslaught of pleasure that zinged through his body as Sam moved his hands up under his shirt, running his calloused fingers over Gabriel's heated chest.

Gabriel shifted his position to where he was straddling Sam's lap. He threaded his fingers into Sam's soft hair and kissed him back, equally as hungrily. Tongues rubbed, teeth nipped until they broke apart and gasped for air.

Gabriel looked down at Sam's lust glazed eyes and swollen lips and smiled slowly. He pressed down until he was grinding and undulating in Sam's lap. Sam panted and groaned, gripping Gabriel's hips tightly.

Sam pulled his shirt off and wiggled out of his shorts and boxers, not wanting to release Gabriel from his lap. Sam whimpered when Gabriel's covered ass rubbed against his naked cock.

"God, please Gabe…" Sam rasped, anxious to get Gabriel naked. Gabriel took his shirt off and as he was stretching to pull it over his head, Sam ran his hands up his back, tugging Gabriel toward him to pull a nipple into his mouth.

Gabriel could feel his body flushing from the suction of Sam's soft lips. "Sam…. _Sam…."_ he sighed, feeling Sam's arousal bucking up, large and hard. He could feel Sam smile against his chest.

Gabriel gently pulled away so he could stand up to take his shorts off. Sam pushed his hands away to unbutton and slide the shorts and underwear down Gabriel's thighs. Sam took advantage of his position of his face being level with Gabriel's groin by leaning forward and taking the doctor into his mouth.

Gabriel took a sharp intake of breath when Sam's hot, wet mouth enveloped him.

" _Oh god, Sam…_ " Gabriel gasped, head falling back as he tried to control his hips from giving Sam too much. Sam hummed around Gabriel's cock, causing his legs to shake, threatening to collapse. The younger man took Gabriel deeper into his mouth until it reached the back of his constricting throat.

"Sam, please, you have to stop." Gabriel begged, desperately wanting Sam inside him. After giving a couple more forceful sucks that caused Gabriel's eyes to roll back, Sam released him.

Sam's hands ran along Gabriel's thighs, "Damn, the lube is in my suitcase…"

"Left front pocket of my shorts." Gabriel rushed out.

Sam stilled and looked up at Gabriel in surprise. "You keep lube in your pocket?"

"Hey, I wanted to be prepared in case we became shipwrecked while sailing."

"We were on a lake, not an ocean."

"It's a pretty big lake. That's why it's one of the _Great_ Lakes."

Sam stifled a laugh and reached into the pocket of Gabriel's shorts that were still caught around his calves and pulled out a small bottle. Gabriel stepped out of his shorts and kicked them aside. He got back down on his knees and leaned forward as Sam spread some lube over his fingers and reached behind Gabriel.

Sam gently worked a finger in, causing Gabriel to whimper and push down, taking the digit fully. Soon, Sam had worked three fingers in, stretching as Gabriel fucked himself on Sam's hand.

"Fuck baby, I need in you," Sam breathed into Gabriel's ear, removing his fingers and replacing it with the broad tip of his cock.

Sam slowly worked his way in, even with the stretching; it was still a tight fit. Gabriel buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck and groaned as he felt Sam stretching him as he took more of him inside.

"You feel so good inside me." Gabriel panted as Sam bottomed out. Gabriel loved the pleasure-pain feeling of fullness and mewled a little when Sam pulled out partially, but quickly pushed back in.

Sam set a tortuously pace, the thrusts slow and sensuous. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him, sucking at the lower lip, causing it to plump and swell even more.

Soon, both were overcome and their movements became less graceful as Sam pounded up into Gabriel harder.

"Yes, that's it…come on Sammy, fuck me harder." Gabriel urged on, slamming himself down at every up thrust. A small adjustment and suddenly Sam was striking Gabriel's prostate.

He wailed. " _Sam!_ "

Sam reached down and started stroking Gabriel's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, baby." Sam rasped. He then captured Gabriel's earlobe and bit hard.

Gabriel screamed his release as he came over Sam's hand and between their bodies.

"That's it baby, let go. God, you're so beautiful. Oh god, _Gabe…!_ " Sam gave a few more hard thrusts before he came deep inside Gabriel.

Gabriel collapsed on Sam's heaving chest and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, Sam." he told Sam, drowsily.

Sam turned his head to kiss Gabriel's temple. "I love you too. Now, let's take a shower and get to bed before you fall asleep on me."

When Sam got no response, he looked down at Gabriel, but saw that he was already too late. He was fast asleep.

* * *

"What's this about my brother?" Dean demanded at the person on the other line.

"Who is this? Put Castiel back on the phone," came the deep voice of Uriel from the other side. Dean remembered Cas telling him that Uriel was his roommate the entire time he lived in New York.

Dean looked over at Cas who had his face buried in his hands. He appeared to be oblivious of everything around him.

"He's not able to come to the phone. Tell me. I'm his boyfriend."

There was a pause. "Put the phone on speaker."

Dean did what Uriel had asked. "Okay, go ahead…explain."

Instead of an explanation, Uriel's voice lashed out like a whip, resonating through the room. " _Castiel!_ "

Dean watched as Cas's head snapped up, seeming to destroy the trance he had been in. Castiel quickly grabbed the phone from Dean.

When Dean went to take the phone back, Castiel set his fiery blue gaze at Dean, his face was grim. Dean immediately backed off.

Castiel took the phone off speaker and held it up to his ear. "Tell me everything Crowley said."

Dean watched as Castiel paced back and forth, getting frustrated at only hearing one side of the conversation. He felt like his stomach was in knots. He knew something was terribly wrong and it somehow involved his baby brother.

"Dean. Dean!" Castiel had leaned down, face close to Dean's. He hadn't realized that Cas had finished his call, he was so caught up in his own worry.

"What the hell is going on?"

Castiel didn't answer. "Call Sam. Tell him they need to come home immediately. I tried Gabriel, but it went straight to voicemail."

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and speed dialed Sam. It also went straight to voice mail. "They might not have good reception there."

"We need to go to them, then. Let's go Dean, it's important to get to them." Castiel went back to pacing the room.

"Goddamnit Cas, tell me what this is all about? Why do we need to get to Sam and Gabriel?" Dean could feel his anger rise from the non answers Castiel was giving him.

"We don't have time. I'll tell you everything on the road. I promise."

* * *

Something had woke Gabriel up. He thought he had heard a large thump that caused him to wake up. Earlier, Sam had managed to wake him up and take a quick shower before climbing into bed. He distinctly remembered Sam crawling into bed with him, but now he was alone.

"Sam?" Gabriel called, sitting up in bed, preparing to get up to find him. A loud creak from the rusty door hinges sounded through the room.

As the door open, a shadow of a man stood in the doorway.

And that man was not Sam.

* * *

Castiel was working hard to calm down his racing heart. He felt enraged and scared all at the same time. If anything happened to Gabriel or Sam, he would never be able to forgive himself.

They only have been on the road a little over thirty minutes before Dean was demanding answers.

"Start talking." Castiel looked over at Dean. It was dark in the Impala, but he could still see the clenched jaw and feel the anger radiating off of him.

Castiel turned his eyes toward the passenger side window, feeling it was easier to explain to the passing scenery than to Dean's face.

"Like I had said earlier, Crowley set me up with this guy that I later found out was actually his cousin. We went on two dates before we realized we would make better friends than anything else. Everything was going well until Gabriel came to New York to visit me. That's when everything changed. Nick became…"

"Nick? That's his name? Is he a tall blonde guy?" Dean interrupted.

Castiel whipped his head toward Dean's. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"He signed up for a membership. I should have known something wasn't right about him." Dean went on to tell him about the first meeting and about Jo's experience.

"That's him. He tries to get as much information from people as he can. That's how he found out I was James Milton. Apparently he was a big fan of my work. Anyways, he got Crowley drunk and got him to tell him everything he knew about me."

"Bastard. Now tell me what he wants with Sam and Gabriel."

Castiel took a deep breath. "Gabriel came to visit me in New York. One night, we went out and Gabriel being Gabriel, got really drunk. Nick showed up where we were at and became enamored with him. I highly doubt Gabriel even remembers meeting Nick, he was so drunk."

"So this Nick guy, wanted to like date him or something?"

"Yes, that's what I thought at first. I even contemplated setting them up, but figured it wouldn't work since it would have been a long distance relationship. However, as time went by, I realized that Nick had become obsessed with Gabriel and even told me he was going to move to Pontiac to be near him."

"He was that obsessed with Gabriel after one meeting?" Dean asked, looking over at Castiel.

Castiel nodded. "It was only later I found out from Crowley that the obsession had turned dangerous. He told me that Nick had become delusional and thought he was an actual character from one of my books."

"What? A character? Which one?"

Castiel was silent for a moment. "He thinks he's Lucifer."

"He actually thinks he's the devil?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yes and the love he said he had for my brother had turned into hate. He thought Gabriel was an archangel, out to try to destroy him. Then one night, I ran into him at a bar while I was out with Uri." Castiel shuddered at the memory of Nick coming up behind him in the crowded bar, feeling trapped by the people that surrounded him as Nick maliciously whispered in his ear all the things he had planned for Gabriel. That was also the night his unreasonable anxiety of crowds began.

Dean snapped Castiel out of his thoughts. "Nick was the one you got into a bar fight with, isn't he?"

"Yes, he said he was going to k-kill Gabriel," Castiel stuttered over the word. "I had to try to stop him. Looking back that night, if there weren't so many people in that bar, Nick might have actually killed me."

Castiel saw Dean tense up, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Why isn't he locked up and what does my brother have anything to do with this?" he asked, hoarsely.

"I later did go to the police and they filed a complaint but that's as far as it had gone because Nick hadn't actually done anything. But I knew he would. That's why I moved to Illinois, to be close to Gabriel. So I could look over him in case Nick decided to show up. I had to fix it; I'm the one that exposed Gabriel to him. Now he's after Sam because in my books, Lucifer needs a vessel. He believes Sam's his vessel. If it wasn't for me or my stories, none of this would be happening."

"It's not your fault, Cas. Nick is a sick fuck that twisted something you created. You have no control over that. But damnit Cas, you should have said something to somebody. You should have told Gabriel….or me." Castiel could hear a wealth of hurt in the last part.

Castiel stared down at his lap. "You're right, I should have. Dean, I'm so sorry. My silence put my brother deeper into danger and now it's dragged Sam into it as well."

"We'll get to our brothers and tell them what is going on so they know to be on the look-out. We'll also go to the police when we get back and see if there is something that can be done."

Castiel continued to look away from Dean, knowing he was angry and hurt for not saying anything. He was surprised when Dean reached over and squeezed his shoulder. He looked over at Dean startled but he was watching the road.

The rest of the trip was silent.

* * *

Once they had reached the cabin, it was the middle of the night. Dean and Castiel got out of the car, but as they neared the door, they heard a crash and a cry come from inside the cabin.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, their faces mirroring the fear they felt for their brothers.

They both sprinted the remaining distance to the door where Dean kicked it up and ran inside. Castiel was close behind him.

What Castiel saw stopped him cold in his tracks.

A bloody Gabriel crouched protectively over the still form of Sam.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam?" Gabriel called, but he knew that the silhouette was not Sam.

"Hello Gabriel," a voice floated in the semi darkness, the dying fire in the living room was the only light in the cabin. Despite not being able to see the intruder, he knew who it was.

"Who are you and why are you here? Where's Sam?" Gabriel felt terror claw at his heart at the thought of something happening to Sam.

The overhead light flipped on, momentarily blinding Gabriel. He blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes. The blonde stalked closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gabriel kept still, his mind furiously thinking about what he could use as a weapon.

"My name is Nick. I'm well acquainted with your brother, Castiel. We met once in New York, however, you were heavily under the influence. I'm hurt that you don't seem to remember me." he hummed his disappointment.

Everything clicked into place. Gabriel now knew why the blonde had looked familiar. He had met him when he had visited Castiel. He didn't remember a whole lot about him, but he clearly remembered the guy being a dick. The name Nick registered through his mind.

"You're the Nick that has been after Sam at the gym. Why have you've been following us?" Gabriel scooted slightly closer to the edge of the bed, trying to figure the distance to the door. Unfortunately, with Nick sitting at the end of the bed, he would have to go past him first.

Nick gave a dark chuckle. "I left New York for you. I thought maybe we could be together, but I'm on to your nefarious plan. I didn't realize it until I saw you with Sam that night in the theater that you had found my vessel. You were trying to corrupt him, trying to keep him from saying yes to me. Here, I thought you loved me, but really, you were trying to destroy me."

Gabriel stared incredulously at Nick. "You're bat shit crazy. What the hell are you talking about? Where's Sam?" he asked again, edging closer to the nightstand by the bed.

"I'm not crazy, I'm enlightened. Don't worry about Sam. I would never harm him. He's just a little incapacitated at the moment. I figure it would be easier for him for when I take over his body."

Gabriel stared into Nick's crazed blue eyes, fighting the trembling that was trying to overtake his body. He didn't know if the trembling was from rage or fear. Maybe both. _Damn it Gabe, think!_

"However, Sam will never say yes to me with your corrupting influence. I need to remedy that immediately." Nick pulled out a switchblade.

Gabriel felt his body break out in a cold sweat, but he stayed still, waiting for Nick to come a little closer. Once he was in range, Gabriel grabbed the heavy lamp that was on the night stand and swung it toward Nick's head. Nick tried to dodge it, but it still managed to make contact with his temple, causing him to drop the knife.

Nick screamed out in anger and pain. Gabriel jumped up onto the mattress and ran across it. Just as he was about to leap off and sprint toward the door, Nick recovered enough to grab a hold of the edge of Gabriel's pajama pants causing them both to fall off the bed. He tried to break his fall with his hands, but his face smashed into the cold, wooden floor. Gabriel groaned at the impact, pretty certain his nose was broken. He could feel the blood gush from his nose, smearing over his face and saturating his white night shirt.

Gabriel tried to shake Nick off his leg, but his grip was bruising. Gabriel was very close to the door and scrabbled the last few inches to grab a hold of the door frame with both hands.

Nick, still a little disoriented from the blow to the head, tried to pull Gabriel to him, but he had a death grip on the door frame, splinters digging into his palms, but they went unnoticed. Gabriel twisted his body as much as he could and with his free leg, kicked Nick in the face.

Nick's grip lessened, but he still did not let go. However, when Gabriel kicked Nick in the face, the force caused Nick's head to go back, exposing his vulnerable throat. Gabriel didn't hesitate. Using as much leverage that he had, he placed another kick to Nick's trachea.

Nick's eyes widened and he let go, desperately gasping for air. Gabriel didn't give him a second glance as he scrambled up and raced into the living room.

"SAM!" Gabriel screamed, looking around for him, fearing the worse. He found him behind the couch, unconscious.

Gabriel fell painfully to his knees and quickly examined Sam, who appeared unharmed. He checked Sam's pupils to find that they were dilated. Nick had drugged him. Gabriel looked around and found a wadded up handkerchief. He didn't have to bring the cloth to his nose to smell the sickly sweet smell of chloroform.

Gabriel's heart raced anew. Chloroform was a tricky substance that the dosage was basically unknown. Given too much, it could prove fatal. Gabriel checked Sam's pulse and breathing and was relieved when he found them to be steady and stable.

He hated seeing Sam this way. That anybody would try to harm his love. _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands!_

Gabriel could hear the sound of breaking glass from the bedroom. Nick had broken the window, most likely to escape. Gabriel wanted to jump up and run after him, but there was no way he could leave Sam defenseless. Gabriel gave a loud cry of frustration and rage at not being able to follow Nick.

Gabriel started looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon in case Nick came back. He found a large shard of glass from a vase that had broken when Sam must have struggled with Nick. The sides of the shard dug into his already abused palm causing it to bleed, but any pain he felt was quickly forgotten when he heard rushing footsteps coming up to the door.

Acting on instinct, Gabriel crouched over Sam's prone body, preparing to protect him since he was knocked out when the front door splintered and came crashing down.

He was about to launch himself on the first person that was about to come in, but with a profound sense of relief, he stared into Dean's shocked and terrified green eyes, followed by Castiel's blue ones.

Both of them stared at him in horror, assuming the worse, but explanations were for later. He looked up at Castiel and pleaded with his brother.

"Hurry, Cassie, he went through the bedroom window! You have to stop him, he's getting away!"

* * *

After getting over his initial shock of seeing Gabriel covered in blood, his fear was alleviated when he realized that Gabriel wasn't seriously injured. So when Gabriel begged Castiel to go after Nick, he didn't think twice about bolting to the bedroom and out the window.

The cabin was situated close to the lake, but the backside faced a wooded area. Castiel knew that would be where Nick would go in an attempt to hide and recuperate before trying to strike again.

Castiel never ran harder in his life. He kept tripping on tree roots, but that did little to slow him down. He stopped when he came upon a small clearing, looking around. He tried to figure which way to go when a body slammed into him from behind, forcing him against a nearby tree.

Castiel grunted as the air was knocked out him. He could feel the bark of the tree scraping the side of his face.

"Castiel. I should have known you'd show up. You traitors do like to stick together."

"You have to stop this Nick. You're sick and you need help." Castiel struggled against Nick, trying to get free.

"I'm sick? You and your brother are trying to kill me!" Nick raged.

"Nobody was trying to kill you."

"Was?" Nick asked. "That implies that somebody _is_ trying to kill me now."

"You're right. Before, you were safe, but now _I'm_ going to kill you for trying to hurt my family." Castiel growled as he elbowed Nick hard enough in the stomach to force him to release Castiel.

Castiel turned around and leapt on Nick, both tumbling to the ground. They struggled with one another, throwing punches. At one point, Castiel ended up on top of Nick, straddling his chest. He used his knees to pin Nick's upper arms as he started to punch mercilessly at Nick's face.

Nearly a year of sleepless nights and fear for his family came to the surface. He could feel the skin of his knuckles crack open, but he did not stop. Nor did he stop when Nick lost consciousness.

Only one thing or he should say one person stopped him. Dean.

"Cas! You have to stop!" Dean ran into the clearing and from behind, hooked his forearms under Castiel's arms and pulled him off Nick. Later, Castiel would be grateful for this because if Dean hadn't shown up, he probably would have beaten Nick to death. No matter how much he hated Nick, he didn't think he could live with his death on his hands.

Once they had cleared Nick's body, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly, clearly with no intention of letting go. As Dean held him, he kept hearing harsh, guttural sobs. _Was Dean crying? Is he hurt?_

Castiel pulled back a little to look into his face, but saw his face was free of tears, but full of concern and worry.

The sobs weren't coming from Dean, but from _him_. He hadn't even realized he had been crying.

Dean's hold tightened. "It's okay now, Cas. Everything will be fine. I got you and I'm never letting go."

* * *

After the police arrived and arrested Nick, Gabriel and Sam were taken to the hospital. Gabriel's nose and hands were treated. Once Sam had become conscious, he was treated for his severe headache and nausea from the chloroform that was used on him.

After they were released from the hospital and they all answered a myriad of questions from the police, they checked into a hotel in Kenosha to rest before heading back to Pontiac. It was there that Castiel told Gabriel and Sam the story he had told Dean on the ride up there.

"So, you uprooted your entire life and moved to Illinois just to protect me?" Gabriel asked in awe.

"Yes, you're my brother and I love you. I would do it again without hesitation." Castiel said, feeling himself blush at the look on Gabriel's face. He was never entirely comfortable sharing his emotions with anybody.

"So that's why when you first moved here, you were like a leech. I couldn't get a moment to myself!"

Castiel shrugged. "That was a big reason, yes, but I also did miss you. I missed all my family while I lived in New York, even Raphael."

Gabriel laughed at the last part. "Wow, you really did miss us if you missed Raphael's grouchy ass. Seriously though, if something like this should ever happen again….talk to me."

"I learned my lesson on that account." Castiel looked down when Gabriel's gauzed covered hand took Castiel's bruised knuckled one.

Sam cleared his throat. "Gabe, it would be good to take your own advice. You didn't tell anybody about your suspicions of being followed."

"I know, I just thought you all would think I was crazy. I guess this is a running trait in our family, huh Cassie?"

Castiel smiled. "It appears we both need to learn to talk to each other."

Dean smiled over to his brother. "Sammy, here I thought we were bad about not sharing our thoughts and feelings, but we are nothing compared to these two!" Dean laughed as he pulled Castiel closer to his side. He had a hard time not touching Castiel since the whole incident.

Apparently Sam felt the same way about Gabriel. He practically had the guy in his lap. Sam nuzzled Gabriel's neck. "I can't believe you were going to protect me with just a piece of broken glass."

"I wasn't going to have that psycho touch my Moose. I defend what is mine."

"God, you're so hot…" Sam murmured as he nibbled on Gabriel's neck.

"And that's our cue to leave. Come on Castiel, let's get out of here." Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel's and they left Sam and Gabriel's room to head for their own.

Castiel smiled to himself. Everything was finally going to be all right.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why didn't you call me as soon as you got home? Are you okay?" Castiel stared at his unexpected guest and stifled a laugh. Anna stood in his doorway, dripping wet, looking like a drowned rat. At least she was a cute drowned rat.

Castiel ushered her in out of the rain, started some coffee and got her a towel. "Did you drive all the way down from Chicago to ask me that? Why didn't you just call?"

"I wanted to see for myself that you were fine. I still can't believe I had to hear about the whole thing on the news instead from you!" Anna gave him a smack on the arm.

"Ow," Castiel rubbed his arm. For such a little thing, Anna seemed to be freakishly strong. "I'm sorry; I didn't have a chance to tell anybody before it was all over the media. I thought my brother Michael was going to have a stroke when he saw my face plastered all over the TV."

Castiel grimaced when he thought back to that phone conversation he had with Michael and Raphael. Because of the whole situation, Michael was coming up for a visit next week. Castiel was thankful that Raphael couldn't get time off of work to come also; he didn't think he could handle the both of them at the same time.

They walked into the kitchen where he poured her a cup of black coffee. She took a fortifying sip as she leaned against the counter and stared at Castiel from over the rim of her mug. Castiel shifted uneasily, feeling uncomfortable being the focus of her penetrative scrutiny.

"Everything aside, how are you holding up?" she asked quietly.

Castiel gave an awkward shrug. "I'll be fine. I'm just relieved this is all over. I actually talked to Crowley. He told me that Nick will most likely spend the rest of his life in an institution."

Anna hummed quietly and took another sip of coffee. "There's something else going on. Tell me what it is."

Castiel sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee even though it was late and he knew he would never fall asleep. "Dean overheard a conversation I was having with Uri this evening. Since the situation with Nick is over, Uri wants me to move back to New York. Dean's upset about the whole thing. He stormed out before I could talk to him."

"Do you plan on moving?" Anna asked.

"No, of course not. I'm happy here in Pontiac. I like being close to Gabe and my other brothers are only about a half day drive away. The most important reason for staying is Dean. I love him even when he's being a stubborn ass and won't answer my calls."

Castiel hated seeing the hurt look that had come across Dean's face. Instead of sticking around for Castiel to explain, he had stalked out of the apartment. Castiel kept calling, leaving messages, but he wouldn't pick up or call him back. He thought about going to his house, but figured it would be better for him to cool down first.

Anna laughed lightly. "The few times I met him, he does seem like a stubborn one. It's also clear how much he adores you. The thought of you moving probably scared him. I bet by tomorrow, he'll come to his senses and will want to talk."

Castiel went to the sink to dump out the remains of his coffee that had grown cold. "I know you're right, it's just frustrating that he won't talk to me and tell me his worries."

Anna cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean like how you didn't tell Dean or anybody for that matter, about your worries about Nick?"

He groaned. "I know I was wrong. Even though we haven't talked about it yet, I know Dean's still angry about that. I'm trying to fix it, I just don't know how."

"Just talk to him. Trust me; he won't stay mad for long. He'll forgive you of anything, I'm sure."

"I know you're right. You're good with the advice. You know, you remind me of somebody." He smiled as a speculative gleam came to his blue eyes.

"I never have asked you this, but are you seeing anybody?"

Anna's eyebrows shot up, "No, I'm single. You asking me out, gorgeous?" she winked.

Castiel huffed out a laugh, knowing she was only teasing him. "I was curious. You remind me of somebody and I think you two would get along well."

"Oh, really? Who is this man that you've deemed fit to date me?" she smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Well," he stalled, "my brother, Michael."

"Michael? The one that's coming up here next week? The brother that you are always complaining about getting into your business? No thank you, I'd rather date your extremely gay brother Gabriel. At least he's fun."

"Then you would have to deal with Sam. Sam might be a nice and sweet guy, but that all changes when it comes to Gabriel…"

"Castiel. It was a joke." Anna rolled her eyes.

Castiel paused. "I knew that."

"Uh-huh." she smirked.

"What I was saying about Michael is he's just over protective of his family and he's fiercely loyal. I know I complain about him, but in the end, he's our rock and we go to him for advice. I don't know, you just made me think of him."

"And you want to use me to distract him from bombarding you with questions about Nick and if I'm guessing correctly, he might not know about your relationship with Dean. I'm just a pawn."

"Basically."

She sighed deeply and placed her rinsed out cup in the sink. "Tell me he's at least pretty like you." she teased.

"Michael is the good looking one of the family." he laughed when Anna's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, I'll do it just because of my undying love for you. Now, it's getting late and I should be heading back."

Castiel looked out the window in concern. "It's still raining really hard. You should stay here tonight and head back tomorrow."

Anna looked around Castiel's small apartment. "You know, for all your money, you would think you would have a bigger, nicer place, but you're right, I'll drive back tomorrow."

"This place suits my needs. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch. I doubt I will get much sleep anyways. I'll get you something to sleep in and throw your clothes in the dryer."

Anna smiled her thanks once Castiel handed her an old Northwestern t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Good night Anna, see you in the morning."

"Good night Castiel. By the way, there are clean sheets on your bed, right? I mean, you and Dean look like the two of you would be freaks in the sheets."

"Anna! You're worse than Gabe!" Castiel exclaimed, blushing hard.

"I've met Gabriel and happen to the love the guy. I'll take that as a compliment." She threw the last comment over her shoulder with a laugh as she shut the bedroom door.

* * *

The next morning, Dean let himself into Castiel's apartment. He felt bad about how he acted the night before and wanted to apologize. When he had gotten up that morning, there were several voicemails from Cas, begging him to call him.

"Cas?" he called out once he was inside the apartment.

The apartment was quiet. Dean found it unusual since Castiel tended to be an early riser. He walked into the bedroom to see a bundled up form on the bed, completely covered up by the comforter. Dean carefully lay down on the bed beside the bundle and stared up at the ceiling.

"Cas, you awake?" Dean whispered and heard a muffled grunt that he took as a yes.

He let out a pent up breath. "Cas, I know I was a jackass earlier. I was still a little pissed about you not telling me about Nick and then when I heard you talking with your old roommate about moving back to New York, I guess I just lost it."

The form shifted under the blankets as if to listen better.

"The whole New York thing was like the last straw. I guess….damn….you're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Dean huffed out another breath. "I was scared Castiel of losing you."

Still no sound came from the bundle of blankets. Dean started to feel frustrated. "Are you going to talk to me at all?"

Dean turned so he was lying on his side. He wrapped his arm around where he assumed was Cas's waist and pulled him closer.

He smiled when he heard a squeal but the smile quickly vanished when he realized the form he was holding had a very definite feminine shape.

"What the hell?" Dean yanked the covers back to find a sleep mussed Anna. Anna who was wearing Cas's clothes.

Dean jumped off the bed. He felt his jaw clench until it ached from the pressure. "What are you doing in Cas's bed?"

"Dean, don't jump to conclusions, it's not how it appears. Can you wait in the living room so I can get dressed? I promise to explain."

Dean looked at Anna's red face that matched her hair. Hair that was in tangles like she had spent hours being….

"Dean!" Anna snapped. "Get out please and wait for me in the living room." she gentled her tone.

Dean stormed out of the bedroom and sat on the couch. He felt like his mind had gone blank. He didn't want to think Cas had actually slept with Anna. He wouldn't do something like that…would he? Was Dean just somebody to pass the time with until Castiel left to go back to New York?

Dean looked up when he heard the door to the apartment unlock accompanied by humming.

"Anna, I brought breakfast." Cas called as he walked in.

When Castiel saw Dean, his face brightened. "Dean!"

However, his face dimmed and turned wary when he saw Dean's expression. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"He found me in your bed." Anna answered, gripping the doorframe with one hand while the other one slipped on a shoe.

Dean watched as Castiel's eyes widened.

"Dean, let me explain…"

Dean felt his whole body tense in anger as his heart turned brittle and broke under the pressure.

"I'm going to leave. It seems you both have a lot to talk about." Dean heard Anna whisper to Castiel and quietly left the apartment.

Castiel walked over to the couch but as soon as he sat down, Dean jumped up and turned his back to him. He couldn't think when Castiel was so close.

"Dean, you know I didn't sleep with Anna, right?" Castiel asked hesitantly. "She drove down from Chicago last night to check on me. We talked and drank coffee. By the time she was going to leave, it was late and it was still raining hard. I offered for her to sleep in my bed and I took the couch."

Dean could hear blatant plea in Castiel's voice for him to believe what he was saying was true.

Dean felt relief flood through him so swiftly that it caused him to sag a little but he quickly stiffened his posture. "What about your talk about moving to New York? Why didn't you say anything about Nick?" Dean turned around so he could look at Castiel.

Cas's eyes were huge and imploring. "Once we got serious, I should have told you about Nick. I was an idiot. I'm just used to handling things myself, but trust me, I learned my lesson. I won't ever keep anything from you again."

Castiel stepped forward and took Dean's hands in his own. "As for New York, if you had stuck around a minute more last night, I could have told you that I have no intention of moving back there. Sure, I had Uri, but I was essentially alone and miserable. Here, I have Gabe, Sam who I have come to look upon as the younger brother I never had, friends such as Anna and Jo. The absolute most important reason for staying though is you. I wish you could just see inside me so you knew how much I utterly love you. Everywhere I go, I carry you with me in my mind and my heart."

Dean stared at Castiel not knowing how to respond to a speech like that. So Dean Winchester did what he does best.

He smirked.

"Dude, you sound like a girl," but tightened his hold on Castiel's hands and yanked him to him, capturing Cas's mouth with his own.

A relieved laugh escaped Castiel but was swallowed up by Dean's mouth. All rational thoughts fled when Dean felt Castiel's cock harden against his hip.

Dean felt his entire body flush and his breathing grew erratic. Dean pushed him roughly toward the bedroom, eliciting a growl from Castiel. "I'm sorry baby, but I'm the one that will be fucking you today after what you just put me through…"

They only reached the door of the bedroom when Dean pulled away enough to rip the button up shirt off of Castiel, the buttons creating a pinging sound as they scattered over the wood floor.

Castiel gasped as the air hit his heated skin. He groaned when Dean pushed him against the doorframe and undressed him, kissing down his chest as he undid Castiel's pants and shoved them down.

Dean felt Castiel tug almost painfully on his hair causing Dean to moan. He looked up to see Castiel's lust blown eyes staring down at him.

"You have too many clothes on." he rasped, huskily. Dean would have smiled at the desperate tinge in Cas's voice if he didn't feel the same way. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, guided him into the bedroom and shoved him down on the bed.

Castiel propped up on his elbows and watched him with hot eyes. Dean shivered as Castiel's darkened eyes followed his every movement as he undressed. He smiled broadly when he heard Castiel groan his name as he turned around to give Castiel a view of his ass. He made sure he slide his jeans and boxers down his legs slowly.

"D-Dean…" he liked hearing the little stutter in Castiel's voice.

The playful mood changed to one full of need when Dean turned around and saw Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, stroking his hard cock as he watched Dean.

Dean's erection turned painful. "Fuck Cas…." he gasped.

As Dean approached, Castiel scooted up the bed to accommodate Dean between his spread thighs. Dean placed his hands on either side of Castiel's body and leaned down to give him a kiss. Castiel gasped when their cocks aligned and slid against the other. Dean took advantage of his open mouth to push his tongue inside giving Castiel no chance to react.

Castiel bucked up when Dean bit down on his lower lip, almost breaking the vulnerable skin of the plump and swollen lip. Dean whimpered when he felt Castiel's nails score down his back, leaving marks.

"Cas baby, you are going to be the death of me," he moaned as Cas nipped at his neck.

Dean reached over to Castiel's night stand and pulled out the lube he knew was in there. Once he coated his fingers, he started working them one by one into Castiel.

Soon Dean had Castiel writhing underneath him as he fucked three fingers into him. When he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for, Castiel cried out and then growled in frustration when Dean deliberately avoided it through the next few pumps of his fingers.

"Quit being a fucking tease," Castiel snarled, grabbing the hair at the nape of Dean's neck.

Dean removed his fingers so he could grab Castiel's wrists and pin them above his head.

"Don't forget, I'm the boss," he growled back. He adjusted his hands so one hand had a hold of both of Castiel's wrists while the other grabbed his cock to line it up with Cas's entrance.

Castiel struggled in Dean's grip and scowled, but the scowl disappeared as his mouth went lax with pleasure as Dean started working his cock into Castiel's ass.

Once Dean felt Castiel's muscles relax around him, he picked up his pace, thrusting roughly into him, causing grunts to escape from Castiel with every snap of Dean's hips.

"Dean, let me touch you…" Castiel pleaded to Dean to release the death grip on his wrists.

"No," he gasped between thrusts, "I won't last long if you touch me." Dean then leaned down and gave Castiel an open mouth, filthy kiss that caused Castiel to wrap his legs around Dean's trim waist, the heels of his feet digging into Dean's ass, pushing him in deeper.

"A-ah, fuck…." Dean swore and pummeled into Castiel faster, hitting his prostate. Both of them lost the ability for speech, the room filled with the sounds of moans, grunts, groans and the slap of sweat slickened skin.

Dean reached between their bodies and grabbed Castiel's weeping cock and started to jerk him off. It only took a few strokes of his cock and Dean nailing his prostate before Castiel's back arched and he gave a keening sob, coming all over Dean's hand and stomach.

" _Dean!_ " He watched Castiel's dilated cerulean eyes roll back in his head as he came. Castiel clamped down painfully on Dean's cock causing him to come hard.

" _Oh fucking god…Cas….!"_ Dean cried out as he continued to thrust into Castiel, riding out his orgasm.

Dean released Castiel's wrists and gently rubbed them as he leaned down to give Castiel a chaste kiss. He slowly pulled out and lay down beside Castiel, pulling Cas's back to his chest.

Dean nuzzled his neck and breathed in the scent of sex, sweat and Castiel. Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's that was splayed over his abdomen and sighed contently.

Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. "If there was even a thought for a second of you leaving me to go to New York, I hope that was persuasion enough for you to stay here."

Castiel turned his head to look over his shoulder at Dean. Blue eyes sparked playfully. "I don't know….I might need more persuading…"

Dean growled throatily and took possession of Castiel's bruised mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why can't Michael stay with you?" Gabriel hissed.

"You're the one that has the spare bedroom, not me." Castiel was bringing in the last of Michael's bags and dropping them unceremoniously on the floor of the bedroom.

"Yeah, but Sam lives here now. How can I have wild monkey sex with my big brother practically breathing down my neck?"

Castiel shuddered at the mental image. "Can't you two refrain yourselves for just a couple of days while he's here?"

"By the amount of luggage, it looks like he's moving in!" Gabriel whispered furiously, stomping his foot.

"Calm yourself Gabriel, I'm only here for three days then I have to go to Chicago for business. Then you can continue your…activities with Mr. Winchester." Michael said blandly as he walked into the room.

Castiel had to fight an embarrassingly girly giggle that threatened to bubble up when he saw Gabriel's face turn red.

"Don't think because I'm staying here, Castiel, that you can rub it in that you get to have alone time with your own Mr. Winchester."

Gabriel gave Castiel a smug look as jaw dropped. "How did you know about Dean?"

Michael gave Castiel a cool look. "I'm neither blind nor an idiot. I do follow your career. I saw the pictures from your first book signing and how he was practically plastered at your side the entire time."

"So, you're fine with Dean?" Castiel asked hesitantly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Michael shot him a confused frown. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You even have to ask? You gave me hell over dating Balthazar and Meg." He looked up into blue eyes similar to his own, bewildered.

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward, sitting down next to Castiel. "They were clearly not the ones for you. Balthazar was a bit of a whore who was flighty with his affections and Meg was a bitch."

"I still don't understand though. How are you fine with Dean if you haven't even met him yet?"

"Let's just say I had somebody filling me in about your relationship." Michael smiled and looked over at Gabriel who was leaning against the door frame.

"You've been reporting to Michael this whole time?" Castiel accused his trickster of a brother.

Gabriel shrugged, seemingly unbothered by Castiel's ire. "What can I say? He's the big bro, the boss of all of us. Really Cassie, we all just wanted you to find a nice girl or guy and when you did…I wanted to share the good news. So sue me."

Castiel's shoulders that were stiff from annoyance, relaxed. He grinned. "Dean is pretty wonderful, isn't he?"

Gabriel pulled away from the doorway and groaned. "Please, I like Dean, but I don't want to hear your platitudes of how he's a god among men or how big his co-…"

"Gabriel!" Castiel and Michael shouted in unison.

"What?" Gabriel looked at them, but a cheeky smile soon spread across his face. "However, I have no problem talking about Moose and how I could easily erect a shrine to that big, beautiful….oof!" A pillow smacked Gabriel in the face, cutting off his speech.

"Gabriel, please stop." Castiel grounded out, already feeling slightly scarred.

Michael's laughter boomed through the room. Gabriel and Castiel stared at him in surprise which only increased his laughter.

"Man, how I've missed the two of you." Michael said, smiling.

They heard the door of the townhouse open and close. "Gabe? You home?" Sam called.

Gabriel called out that they were in the guest room. Michael stood up when Sam entered the room.

"Sam, this is my brother Michael." Gabriel introduced, sliding an arm around Sam's waist.

"It's nice to meet you, Michael." Sam said, shaking his hand.

Michael lips twitched. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you. Especially your impressive….height."

Sam gave Gabriel and Castiel quizzical looks when Gabriel started to choke and Castiel fell back on the bed and threw his arm over his face.

* * *

"So, what do you do, Michael?" Anna asked as she took a bite of her dessert. Gabriel had made apple pie.

Castiel looked over at Dean who was worshipping his pie. He felt a twinge of jealousy toward the fork as Dean's tongue swirled around the prongs, getting every crumb.

Dean looked at Castiel out of the corner of his eye. He took another bite and moaned. Castiel's fingers tightened on his own fork and bit back a groan. Dean winked.

"Dean!" Sam hissed. Everybody was staring at the two of them.

Castiel looked at Michael, expecting to see a disapproving frown, but instead, he was shocked when he saw his older brother struggling to hide an amused smile.

Michael chuckled at Castiel's expression and then turned back to Anna. "I'm an architect. I work out of a field office, but the main office is in Chicago. I'm up that way quite often."

Castiel was pleased when he saw Anna's interest in Michael. He really was using her as a bit of a shield in the beginning, but now he was glad he invited her tonight because it appeared that her and his brother were hitting it off.

"Maybe next time you're in Chicago, you could call me and I can show you around a little bit." Anna suggested, her eyes momentarily dropping down under Michael's intense gaze.

Gabriel, who was sitting next to Castiel, elbowed him in the ribs and leaned in to whisper. "Big bro is so getting laid."

"Gabriel, we can still hear you." Michael stated, eye never leaving Anna's face which flushed pink from Gabriel's comment.

"Gabriel, behave." Castiel admonished his brother in a low voice, seeing how it embarrassed Anna.

"Sorry, but you weren't the only brother that needed to get laid. It would be nice to see him get that stick out of his ass. I mean, you just replaced what was in your ass with something better, with a more satisfactory result." Gabriel whispered back to Castiel.

Castiel's mouth opened and shut silently several times, trying to come up with an appropriate insult.

"Gabriel, you never did learn how to speak quietly, did you?" Michael asked, propping his elbows up on the table, rubbing his temples.

"How could I living with all of you…had to be heard somehow." Gabriel shrugged and went back to his dessert.

"What kind projects have you worked on?" Dean directed his question toward Michael, hoping to stop an argument that seemed to be brewing between him and Gabriel. Castiel shot Dean a grateful look for changing the subject.

Michael went on to talk about one of his current projects. Dean and Sam told Michael about their gym and how they got started.

"When is your book tour, Castiel?" Michael asked a little while later after dinner.

"It's next month. It's a two week, ten city tour. They are officially announcing the movie series a week before the tour even though the fans seemed to have already found out."

"Will you be stopping in Kansas City?" Michael asked, curiously. It was the Novaks' hometown.

"Yes, I requested that one stop would be there." Castiel told Michael, who seemed pleased that he would be coming home, even if it was going to be only for a day.

"Will be Dean be joining you?" Michael turned to Dean, asking the question.

"We are going up to South Dakota next week so I can't take too much time off of work. However, I'm going to join him in Chicago since its close by." Dean replied, sinking into the couch next to Castiel, snuggling into his side.

"South Dakota? What's there?" Michael asked as he sat on the arm rest of the chair that Anna was occupying. Ever since dinner, Michael and Anna seemed to be in close proximity, constantly touching and sharing frequent long glances.

Castiel snickered under his breath at the thought of Michael and Anna's eye-sexing. He was surprised that Gabriel hadn't made a remark on it yet. Castiel's train of thought was broken when he felt Dean squeeze the side of waist and answered his brother.

"The four of us are going to see my Uncle Bobby. When Sam and I were pretty young, our parents died and my dad's best friend, Bobby raised us. He's the closest thing I have to a father that is living. I wanted Castiel to meet him. I don't have a big family, but what family I do have, they are incredibly important to me."

Michael nodded thoughtfully, seeming to approve of Dean's views on family, having similar views himself.

Michael sent Castiel a smile and a nod that caused him to feel a rush of brotherly love toward his eldest brother. He obviously approved of Dean. Castiel nodded back and smiled as he took Dean's hand and went back to listening to the conversation around him.

* * *

When the hour had grown late, Castiel, Dean and Anna decided it was time to leave. Anna had left a few minutes before Dean and Castiel. Michael had decided to walk her out to her car since it was dark. Gabriel and Castiel were plastered at the window, watching him to the amusement of Dean and Sam.

"Hey, give the guy a little privacy." Sam chuckled, pulling at Gabriel's shoulder, who swatted his hand away.

"Back off Moose. Got to see if Mikey seals the deal."

"Really Gabe? Seals the deal?"

"Yeah, isn't that why you're watching?" he turned questioning golden eyes to Castiel who rolled his eyes in response.

"No, I'm just making sure he's a gentleman with Anna. She is my friend after all."

Gabriel laughed. "You doubt he's a gentleman? Where have you been, living under a rock? The guy is so boring and predictable. He probably won't even kiss her until they are properly married, he's such a prude."

"I know I just met the guy, but he doesn't seem like a prude to me, especially when it comes to Anna." Dean remarked in Michael's defense. Now all four of the boys had their faces pressed to the window watching the couple.

Gabriel huffed. "I'll bet you fifty bucks that he just shakes her hand."

Castiel saw a sly smile spread across Dean's face as a thought or memory seemed to come to mind. "Okay, but you owe me fifty if he makes a move and kisses her, but not some wimpy ass chaste kiss. It's going to be one of those full body, leave you breathless kind of kisses."

"Deal!" Dean and Gabriel shook on it as Castiel and Sam sighed at their brothers' competitiveness. All four heads swivel back to the window and the scene before them.

After a moment, Michael shook Anna's hand and starts to walk away. Gabriel crows. "Pay up Winchester!"

Dean's eyes had not left the window. "It's not over yet. Wait for it."

Michael took a few steps away from Anna before he turns around and strides determinedly toward her. Once he's at a close range, one arm wrapped around Anna's waist and he pulled her into his body. He buried his other hand in her long red hair and kissed her. The kiss seemed to drag on for so long that Castiel was actually worried that they would suffocate from lack of air.

When they finally pulled apart, even from the distance, they could see their chests heaving and their flushed faces. He gave Anna one last peck and murmured something in her ear as she sagged boneless against her car before he turned and headed back up the walk.

"Pony up bitch." Dean said smugly.

"How in the hell did you know he would do that? That is not typical Mikey behavior, I should know!" he grumbled as he slapped a fifty into Dean's waiting palm.

Dean's eyes caught Castiel's and he gave him a secret wink. Castiel knew how Dean guessed Michael's actions. All he had to do was think back to their first kiss when Dean had walked out with Castiel after that first dinner at Gabriel's.

Dean smirked at Gabriel's dumbfounded expression. "What can I say? I just know my Novaks."


	19. Chapter 19

"What's taking them so long?" Dean groused, laying on the horn for a third time.

"Quit honking. I'm sure the neighbors are about to come out here to kill you. It is six in the morning. I'll go to the door and see if they are up." Castiel laid his hand on Dean's arm when it appeared he was going for the horn for a fourth time.

"Tell Sammy he better get his ass up. He's the one that wanted to leave at this unholy hour."

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning?" Castiel asked, fighting his laughter at Dean's petulant mood.

"Laugh it up Chuckles. Just get those two up." Dean started strumming his fingers on the steering wheel most likely in an effort not to hit the horn again.

Castiel was still laughing when he got out of the Impala and walked up to the townhouse. When he got to the door, he went to ring the doorbell, but noises from within stopped him.

"Oh fucking yes, Sam! Harder baby!" an accompanying crash followed Gabriel's muffled cry through the door.

"Oh god Gabe, I'm com-…" Castiel raced back to the car before he could hear the rest of Sam's moans.

Dean gave him a perplexed look when Castiel slid back into the passenger seat.

"Well?" Dean huffed out his question.

"Well what?" Castiel stared straight ahead, feeling the red blush of embarrassment crawl up his neck to his face.

"Is Sam and Gabe coming or not?"

Castiel felt his face get hotter and muttered, "I don't know about Gabe, but Sam is definitely coming."

Castiel risked looking at Dean to see his brows drawn together. "Do I need to go up there and give them a hand?"

Castiel gave out a startled squeak at Dean's offer, not knowing whether to laugh or sink down further into the leather seat. Instead he leaned over Dean and frantically laid on the horn.

Dean gave an amused snort. "What about the precious neighbors?"

Castiel refused to look Dean in the eye. "Fuck the neighbors."

* * *

After Sam and Gabriel decided to join them in the car twenty minutes later with Sam sporting quite an impressive hickey on his neck, they finally had taken off for the over nine hour trip to Sioux Falls.

They made pretty good time, keeping the stops to a minimum for bathroom breaks or gas. The longest stop was when they stopped at a truck stop for gas. When they saw a diner attached, they stayed for lunch. Dean was on a mission to get to Bobby's by dinner time.

Early evening, the Impala rumbled past Bobby Singer's salvage yard, up to the house. Castiel was grateful to get out of the car to stretch his legs. He couldn't imagine how Sam felt being cooped up in the back seat for the entire ride. He had offered to give him shotgun, but he had just smiled and said he would rather stay in the back with Gabriel. He was afraid the reason for Sam's refusal was because the two of them wanted to fool around in the backseat.

He was right.

They had been travelling down the road for a while, windows down, classic rock blaring on the radio when it happened. Castiel was staring out the window, letting the cool air kiss his face when the car suddenly swerved. He gasped and gripped the door to keep from smashing into the frame. Dean pulled the car over and slammed it into park.

"What the hell are you two doing back there?" Dean roared.

Castiel whipped around to look at the guilty couple. Sam's face was red while Gabriel's was defiant. At first, Castiel couldn't see what Dean was angry about until he saw Gabriel's hand slip out of Sam's jeans. Castiel couldn't contain the shocked intake of breath at the size of Sam's bulge.

_Good lord…that is impressive. Shit, what am I doing? I'm checking out Sam's package!_ He cringed. Dean was almost too large for him, but he couldn't imagine that monster…. Castiel snapped his eyes away, but not quick enough not to be noticed. Sam covered his eyes and groaned while Gabriel smirked knowingly.

Castiel turned to Dean to see his green eyes filled with jealousy and amusement at Castiel's reaction. Luckily, amusement won out. Dean chuckled at his chagrin expression. He then schooled his features and turned to the occupants in the backseat.

"What did I tell you about no funny business in the back of my baby? Couldn't you two wait until you had some privacy?"

"Hey, I went three days, l repeat, three days without sex because of Michael. I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"You didn't have sex because of Michael, but its okay to do things in front of me and Cas?" he asked incredulously.

"Michael is my oldest brother, the man that helped raise me. It would be like having sex with your parents in the next room. Now you and Cassie, I just like doing it because I know it pisses you two off." He laughed.

Dean growled. "Just knock it off….I don't want to see this. I need bleach for my eyes now." Dean shifted gears and got back onto the road.

Gabriel was done torturing Dean, but apparently not his baby brother. He leaned up in his seat and whispered in Castiel's ear.

"What did I tell you, Cassie? I really should erect a fucking shrine and pay homage to it daily…several times a day!"

"Please shut up, Gabe." He valiantly tried to stop the mental images.

"Cas? Cas! You in there?" Castiel jumped slightly when he saw Dean's hand wave in front of his face, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, just spaced off for a moment." Castiel smiled and then looked up at the two story house that was next to the salvage yard. He saw an older, bearded man wearing a flannel shirt, jeans and an old ratty cap come out onto the porch. Castiel felt his nerves rise to the surface as they walked up to the house.

"About time you idjits got here." the man groused, but Castiel could see the love and affection in his eyes as he first hugged Sam and then Dean.

Castiel and Gabriel hung back a little to give the boys time to introduce them to Bobby. He could sense Gabriel's own nervousness as he shifted from foot to foot.

Before Sam or Dean could say anything, Bobby was down the steps and standing in front of them. "So, you're the angel boys, huh?"

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other in confusion. "Angel boys, sir?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"That's what these idjits here call you. Their angel boys." Bobby jerked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the two suspiciously red faced men standing on the porch.

Gabriel's lips twitched, fighting a smile. "I don't know about Cassie here, but I know I'm pretty heavenly in the sack." Gabriel started to smirk, but realized what he said in front of Sam's father figure. An uncharacteristic rosy hue painted over Gabriel's face.

"Gabe!" Castiel whispered mortified, jabbing him in the side.

"It was because of your names. You two have angel names." Castiel could hear Sam mutter from the porch while Dean covered his face in embarrassment.

"Bobby, did you have to tell them?" Dean groaned.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't drunk call me, ya idjit!" Bobby snapped back with no real heat in his voice. "Angel boys was the least of the things you told me when you were drunk. There are some things I never needed to know about you," Bobby stopped to look at Castiel, appraisingly, "or your kinky ass sex life."

Castiel shot an accusing glare at Dean, wishing a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him.

Dean's eyes rolled heavenward. "Just kill me now."

Gabriel started to choke on his laughter. "I think I like you Mr. Singer."

"I'm still reserving judgment on you." Bobby told Gabriel gruffly, but the old man's eyes crinkled with suppressed laughter.

* * *

After they got their bags inside and got settled, the boys joined Bobby in the backyard where he was grilling steaks. Bobby wasn't much of a cook, too busy to eat nothing more than what he could heat up from a can, but he was the master when it came to grilling.

"Smells good, Bobby." Sam sniffed appreciatively as Dean, Castiel and Gabriel scanned the side dishes.

"Did you make all this?" Dean asked in disbelief, staring at the array of food that looked too good to be made by Bobby's hands.

"No, I had help." Bobby stared intently at the sizzling steaks. A little too intently.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Who helped you?" Dean tried to go for nonchalant, but knew he failed with he heard Sam's snicker.

Bobby adjusted the brim of his cap and fidgeted with the steaks. "Ah, Jody helped me."

Sam and Dean broke out in surprised laughter. "The sheriff? About damn time old man." Dean slapped Bobby on the back.

"All she did was make some sides for me, don't be making anything of it." Bobby grumbled as he turned back toward the grill.

Soon, it was time to eat and everybody helped themselves. At first, Castiel and Gabriel was mostly quiet, listening to Dean and Sam talk excitingly about their plans for the gym and how Dean, with Castiel's encouragement, decided to go back to school to study physical therapy. Once he graduated, Dean's practice would be an extension of the gym.

"So, I would work only with physical therapy patients while Sam will be working on the health club side of the business. When the time comes, we will probably have to hire another trainer to replace me, but I think it will work." Dean said earnestly.

"Of course it will. If there was one thing I know about you boys, you always manage to land on your feet and make the most of things."

Dean beamed when he saw the pride shining in Bobby's eyes. Castiel must have seen it too because he could feel his hand take a hold of his under the table and gave a squeeze.

Dean looked over at Castiel. His blue eyes seemed to shimmer and glow in the fading light. He felt his mouth tip into a crooked smile and gave Castiel's hand a squeeze back.

"They are eye-fucking again." Gabriel pointed out to Sam in a stage whisper.

"Boy, you don't need to point out the obvious. We all have damn eyes." Bobby retorted as he continued to cut into his steak. He then lifted up his knife and pointed it in Dean and Castiel's direction.

"Your room is next to mine, so while you're here, I don't want to be hearing anything coming from that bedroom that's going to induce nightmares."

Dean choked on his beer causing Castiel to give him a few thumps on his back as he flushed red. Sam and Gabriel roared with laughter, Sam's knee bumped up against the underside of the table, nearly toppling it over.

Bobby grabbed his plate to keep it from knocking onto the floor. "Damn idjits," he muttered affectionately, with a small smile on his weathered face.

* * *

The week at Bobby's flew by too quickly in Castiel's opinion. Dean and Sam showed the brothers all their favorite places. One night, Dean and Castiel snuck out of the house like teenagers and drove the Impala to one of the places Dean would take girls to when he was in high school.

Apparently, the place wasn't so secret anymore because when Castiel was straddling Dean in the backseat, both of them shirtless, the windows steamed up, there was a knock on the passenger side window.

Even though he was embarrassed to be caught, he couldn't help to find Dean adorable as he stuttered his way through an explanation to Sheriff Mills who only laughed and told him she was glad to see him back in town.

Also during the week, they ran into one of Sam's best friends, Jess. At first, Gabriel appeared jealous when Sam's face brightened and smothered the blonde in a big hug. Jess was Sam's first and only girlfriend. She was the one that seemed to realize before even Sam did that he was gay. She also was by his side when he came out to Bobby and Dean.

After realizing what she had done for Sam, he too gave her a big hug and the two had become inseparable during the rest trip, much to Sam's delight and chagrin. Sam realized quickly that Gabriel and Jess loved swapping stories about him. Embarrassing stories. Castiel noticed that Sam seemed happy though that his boyfriend and best friend was getting along so well.

On the last day of the trip, everybody was loading up the car, but Castiel ran back to the room to grab the last bag. That was where Bobby had found him.

"Hey Castiel," Bobby greeted as he came into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Singer." Castiel smiled as he zipped up his duffel bag.

"I told you to call me Bobby." he stated gruffly.

"Sorry….Bobby."

"While I have a moment alone with you, I wanted to say something."

Castiel felt his body tighten up with nerves. Apparently Bobby noticed too and frowned.

"Take it easy boy, it's nothin' bad."

Castiel relaxed and gave a shaky laugh.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and Castiel found it endearing since he'd seen Dean do that numerous times himself when he was nervous.

"Yes Bobby?"

"I just wanted to say, I like you. You're good for Dean. It appears you bring out the best in him and I can tell that boy loves you. I don't know if you know this or not, but Dean has never really officially came out as liking both men and women even though everybody seemed to know. I've only seen him date women, never men. And he's never brought anybody, man or woman, home to meet me. So when he told me he was bringing you up here with him, I knew you must be pretty damn special." Bobby sighed and rubbed his neck again before continuing.

"That boy has a difficulty with loving anybody. Sam and me, we're the only ones he showed love to after his parents died. Ever since then, he had this damn fool notion in his head that if he loved somebody, they'd leave 'im. So, for him to love you, that's a pretty damn big deal. You better treasure that and not disappoint or hurt him. If you do, I have a sawed off in my closet and I have no compunction in using it."

Castiel nodded. "Don't worry, Bobby, I know the gift I've been given and I will never take it for granted." He told Bobby, sincerity bleeding through his voice.

"Good, keep it that way. Better get down there before those yahoos leave you." He said gruffly, obviously done with the uncomfortable heart-to-heart and left the room.

* * *

Castiel missed Dean. He missed him so much that he was arriving home early from his book tour to see him.

The book tour had been a revelation for Castiel. Before the Nick incident, he had always been wary of crowds, but Nick had exacerbated it to the point where the fear was overwhelming at times. Now that he knew he no longer had anything to worry about, he was able to finally relax and enjoy the signings and his fans.

Apparently the news of the Nick incident had spread like wildfire with the fans and they tended to view him as some romantic hero from a sappy novel. He would just laugh it off, uncomfortable with the praise.

The one day during the tour that Castiel got to see Dean was when he was in Chicago. The fans went crazy over them and were convinced that Dean was the inspiration for Dane even though he created the character long before he met Dean. Castiel never noticed though that his description of Dane, both physically and personality wise were eerily similar.

Anna catching on to what the fans were saying, made the joke that if Dean was needing money for school, he should pose for the covers of Castiel's books. Before Dean could whip out a wise ass remark, a few fans had overheard what Anna had said and insisted that they have their picture taken with "Dane".

Castiel had never laughed as much as he did that day, watching Dean's long suffering expression as he took picture after picture with fans. Dean was more popular that day than he was.

However, that was a week and a half ago and he was anxious to get home. Indianapolis was his last stop so instead of spending the night and leaving the next morning as planned, he left directly after the signing for home.

He made it back to Pontiac in just over three hours where he drove straight to the gym. It was a few minutes before closing and he knew Dean was working late.

"Castiel, welcome back!" Jo greeted from the counter.

"It's good to be back." He smiled and looked around for Dean.

Jo gave him a knowing smile. "He just ushered the last person out of here. I think he's at the pool right now. Can you tell him I'm locking up and getting out of here when you find him?"

"I can do that. Thanks Jo." He made his way to the pool to find Dean putting pool equipment away.

"Hello, Dean."

He chuckled when Dean jumped slightly and whirled around. "Cas? You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow."

"I couldn't stay away, I missed you too much."

Dean's face softened as he strode over to Castiel to envelop him in a hug. "I missed you too, Cas. So glad you're home." Dean closed what little distance there was between them and kissed Castiel in welcome.

The chaste kiss quickly sizzled out of control as they grasped at each other tightly, gasping into one another's mouth.

Dean was the first to pull away and once he caught his breath, he gave Castiel a wicked grin. "You know, I never did give you that last training session. I think now is the perfect time to do that. Strip and get into the pool."

Normally Castiel would balk at the suggestion for fear of somebody seeing them, but he knew Jo would have left by now and they had the entire gym to themselves. He quickly shucked his button up shirt, jeans and boxers and jumped in the pool.

Dean followed suit, splashing into the pool, Castiel was mesmerized as he watched ripples flow outward from Dean's lightly golden body.

"I'm going to see how fast you can swim a lap. I'll be timing you." Dean mockingly threatened him. Castiel laughed at the lack of a stopwatch, but started swimming.

Castiel hadn't gotten very far when he realized that Dean was chasing him, trying to distract him by grabbing an ankle or briefly running a hand over his naked ass causing Castiel to sink and sputter.

Dean lazily swam ahead. "Come on Cas, you're too slow, you can do better than that."

Castiel growled and narrowed his eyes. He started swimming again, this time being the one to chase Dean. Once they got back to the shallow end, Castiel got a hold of Dean and pushed his chest into the edge of the pool.

Dean shoved his ass against Castiel's hardened arousal, causing both men to moan.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Castiel growled into Dean's neck, his hands running over his slick body, feeling goosebumps follow in their wake.

"I have a pretty good idea," Dean rasped and then moaned when Castiel pushed one finger in from underneath the water.

Castiel nipped at Dean's neck and shoulders as he worked a finger in and then two. His other hand ran up Dean's chest to pinch his nipple, working on one and then the other until both were red and tender. They were so sensitive from Castiel's ministrations that even the pool water lapping against them made him gasp and push back onto Castiel's fingers even more.

When Castiel felt that Dean was stretched enough, he replaced his fingers with the head of his cock. He eased into Dean, water not making the best lubricant, but it was all they had to work with at the moment.

"You're so damn tight." Castiel breathed into the shell of Dean's ear as Dean's ass clamped down on his cock. As one hand took a hold of Dean's hip while the other glided down and gave teasing grazes to his cock. Dean bucked and thrashed in the water, his moans echoing.

"Please, move faster, harder," Dean chocked out.

Castiel chuckled seductively. "Like this?" He started a grueling pace, slamming in and out of Dean, causing them both to gasp and water to splash out of the pool.

"Yes, fuck _yes_!" Dean cried and Castiel knew he was hitting Dean's prostate.

"When I fuck you like this, do you still view me as an angel? Would an angel fuck you like I'm fucking your hole?" Castiel still refused to tighten his grip on Dean's cock as he pounded into him furiously.

"Fuck Cas, please," Dean begged as he tried to push back more onto his cock while at the same time trying to tunnel himself into Castiel's hand.

When Dean didn't answer, Castiel's hand left Dean's cock to tug sharply at Dean's hair, pulling his head back. Dean whimpered at the loss of the hand on his dick.

He bit down on Dean's earlobe. "Tell me Dean. Am I still an angel?"

Dean whined when Castiel thrusting slowed. "No-o," his breath stuttered out.

"Who am I?" he demanded, tugging harder on the short sandy colored hair. Even though his thrusts were slower, they were harder and were completely directed on Dean's prostate.

" _Oh god…._ " Dean grounded out, breathing wrecked.

Castiel smirked. "Close enough."

He sped up his thrusts again and his hand left Dean's hair to grip his cock tightly. Dean thrashed at the contact and it only took a few strokes for Dean to come hard.

" _Cas, fucking yes, Casss…!_ "

Castiel felt his balls tighten up and his own climax rushed upon him when he felt Dean's muscles clench around his cock. He was so far gone in the pleasure of being in Dean; he could only give a shout when he came, unable to form coherent words.

Castiel's buried his face in the back of Dean's neck, trying to remember how to breathe. "I love you." He gasped into Dean's neck.

Dean was struggling for breath also. "I love you too, Cas." his voice was strained and raspy from all the moaning and screaming he had just done.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Dean and Castiel's heads snapped up to see the shocked faces of Sam and Gabriel.

"Damn it Dean, you're cleaning the pool. I'll never be able to swim in there again."

"Apparently you and Gabe had the same idea or you wouldn't be here right now. You're just jealous because we got here first."

Sam clenched his teeth, "Jerk," he pouted as he stormed out.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled back, laughing.

Castiel huddled closer to Dean and the edge of the pool in an attempt to hide their nudity from Gabriel. Gabriel smirked.

"It seemed like what I prescribed worked. I knew Deano here would be the best medicine."

"Dean? You just had me join the gym for stress relief."

"Well duh because that's the only way I figured I could get the two of you to interact. I knew some wild crazy sex between the two of you would do the trick. Why did you think I packed that outfit for you to wear that first day? To get Dean's attention!"

Castiel felt his jaw drop. "You planned this the entire time? Dean was my "medicine"?"

Castiel lightly punched Dean's shoulder when Castiel felt Dean's back shaking with laughter against his chest.

"Exactamundo little bro. Now if you excuse me, I need to comfort my poor scarred Moose. I'll send you my bill, Cassie." Gabriel made a grand bow and exited the room.

Dean and Castiel's laughter bounced off the walls.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was my first fan fiction I ever wrote that I originally posted on fanfiction.net back in March. I've written more stories since then, but I think this will always be my favorite.
> 
> If you feel so inclined, please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
